


Tre Alfa per un Omega

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg, Alpha Magnussen, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti credono che gli Omega siano personaggi mitologici, ma essi sono reali e vengono nel Mondo Esterno per procreare, a rischio della loro stessa vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La leggenda degli Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Three Alpha for an Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334681) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)
  * Translation into English available: [Three Alpha for One Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806256) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



> Ciao a tutti!  
> Sono tornata sul luogo del delitto!  
> Questa storia è ambientata in un Omegaverse molto molto particolare, che viene presentato in questo capitolo.  
> Spero che vi intrighi e che vi spinga a leggere i prossimi cinque capitoli.  
> Il racconto sarà pubblicato di giovedì.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss e Steven Moffat (BBC).  
> Questa storia non ha scopo di lucro e spero che non ne ricordi altre, anche perché sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura

**La leggenda degli Omega**

 

 

La grande casa, immersa nella silenziosa campagna del Sussex, era avvolta dalla notte stellata.

Mycroft Holmes aveva diciotto anni, era alto e magro ed aveva i capelli corti, nerissimi e lisci.

Era disteso sul letto, con gli occhi azzurri fissi al soffitto, le mani, dalle lunghe dita affusolate ed intrecciate, sotto la nuca.

Il giorno dopo sarebbe partito per l’università.

Londra, la grande capitale del Regno Unito, lo aspettava, per farsi scoprire e conquistare.

Era eccitato dall’inizio della nuova avventura, ma gli dispiaceva lasciare solo il fratellino.

Sherlock aveva undici anni, era alto, magro, con una capigliatura di foltissimi capelli ricci, neri e ribelli, mentre gli occhi erano di un incredibile azzurro, così chiaro da ricordare l’acqua trasparente.

Era anche molto intelligente.

Troppo, per la sua età.

Lo era sempre stato.

I suoi coetanei erano intimiditi dall’intelligenza di Sherlock ed infastiditi dal modo in cui riuscisse a scoprire ogni loro segreto, semplicemente osservandoli.

Anche Mycroft era molto intelligente e possedeva le stesse capacità deduttive del fratellino, ma lui era riuscito a conquistare il rispetto degli altri ragazzi, se non, addirittura, ad incutere loro abbastanza timore da convincerli a non provocarlo o prenderlo in giro.

Inoltre, Mycroft non era interessato ad intrattenere rapporti con i suoi coetanei, dato che li riteneva noiosi e stupidi, quindi non si lasciava ferire da eventuali commenti acidi e velenosi sulla sua grande intelligenza.

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes era perfettamente consapevole della propria superiorità ed aveva pianificato il proprio futuro, mirando ad ottenere il vero potere, quello celato e sotterraneo, che durava e contava molto più di quello mostrato alla luce del sole.

Il notevole controllo che aveva sui propri sentimenti e sulle proprie emozioni, però, non gli impediva di preoccuparsi per il fratello minore, che era l’unica persona al mondo per cui provasse un affetto profondo.

Sherlock era intelligente quasi quanto il fratello maggiore, ma era molto più sensibile e vulnerabile.

Se Mycroft accettava la finta amicizia dei coetanei solo per raggiungere i propri fini, Sherlock anelava ad essere accettato dagli altri ragazzini, cercando la loro approvazione e la loro ammirazione, quindi non capiva il motivo per cui i compagni di scuola si arrabbiassero, solo perché deduceva qualcosa che per lui era così lampante e sotto gli occhi di chiunque sapesse guardare ed osservare.

Questo gli aveva procurato dei problemi, anche con ragazzi più grandi di lui.

Mycroft lo aveva sempre protetto, ma ora non sarebbe stato più presente.

I loro genitori erano brave persone, ma erano un po’ … come dire? … svaniti.

Erano entrambi impegnatissimi a studiare pozioni ed incantesimi e non si accorgevano di cosa accadesse loro intorno.

Sapendo di avere due figli intelligenti ed indipendenti, credevano che i ragazzi potessero cavarsela bene anche senza la loro presenza.

Mycroft aveva imparato a difendersi dai bulli fin da giovane e non gli importava cosa gli altri pensassero di lui, ma Sherlock soffriva molto, quando gli altri ragazzi lo prendevano in giro.

Il maggiore degli Holmes aveva cercato in ogni modo di far capire al più piccolo che i sentimenti erano solo una risposta chimica del corpo agli stimoli esterni, quindi un ostacolo, un orpello da tenere sotto controllo e reprimere, per non dare un vantaggio a chi volesse impedirgli di ottenere quello che era veramente importante, ma Sherlock non riusciva ad estraniarsi dalle emozioni e rimaneva puntualmente ferito dai perfidi soprannomi e dai crudeli commenti, che i suoi compagni facevano su di lui.

Ora Mycroft sarebbe stato lontano e Sherlock sarebbe stato solo.

La stretta allo stomaco che Mycroft sentiva non era eccitazione per la partenza del giorno dopo, ma paura per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere al fratellino, durante la sua lunga assenza.

Se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe portato a Londra con sé, ma sarebbe stato molto impegnato negli studi e nell’intrecciare le giuste amicizie, quindi non avrebbe avuto tempo per occuparsi di un ragazzino.

Doveva sperare che Sherlock fosse abbastanza forte da cavarsela da solo.

Lui gli aveva insegnato tutto quello che aveva ritenuto che gli sarebbe stato utile per sopravvivere alla crudeltà degli altri.

 

 

Mycroft era così immerso nei propri pensieri, da non rendersi conto che la porta della stanza si stesse silenziosamente aprendo.

Si riscosse, nel momento in cui si accorse che passi furtivi si avvicinavano al letto.

“Cosa fai in giro a quest’ora, Sherlock? – chiese, con un sospiro – È tardi e dovresti dormire!”

Sherlock si bloccò, in mezzo alla stanza, al buio.

“Sei sveglio.” Sussurrò il ragazzino.

“Mi sembra che tu stia constatando l’ovvio! – sbuffò Mycroft, impaziente – Cosa ti ho sempre detto di questo?”

“Constata l’ovvio chi non sappia osservare e trarre le giuste conclusioni da ciò che vede. – rispose, immediatamente, Sherlock – Sei preoccupato per me. Hai paura che io non sappia difendermi dai bulli. È per questo che non dormi.”

Un lieve sorriso di orgoglio increspò le labbra di Mycroft, ma Sherlock non lo poté vedere, a causa del buio.

Con uno schiocco delle dita, Mycroft accese la luce della lampada che aveva sulla comodina.

“Vuoi la storia, vero?” domandò, sollevandosi a sedere sul letto.

“Nessuno me la racconterà più.” Rispose Sherlock, scrollando le spalle.

Mycroft alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sospirando in modo esagerato, come se trovasse la cosa esasperante, ma, in cuor suo, era felice che Sherlock fosse andato a trovarlo.

Sapeva che gli sarebbero mancati quei momenti solo per loro.

Scostò la coperta:

“Vieni. – lo sollecitò – Ti racconterò la storia.”

Sherlock corse verso il letto e si lanciò accanto al fratello.

Con un altro schiocco, Mycroft spense la luce e tirò la coperta, in modo che entrambi fossero coperti.

I due fratelli erano sdraiati l’uno accanto all’altro, ma non si toccavano.

Con voce soave e bassa, Mycroft iniziò a raccontare la storia preferita di Sherlock.

La leggenda degli Omega.

 

 

All’inizio del tempo, il Creatore diede vita all’Universo, riempiendolo di stelle e pianeti.

Sentendosi solo, il Creatore riempì le rocce ruotanti intorno ai soli di esseri viventi.

Alcuni di essi erano solo piante, fiori, animali ed insetti, ma altri erano creature intelligenti e pensanti.

Sul nostro mondo, Egli creò gli uomini e le donne, dividendoli in Alfa e Beta.

Gli Alfa possedevano grandi poteri magici e si dedicarono a controllare e studiare come funzionasse ciò che il Creatore ci aveva donato, mentre i Beta non potevano usare la magia ed ebbero il compito di coltivare la terra, cacciare e pescare, allevare gli animali e costruire le case, in modo da sostentare la vita della specie.

Gli Alfa e i Beta potevano innamorarsi, sposarsi e procreare, scegliendosi ed accoppiandosi come comandava il loro cuore.

Da eventuali unioni miste, potevano nascere, indifferentemente, Alfa e Beta.

Questi, però, non erano le sole creature senzienti presenti sul nostro mondo.

Infatti, si racconta che, all’inizio dei tempi, ci fosse una terza specie umana, preziosa e rara come un diamante, dotata di un immenso potere magico, che nessun Alfa avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere …

 

“Gli Omega!” Sherlock interruppe il racconto del fratello, eccitato.

“Gli Omega.” Annuì Mycroft, con un mezzo sorriso e riprese a raccontare.

 

… gli Omega erano creature uniche e meravigliose, complete.

Erano il tutto, il maschile ed il femminile presenti in un unico straordinario essere.

Esteriormente erano uomini, ma potevano essere ingravidati, solo da maschi Alfa, e mettevano al mondo sempre e solo Omega.

Erano persone libere ed indipendenti, forti e combattive.

Erano loro a scegliere il compagno.

Quando incontravano qualcuno che attirasse la loro attenzione, gli Omega rilasciavano una scia profumata, che poteva essere percepita solo dall’Alfa a cui fosse diretta.

Se questi la trovava invitante, ne era così inebriato da perdere il controllo e diventare il compagno dell’Omega, anche se prima avesse provato sentimenti per qualcun altro.

Gli Omega, però, potevano usare e lasciare gli Alfa, senza che questi potessero fare nulla per trattenerli, a meno che non riuscissero a scatenare …

 

“Il Calore!” lo interruppe, nuovamente, Sherlock, con un piccolo strillo.

Mycroft si girò verso il fratello minore.

I suoi occhi azzurri brillarono, leggermente irritati, nel riflesso di un raggio della luna, che entrava dalla finestra:

“Sei venuto a sentire la storia o a raccontarla? – sbottò – Perché io dormirei anche senza la favola della buona notte!”

Sherlock si sdraiò composto, a fianco del fratello, gli occhi appena lucidi:

“Scusa. – mormorò, sperando che la voce non si incrinasse – Non ti interromperò più.”

A Mycroft si strinse il cuore.

In fin dei conti, Sherlock non si era comportato in modo diverso da quello che avrebbe fatto un qualsiasi suo coetaneo.

Il fatto che Sherlock fosse così intelligente e maturo, per la sua età, portava spesso Mycroft a dimenticare che avesse solo undici anni.

“Non fa nulla. – sospirò, addolcendo la voce – Intervieni quando vuoi.”

Sherlock tirò su con il naso e fece un piccolo sorriso.

“Il Calore. – riprese – Era davvero così irresistibile?”

“Oh, non era solo quello. – ricominciò Mycroft – Il Calore portava al Legame. Era quello il vero potere dell’Omega …”

 

… Quando un Omega ed un Alfa si innamoravano veramente, la scia si trasformava, scatenando il Calore, una magia potente ed incontrastabile.

L’Alfa e l’Omega si fondevano in un unico essere.

Continuavano ad avere due corpi, ma l’anima era una sola.

Il Legame che si creava fra l’Alfa e l’Omega era indissolubile.

Essi erano assolutamente fedeli l’uno all’altro, il potere dell’Omega diventava il potere dell’Alfa, se uno veniva ferito, l’altro avvertiva il dolore della ferita sul proprio corpo, se uno moriva, l’altro lo seguiva di lì a poco.

Nessun incantesimo era abbastanza potente da poter spezzare il Legame.

L’Alfa e l’Omega si appartenevano e si completavano.

All’inizio dei tempi, questo era sufficiente.

L’Umanità era felice, viveva in pace e prosperava.

Fino alle Guerre del Dominio …

 

La voce di Mycroft era diventata bassa e fu attraversata da una breve vibrazione.

Sherlock sentì scorrere un brivido freddo lungo la schiena.

Le Guerre del Dominio venivano tutt’ora studiate a scuola.

Non esistevano memorie scritte, ma c’erano ancora zone della Terra che portavano i segni degli incredibili incantesimi, che erano stati scatenati in quelle epoche remote.

C’erano luoghi inaccessibili, dove la vita era stata sterminata e non era più possibile.

Persino la tecnologia moderna non riusciva a penetrare quegli scudi o a riportare in equilibrio il sistema ecologico naturale, sconvolto da una guerra il cui ricordo si perdeva nella notte dei tempi.

Fortunatamente quegli incantesimi, così potenti e devastanti, erano stati dimenticati, cancellati dalla memoria degli Alfa insieme agli Omega.

 

… Nessuno ricorda chi abbia scatenato le Guerre del Dominio.

I nomi di coloro che combatterono, perdendo o vincendo, si sono persi nelle polveri dei secoli.

Si sa solo che un giorno un Alfa decise che lui dovesse comandare sugli altri, perché si sentiva superiore e più forte di tutti.

Qualcuno si sottomise al suo potere, ma quasi tutti gli altri Alfa si schierarono contro di lui.

Questo primo Alfa fu sconfitto, però, il seme della discordia era stato piantato.

I vincitori non capirono la lezione.

Ognuno di essi pensò che la vittoria fosse merito suo e che questo gli desse il diritto di governare su tutti gli altri.

Si scatenò una guerra senza quartiere, un tutti contro tutti.

I Beta erano usati come carne da macello, per la supremazia dell’Alfa che possedeva le terre in cui vivevano.

Gli Omega Legati furono costretti ad usare il proprio potere gli uni contro gli altri, per soddisfare la bramosia di potere dei loro compagni.

Gli Alfa non legati, capirono che avevano bisogno del potere degli Omega, se volevano vincere.

Cominciarono a dare la caccia agli Omega liberi, tentando di conquistarne il cuore, con le buone, ma più spesso con le cattive.

Alfa senza scrupoli crearono pozioni sempre più potenti, affinché si scatenasse il Calore e con esso arrivasse il Legame.

Molti Omega morirono, a seguito di pozioni velenose o perché misero fine alla propria vita, pur di fermare la caccia ai propri simili.

Quando gli Alfa si resero conto che nel mondo non c’erano più Omega, ormai era tardi: essi erano stati tutti sterminati.

Fu solo a quel punto che, consapevoli di avere fatto estinguere una creatura meravigliosa, gli Alfa misero fine alle Guerre del Dominio, accordandosi nel dividersi terre e potere.

 

 

La voce di Mycroft era diventata un sussurro.

Sherlock si era sdraiato su un fianco, per poterlo sentire meglio.

Un silenzio quasi opprimente cadde nella stanza.

Si sentivano solo il pendolo dell’ingresso e il canto di qualche uccello notturno.

“Secondo te, gli Omega sono mai esistiti davvero?” chiese Sherlock.

Mycroft rifletté a lungo, prima di rispondere.

La scienza ufficiale asseriva che gli Omega non fossero altro che personaggi mitologici e che non fossero mai realmente esistiti, ma che fossero stati inventati per spiegare gli immensi poteri scatenati durante le Guerre del Dominio e che ora erano completamente spariti.

Altri studiosi, additati dai colleghi come pazzi o visionari, sostenevano che gli Omega non solo fossero reali, ma che esistessero ancora, nascosti alla vista di Alfa e Beta da qualche potente incantesimo, da loro stessi evocato, per proteggersi dalla cupidigia e dalla bramosia di potere degli Alfa.

Non c’erano prove fisiche e scientifiche dell’esistenza di una terza specie umana.

Eppure, quegli effetti, ancora presenti, di incantesimi così antichi, non si potevano spiegare se non con la presenza di qualcuno molto più potente di un Alfa.

“Chissà, Sherlock. – rispose Mycroft, con un sorriso – Forse sarai tu a risolvere questo enigma. Che ne dici di andare a letto? Sarebbe ora che tu dormissi.”

“Posso restare qui con te, stanotte? – domandò Sherlock, titubante – Non ci vedremo per tanto tempo.”

Mycroft spostò lo sguardo verso il fratellino, ma non poté vederne il viso, dato che era in una zona d’ombra.

Lui non amava avere contatti fisici con le persone, nemmeno con Sherlock.

Ogni tocco poteva essere frainteso per qualcosa che non era.

In quel momento, però, sapeva quale fosse la paura di Sherlock.

Mycroft stava per abbandonarlo, per lasciarlo solo in un mondo freddo ed ostile.

Come fratello maggiore, aveva il dovere di prendersi cura del fratellino minore e di fargli sentire il calore della propria presenza, in modo che potesse conservarlo nella propria mente eccezionale ed usarlo, in caso di necessità.

E Mycroft sapeva che Sherlock avrebbe avuto spesso bisogno del ricordo del suo abbraccio rassicurante.

Prese Sherlock fra le braccia e gli accarezzò la testa:

“Dormi. – sussurrò – Veglierò io sui tuoi sogni, stanotte e per sempre.”

Sherlock si raggomitolò contro il fratello, grato per quel raro abbraccio, e si addormentò, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

 

 

L’isola si trovava nell’Oceano Atlantico, al centro di una zona verso cui nessuna nave o nessun aereo avrebbe mai fatto rotta.

Gli incantesimi che gli Omega avevano creato per proteggere la loro sicurezza, avrebbero fatto affondare ogni nave o precipitare ogni aereo che avesse avuto la sventura di avvicinarsi troppo al loro rifugio.

L’estensione dell’isola era pari a quella dell’Irlanda ed aveva un clima temperato in ogni periodo dell’anno.

Gli Omega coltivavano la terra, allevavano animali e pescavano.

L’isola era assolutamente autosufficiente e capace di assicurare loro un’esistenza tranquilla e pacifica.

Malgrado fossero perfettamente a conoscenza dei progressi tecnologici del Mondo Esterno, gli Omega non si erano adeguati, perché, ciò che non potevano fare usando le mani, lo facevano usando la magia.

Darren Watson faceva parte del Collegio degli Anziani, anche se era uno dei membri più giovani.

Aveva l’aspetto di un uomo di quaranta anni, era biondo, non molto alto, ma con un fisico asciutto e profondi occhi azzurri.

Stava osservando il figlio minore, mentre lottava con i coetanei, nel giardino che circondava la scuola di magia.

La lotta libera era una delle attività predilette dai ragazzi, per sfogare le incredibili energie tipiche della loro giovane età.

La giornata era soleggiata e calda.

I ragazzi lottavano sul prato, a torso, gambe e piedi nudi, con le parti intime coperte da pantaloncini corti, così aderenti da non lasciare spazio all’immaginazione.

I loro corpi erano sudati e risplendevano al sole, mentre le loro risate e le battute scherzose riempivano l’aria profumata dai fiori presenti nel giardino e sugli alberi.

John aveva diciotto anni ed assomigliava molto al padre.

Era biondo, non troppo alto, ma proporzionato e con un fisico asciutto, mentre gli occhi erano di un azzurro così profondo, che ricordava il colore dell’oceano, che circondava e proteggeva la loro isola.

John era impegnato in un incontro con un ragazzo più grosso di lui, ma stava decisamente avendo la meglio.

Con un’ultima mossa, mise l’avversario con la faccia a terra, bloccandolo con un ginocchio in mezzo alla schiena e le braccia intrappolate in una presa ferrea.

“Va bene! Basta! Mi arrendo!” ringhiò il ragazzo più grosso.

John lo lasciò libero e gli allungò una mano, per aiutarlo ad alzarsi, sorridendogli allegro.

“Peter, ti sei fatto battere dalla pulce!” lo schernì un altro ragazzo.

Il ragazzo si voltò verso quello che aveva parlato, con un ghigno irridente:

“Non mi sembra che tu abbia fatto una figura migliore della mia, Alfred!”

“Questo perché la pulce nasconde un gigante!” ribatté Alfred.

Le risate scoppiarono fragorose, facendo scappare alcuni uccellini curiosi, che si erano avvicinati ai ragazzi.

Fu a quel punto che John notò il padre.

Il giovane gli sorrise, ma lo guardò interdetto.

Il viso del padre aveva un’espressione malinconica e triste, di cui John non capiva il motivo.

Anche gli altri ragazzi si voltarono verso Darren, che salutò tutti con un cenno del capo.

“Padre, va tutto bene?” chiese John, incerto.

“Il Collegio degli Anziani ha deciso chi siano i ragazzi che andranno nel Mondo Esterno. – rispose Darren, con voce grave – Tu sei uno dei prescelti, figlio mio. La Consulta dell’Accademia ha stabilito che tu sia adatto alla missione.”

John mantenne gli occhi fissi in quelli del padre, mentre gli altri ragazzi si scambiarono sguardi preoccupati.

Andare nel Mondo Esterno poteva sembrare un’avventura emozionante, ma era pericoloso.

Gli Omega non potevano ingravidarsi fra di loro ed avevano bisogno che un Alfa li fecondasse, per salvare la specie e non estinguersi.

Per questo motivo, ogni anno venivano scelti alcuni ragazzi, affinché andassero nel Mondo Esterno, trovassero un Alfa che ritenessero degno di essere il loro compagno e si facessero mettere incinti.

Appena ingravidati, un incantesimo di richiamo riportava gli Omega all’isola, al sicuro.

“Sono onorato di essere stato scelto, padre.” Disse John, in tono sicuro e dolce.

Darren sentì un brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena.

Erano le parole di rito, lo sapeva, ma erano le stesse pronunciate anni prima da Harry, il fratello maggiore di John.

Darren ricordava ancora con orrore il giorno in cui il corpo martoriato e moribondo del figlio maggiore era tornato all’isola, richiamato dall’Incantesimo della Morte.

Aveva provato una gioia egoista e segreta, quando Michael, il suo secondogenito, non era stato ritenuto idoneo per la missione.

Aveva tanto sperato che sarebbe stato lo stesso per John, ma in cuor suo aveva sempre saputo che il figlio minore sarebbe stato ritenuto adatto e che sarebbe stato mandato nel Mondo Esterno.

“Domani mattina sei atteso all’Accademia, per l’addestramento. – continuò Darren – Sarà intenso e duro, ma sono sicuro che saprai rendere orgoglioso del tuo operato sia me che la Comunità Omega.”

Anche la sua era la risposta di rito all’accettazione della missione, ma il cuore di Darren piangeva ed aveva sperato che John rifiutasse di partire.

Sarebbe stato biasimato ed additato, certo, ma sarebbe stato al sicuro, vivo.

Darren non voleva perdere un altro figlio.

Non voleva allevare i propri nipoti senza che avessero un padre.

Lo sguardo di John era determinato e sicuro.

Aveva una missione e nulla gli avrebbe impedito di portarla a termine.

Terminate le frasi di rito fra padre e figlio, gli altri ragazzi si avvicinarono a John, congratulandosi con lui e dandogli grandi pacche sulle spalle.

Molti si guardavano intorno, sperando di non vedere arrivare il proprio padre e ripetere lo stesso cerimoniale appena portato a termine da Darren e John.

John sapeva cosa provasse il padre e ne era dispiaciuto.

Allo stesso tempo, però, non poteva evitare di sentire crescere in lui l’eccitazione per quello che avrebbe trovato al di là dello schermo magico, che proteggeva l’isola.

I racconti di coloro che tornavano, parlavano di palazzi magnifici, fatti di acciaio e pietra, di tecnologia unita alla magia, di arte straordinaria e di città immense e densamente popolate.

Era curioso di conoscere gli Alfa e i Beta.

In fin dei conti, non potevano essere così diversi da loro.

Era un po’ timoroso di doversi concedere a qualcuno, ma sapeva che il proprio istinto lo avrebbe condotto verso la persona giusta.

Con un sorriso sulle labbra, ringraziò gli amici e si avviò verso casa, con il padre al proprio fianco.

Il sole era alto in cielo e sembrava volesse illuminare un futuro sereno e felice per un giovane Omega di nome John Watson.

 

 

**Angolo dell’autrice**

 

Come tutti avrete perfettamente capito, l’isola, in cui si sono rifugiati gli Omega, è ispirata ai miti di  Atlantide e di Avalon, le due isole fantastiche per eccellenza.

L’isola degli Omega si trova nell’Oceano Atlantico, come Atlantide, ed è difesa da una magia che impedisce a chiunque di arrivare fino a lei, come Avalon.

Ulteriori caratteristiche dell’isola ed altri particolari della storia degli Omega saranno spiegate nel corso del racconto.

 

Per chi sia rimasto intrigato da questo racconto, l’appuntamento è per giovedì prossimo.

 

Ciao!


	2. La prima missione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John è mandato in missione per la prima volta nel Mondo Esterno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo capitolo di questa Omegaverse decisamente particolare.  
> La storia non sarà incentrata sulla lotta per conquistare il cuore di John.  
> Anche perché sappiamo tutti che il vincitore sarebbe solo uno e che non ci sarebbero chance per Mycroft e Lestrade, quindi sarebbe crudele, da parte mia, farli sperare per nulla.
> 
> Grazie per i kudos ed i commenti allo scorso capitolo.
> 
> Buona lettura!

**La prima missione**

 

 

I forti venti che sferzavano l’Isola sembravano volere spezzare le chiome degli alberi.

La pioggia battente si infrangeva contro i vetri e gli edifici.

Il cielo era così plumbeo, da far pensare che il sole non si sarebbe più fatto vedere.

Nessuno usciva di casa, se non era strettamente necessario.

Erano trascorsi alcuni mesi, da quando Darren Watson aveva informato il figlio minore John che era stato scelto per andare nel Mondo Esterno.

John era tornato a casa dal padre per qualche giorno, dopo avere trascorso un periodo nella sede della Consulta dell’Accademia, dove venivano addestrati gli Omega che sarebbero andati in missione e dove sarebbero ritornati, gravidi, per essere assistiti fino al parto.

Stava leggendo un libro su come usare i mezzi di trasporto del Mondo Esterno, quando il padre lo raggiunse nel salotto.

Darren si andò a sedere nella poltrona posta di fronte, le braccia appoggiate ai braccioli, osservando l’espressione intenta del figlio.

Avendo sentito il padre avvicinarsi, John chiuse il libro ed alzò gli occhi su di lui, sorridendogli.

“Domani partirai. – sospirò Darren, afferrando i braccioli con le mani con tanta forza che le nocche divennero bianche – Gli incantesimi di copertura della tua identità sono stati verificati e sono risultati tutti perfettamente sicuri.”

John attese che il padre continuasse.

Darren aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla finestra alle spalle del figlio, bagnata dalla pioggia, che sembrava versare  addosso a John un torrente di lacrime.

“Andare nel Mondo Esterno può sembrare un’avventura eccitante, ma non è così. – riprese il padre, con voce assorta e piena di dolore – Una volta là, sarai completamente solo e non potrai fare affidamento su nessuno, nemmeno sull’Alfa a cui donerai un piccolo pezzo del tuo cuore ed una parte del tuo potere. Stai attento a non innamorarti e a non Legarti all’Alfa che sceglierai come tuo compagno. Ricorda che lo devi solo usare per essere ingravidato, che deve essere un amante momentaneo, non l’uomo con cui dividerai il resto della tua vita. Se ti innamorassi, quando tornerai qui, avrai il cuore spezzato. Gli Alfa si dimenticheranno di te, ma tu continueresti ad amarli ed a desiderare di tornare da loro. Sai cosa sia accaduto a chi lo abbia fatto.”

John assentì.

Il tempo scorreva in modo diverso sull’Isola rispetto al Mondo Esterno.

L’incantesimo di protezione primigenio aveva anche dilatato il tempo in modo da allungare la loro vita, affinché non avessero necessità di andare nel Mondo Esterno a lungo, per mantenere la specie.

Durante le Guerre del Dominio, troppi Omega erano stati sacrificati dai loro stessi compagni, pur di ottenere il potere a cui aspiravano.

Gli Alfa e i Beta avevano dimenticato tutto e vedevano quel remoto periodo avvolto nelle nebbie della leggenda, ma per gli Omega era la loro Storia …

 

… All’inizio dei tempi, quando gli Omega vivevano ancora nel Mondo Esterno, erano rari e dovevano accoppiarsi con gli Alfa per preservare la loro specie.

Raggiunta la maggiore età, gli Omega cercavano un compagno, che ritenessero degno di diventare il padre dei loro figli.

Alfa, Beta ed Omega emettevano delle scie che indicavano il loro stato d’animo e le loro emozioni.

Alfa e Beta, però, non riuscivano a percepirle, a meno che non fosse presente un Omega, che facesse da catalizzatore.

Gli Omega, infatti, usavano le scie per scegliere e proporsi ad un Alfa.

Quando trovavano qualcuno da cui erano attratti, gli Omega emettevano una scia, affinché l’Alfa sapesse di essere stato scelto.

Se l’Alfa provava gli stessi sentimenti, rilasciava anche lui una scia, che si fondeva con quella dell’Omega.

Il momento di maggiore fertilità del mese era chiamato Calore, perché la scia dell’Omega diventava molto intensa e seducente, attraendo a sé l’Alfa, che non poteva resistere al suo richiamo.

Se si trattava di una semplice avventura, gli Omega donavano all’Alfa una piccolissima parte del proprio potere, durante il rapporto, come se volessero ricompensarli del fatto di avere regalato loro un erede.

Se, invece, si trattava di un sentimento più profondo, durante la prima notte del Calore, all’apice del piacere, si creava il Legame, che univa la vita dell’Alfa a quella dell’Omega.

Oltre a condividere il proprio enorme potere magico con il compagno, l’Omega subiva le ferite e sentiva il dolore al posto dell’Alfa, rendendo quest’ultimo praticamente invulnerabile, fino a morire con o per lui.

L’aumento del potere magico e la consapevolezza di non subire danni in battaglia spingevano gli Alfa a cercare, catturare e costringere gli Omega al Legame, attraverso incantesimi pericolosi e pozioni velenose.

Albus il Saggio, stanco di vedere morire tanti giovani Omega per la sola bramosia di potere degli Alfa, aveva radunato un certo numero di vecchi Omega ed incantato l’Isola, in modo che nessuno potesse trovarla ed approdarvi, a meno che non fosse un Omega o un Alfa a cui non importasse nulla del potere, ma cercasse solo di riunirsi al proprio amante.

Una volta radunati i pochi neonati, bambini e ragazzi sopravvissuti alla cupidigia degli Alfa, gli Omega si erano isolati dal resto del Mondo, sperando di essere dimenticati.

Solo con il trascorre degli anni si erano resi conto che avevano bisogno di procreare, se volevano davvero sopravvivere.

Avevano mandato i pochi giovani rimasti nel Mondo Esterno, marchiandoli con un incantesimo di ritorno, che li riportasse all’Isola, una volta che fossero stati ingravidati.

I prescelti erano inviati in missione per tre volte, nella speranza che tornassero sempre indietro, vivi.

 

John sapeva cosa tormentasse il padre.

Harry, il fratello maggiore di John, non aveva superato la sua seconda missione.

Probabilmente aveva incontrato un Alfa, di cui si era veramente innamorato, e si era Legato a lui.

Purtroppo, gli Alfa erano sempre coinvolti in qualche guerra e Harry aveva subito le ferite riportate dal compagno, salvandogli la vita, ma perdendo la propria.

A ricordo del fratello morto, era rimasto solo un bambino, che Darren stava allevando con infinito amore.

“Non devi lasciarti coinvolgere emotivamente. – continuò Darren – Sei giovane. Devi scegliere qualcuno della tua età o poco più grande, che abbia solo voglia di divertirsi. Vai anche con più partner, non importa cosa loro possano pensare di te, ma non Legarti. Non farmi questo, John.”

John si alzò dalla poltrona e si andò ad inginocchiare davanti al padre, prendendogli le mani fra le proprie:

“Padre, sai che non farei mai nulla per farti soffrire, ma non posso prometterti una cosa simile. – sussurrò, con dolcezza – Non si può comandare al cuore. Anche durante l’addestramento ci hanno raccomandato di cercare qualcuno che non voglia una storia seria. Ci faranno andare nel Mondo Esterno praticamente prossimi al Calore, in modo che possiamo essere ingravidati il prima possibile. Farò di tutto per non Legarmi, ma non posso giurarti che non accadrà.”

Darren irrigidì la mascella.

Un lampo improvviso illuminò il salotto, seguito da un tuono che fece vibrare i vetri e rimbombò, con un suono basso e cupo, nella stanza.

“I sentimenti non sono un vantaggio. – sibilò Darren – Ricordalo!”

“Lo ricorderò, padre. – tentò di rassicuralo John – Deciderò con la mente, non con il cuore.”

Il silenzio piombò grave nella stanza, interrotto solo dai suoni del temporale che infuriava sull’isola.

 

 

Il giorno dopo era illuminato da un sole caldo ed il cielo era limpido e privo di nubi.

John non era riuscito a dormire, eccitato e preoccupato per la missione.

Stava preparando la colazione per tutti, quando si sentì un lieve bussare alla porta della cucina.

John si voltò per vedere chi fosse e si trovò davanti il viso imbarazzato di Peter Allen.

I capelli rossi incorniciavano un viso ancora imberbe ed allungato, mentre gli occhi verdi esprimevano un nervosismo insolito per il ragazzo alto e dal fisico robusto.

Con un sorriso sulle labbra, John andò ad aprire all’amico.

“Ciao Peter, non mi aspettavo una tua visita. – lo salutò – Vuoi entrare?”

“No. – ribatté Peter – Vorrei che uscissi un attimo, se hai tempo.”

John annuì ed uscì.

Si andarono a sedere su un dondolo, posto in mezzo al giardino.

Il sole li scaldava piacevolmente.

“So che non dovrei essere qui. – esordì Peter, non riuscendo a guardare John negli occhi e stropicciandosi le mani – So che non dovrei dirti quello che ho in mente, ma …”

“Peter …” cercò di interromperlo John, avendo capito cosa stesse per dire.

I ragazzi Omega potevano avere rapporti sessuali con i loro coetanei, ma non potevano avere una relazione con nessuno, fino a quando non avessero avuto diciannove anni.

Coloro che andavano in missione nel Mondo Esterno erano sempre scelti fra chi avesse diciotto anni.

Negli anni seguenti, i prescelti erano destinati a compiere la loro missione e non potevano avere un compagno sull’Isola, mentre i ragazzi che non andavano in missione potevano formare una famiglia.

“Non interrompermi, per favore o non riuscirò a parlarti.” Peter guardò finalmente John negli occhi.

C’erano dolore e disperazione, negli occhi verdi di Peter.

John gli prese la mano.

Avevano avuto una breve relazione e tutti pensavano che si sarebbero messi insieme.

“Ti aspetterò. – disse Peter – Tu sai che ti amo ed io ti aspetterò. Non mi importa con quanti Alfa andrai a letto. Non li amerai mai e capisco la missione, che ti è stata affidata. Io sarò qui, per te, quando tornerai.”

John scosse la testa:

“Non voglio che tu lo faccia. – ribatté John, in tono deciso – Se tornerò da questa missione, ne dovrò compiere altre due. Passeranno anni, prima che arrivi il giorno in cui potremmo stare insieme. Ed anche allora, non potrò mai sapere in che stato arriverò a quel momento. Sai che ci sono Omega che impazziscono. Altri che non tornano affatto. Non voglio che tu tenga in sospeso la tua vita per me. Non sarebbe giusto. Devi farti una vita tua e trovare qualcuno da amare.”

“Io avevo trovato qualcuno da amare, ma mi sta lasciando.” Mormorò Peter.

“Non per mia scelta.” Sussurrò John, stringendogli la mano.

La scia di Peter si fece intensa , piena di desiderio e dolore.

Quella di John era colma di tristezza e rimpianto.

Con un gesto improvviso, Peter afferrò il volto di John, appoggiando le proprie labbra a quelle dell’altro.

John aprì la bocca e le loro lingue si intrecciarono, in un bacio disperato e salato.

Quando si separarono, Peter fuggì via, senza aggiungere una sola parola.

Entrambi sapevano che quello era stato un addio.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes era all’ultimo anno di Università.

Era stato uno studente brillante e molto apprezzato dagli insegnanti.

Non gli importava che i suoi coetanei lo ritenessero freddo e calcolatore.

Mycroft sapeva di esserlo e se ne faceva un vanto.

Lui non aveva tempo da perdere in festini e sciocchezze varie, perché aveva un obbiettivo da raggiungere e non avrebbe permesso a niente e a nessuno di ostacolarlo.

La sessione estiva di esami stava per iniziare, così tutti gli studenti erano impegnati a frequentare le ultime lezioni e a studiare.

La giornata era soleggiata e calda.

Mycroft era seduto su una panchina, con un libro aperto sulle ginocchia, intento a leggere alcuni incantesimi decisamente complicati.

 

 

John era arrivato a Londra da pochi giorni, che gli erano serviti per adattarsi alla vita nel Mondo Esterno.

Per chiunque lo incontrasse, John aveva sempre fatto parte della sua vita.

Gli incantesimi lanciati dall’Isola servivano proprio a garantire che nessuno si facesse domande sulla reale identità dell’Omega in missione.

John aveva deciso che il luogo migliore, in cui incontrare un potenziale compagno, fosse l’Università e stava studiando i ragazzi che la frequentavano.

Alfa e Beta ridevano e scherzavano, mischiati in un apparente stato di uguaglianza.

Erano allegri, spensierati e pieni di vita.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere difficile trovarne uno che accettasse di vivere l’avventura di una notte.

John sapeva che fosse fondamentale che lui rimasse incinto, ma non voleva che qualcuno dovesse soffrire, affinché lui potesse portare a termine la propria missione.

L’isolamento degli Omega era stato causato dal comportamento degli Alfa, ma John vedeva solo dei suoi coetanei e si chiedeva se fosse veramente ancora necessario vivere come reclusi, sulla loro Isola o non fosse finalmente giunto il momento di rivelare la loro esistenza e riunirsi al resto dell’umanità.

John percepiva le scie di Alfa e Beta, chiedendosi cosa loro sentissero della sua.

Nessuno, però, sembrò notarlo o guardarlo in modo strano, quindi si rilassò.

Il suo sguardo cadde su un ragazzo, seduto su una panchina.

Tutti gli altri erano in piccoli gruppi, mentre lui era solo e sembrava che tutti lo evitassero.

Un raggio di sole filtrò dalla chioma dell’albero, sotto cui era posta la panchina, illuminando i capelli neri del ragazzo e facendo risaltare i lineamenti del viso, delicati e nobili.

Lo si sarebbe potuto definire un ragazzo non bello, ma con un suo fascino.

Indossava dei jeans ed un maglioncino di cotone leggero, come tutti gli altri ragazzi, ma la posa era così formale e rigida, che sembrava che si trovasse seduto alla scrivania di un ufficio importante, vestito con un costoso completo da tre pezzi.

“Guardalo! – sbottò sprezzante un ragazzo, alle spalle di John, parlando con un amico – Il Signor Ghiaccio sta preparando l’ennesimo esame perfetto. Non hai idea di quanto mi piacerebbe vederlo crollare dal piedistallo che si è costruito sotto i piedi.”

“Saremmo in tanti a volerlo vedere fallire. – ribatté l’amico, altrettanto acido – Mycroft Holmes non sa cosa siano i sentimenti. Sono sicuro che sarebbe capace di passare sopra a chiunque, pur di ottenere ciò che vuole.”

“Potrebbe accadere prima di quanto pensiate. – ridacchiò un terzo ragazzo – Sapete che lui raccoglie informazioni su tutti i professori. Beh, potrebbe essere accaduto che abbia ricevuto una soffiata sbagliata! Fossi in voi, non perderei la prossima lezione di Carson. Ci sarà da divertirsi!”

I tre ragazzi si allontanarono, mentre John continuava ad osservare il ragazzo che avevano chiamato Mycroft Holmes.

Se veramente era così indifferente ai sentimenti, poteva essere il candidato giusto per diventare il padre del suo primogenito.

Una volta che John avesse ottenuto da Mycroft quello che voleva, l’Alfa non avrebbe sofferto per la sua scomparsa.

Probabilmente, non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto.

John sorrise, contento di avere trovato il giusto candidato.

Doveva solo convincerlo ad andare a letto con lui.

 

 

La lezione del professor Fanton Carson era più noiosa del solito.

Fenomenologia della Divinazione interessava veramente a pochi studenti, ma era uno degli esami obbligatori e doveva essere assolutamente superato al primo tentativo o il professore ne faceva un affronto personale, complicando la vita del povero laureando di turno.

Mycroft aveva diligentemente raccolto le notizie più disparate sul professore, come faceva sempre.

Conoscere bene gli insegnanti, cosa apprezzassero e cosa criticassero, si era rivelato un ottimo aiuto per mantenere alti i propri voti, oltre allo studio.

Carson stava parlando della teoria di Hermione Winsley sull’incidenza di Saturno e dei suoi anelli in relazione alla precisione delle Profezie pronunciate mentre il pianeta si trovava nel segno del Leone.

Mycroft era stato informato del fatto che il docente disprezzasse la Winsley e stava per alzare la mano per obbiettare che la teoria non avesse alcuna rilevanza, stando allo studio di Ron Granger, quando qualcuno gli fermò il braccio.

Holmes si voltò, infastidito, verso un ragazzo biondo, che si era seduto accanto a lui:

“Lascia subito il mio braccio! – sibilò, furioso – Perché mi hai fermato?”

“Sto cercando di impedirti di fare una stupidaggine.” Ribatté il ragazzo, senza farsi intimidire dalla reazione di Mycroft.

Il professore venne attratto dal piccolo diverbio:

“Holmes! Watson! – tuonò, seccato – Perché disturbate la lezione?”

“Avevo fatto notare a Myc che la teoria della Winsley è stata contraddetta da quella di Granger. – rispose John, prontamente – Lui mi stava dicendo che lo studio di Granger si basa su dati inaffidabili e fuorvianti e che non può essere considerato serio e preciso.”

“Il signor Holmes ha ragione! – scattò Carson, furioso – Ron Granger è uno scienziato da strapazzo, che dovrebbe essere buttato fuori dalla comunità dei Veggenti! Hermione Winsley, invece, è una studiosa seria, scrupolosa ed assolutamente precisa. La sua teoria è l’unica che possa essere presa in considerazione. Ottima risposta, signor Holmes. Mi ricorderò di questo all’esame. Ed anche al suo, signor Watson!”

Mycroft si voltò verso la fonte della sua informazione.

Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi fissi sul proprio quaderno e non ricambiò lo sguardo.

Notando qualche sussurro deluso, Mycroft capì che il ragazzo biondo lo aveva appena salvato dalla furia del professor Carson.

Holmes si fece un appunto mentale di farla pagare cara a chi avesse tentato di prendersi gioco di lui, poi fissò il ragazzo biondo.

Non sembrava assolutamente preoccupato dal fatto di essere finito sul libro nero di Carson.

Era tranquillo e rilassato, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.

Mycroft ricordava di averlo vista di sfuggita, ma lo aveva classificato come insignificante.

Malgrado non fosse interessato ad intrecciare amicizie con gli altri ragazzi, sapere chi fossero quelli con cui mantenere rapporti cordiali e quali da evitare, era fondamentale per i suoi piani futuri.

La lezione riprese e Mycroft decise che, appena terminata, avrebbe approfondito la conoscenza del suo misterioso compagno di corso.

 

 

Carson finì di parlare e gli studenti iniziarono a raccogliere le loro cose, chiacchierando vivacemente:

“Perché ti sei messo nei guai per aiutarmi?” chiese Mycroft al suo vicino.

“Ho sentito che avevano preparato questo scherzo contro di te. – John scrollò le spalle – Mi è sembrato giusto impedirti di fare la figura dello stupido e rovinare la tua media, solo perché qualcuno invidia la tua mente brillante. Dovresti stare più attento, però, a come raccogli le tue informazioni. A me è bastato veramente poco per scoprire tutto.”

“Lo farò. – ribatté Mycroft – Tu ora, comunque, sei in un mare di guai con Carson. Come pensi di salvarti al suo esame?”

“Oh, ti garantisco che non è un grosso problema.” John ridacchiò.

Si voltò verso Mycroft e ne osservò i vivaci ed intelligenti occhi azzurri.

“Credo che tu mi debba almeno un trancio di pizza.” Propose John, con un sorriso allegro.

Mycroft si irrigidì.

Non amava la socializzazione.

Anche se la proposta proveniva da qualcuno che gli aveva appena salvato la carriera universitaria.

John emise una scia bassa, rassicurante e avvolgente.

Mycroft venne inebriato da un profumo di erba tagliata di fresco e rose, che lo riportò a casa.

John sentì che l’altro rispondeva con una scia nostalgica e malinconica.

A Mycroft mancavano il calore e la sicurezza, che associava alla casa in cui vivevano i suoi genitori nel Sussex.

Era una cosa decisamente strana, per qualcuno che non ammetteva i propri sentimenti, ma la scia prendeva forma dalla parte più remota e nascosta dell’essere umano.

John sapeva che spesso nemmeno chi emetteva la scia sapeva quali sentimenti reali provasse, fino a quando non sentiva di cosa sapesse il proprio odore.

John prese la mano di Mycroft e la accarezzò delicatamente, con il pollice:

“Scommetto che hai bisogno di distrarti un po’. – sussurrò, suadente – Tutti sentono la necessità di ricaricarsi un po’. Posso offrirti qualcosa che nessuno ti proporrebbe. Ti farebbe sentire meglio, ti rilasserebbe e schiarirebbe la mente. Non faresti più l’errore di valutazione che hai appena fatto. Non ti sto chiedendo amore eterno. Solo una notte di puro, sano e divertente sesso.”

Mycroft sentiva come se non avesse più il completo controllo di una parte primordiale e istintiva che risiedeva nel profondo, dentro di lui.

Quella parte voleva possedere ogni centimetro del corpo del ragazzo che aveva davanti a sé.

Voleva prenderlo, entrare in lui, morderlo fino a marchiarlo, per far capire a tutti che lui fosse suo.

“Avrai ciò che chiedi. – rispose Mycroft – E ti dimostrerò che non sono così freddo come tutti pensano.”

 

 

Entrarono nella stanza di Mycroft mentre si stavano baciando.

Usciti dall’aula, John aveva sfiorato le dita della mano di Mycroft, che non si era sottratto al tocco.

Il ragazzo biondo sapeva di non dover forzare la mano all’altro, ma aveva continuato a sfiorarlo, guardando, quasi indifferente, davanti a sé.

John lasciava che la scia arrivasse a Mycroft eccitante e suadente.

Il Calore era iniziato il giorno prima e John si sentiva pronto ad accogliere qualcuno dentro di sé.

La palazzina in cui Mycroft aveva la stanza era praticamente vuota.

Dato l’orario, quasi tutti i ragazzi erano nelle mense o nel giardino dell’Unviersità, a mangiare qualcosa, mentre studiavano.

Appena varcata la soglia del dormitorio, Mycroft si era voltato verso John, afferrandogli i polsi, sollevandoli sulla testa dell’altro e bloccandolo con il proprio corpo contro la porta.

Aveva appoggiato le labbra su quelle di John, mentre la lingua le sollecitava, impaziente, a lasciarlo entrare.

John non si fece pregare.

Schiuse le labbra e lasciò che Mycroft si impadronisse della sua bocca, esplorandola ed assaporandola.

Quasi senza staccarsi, avevano salito le scale, che portavano al primo piano, alla stanza di Mycroft.

John non si rese nemmeno conto che fossero entrati da qualche parte.

Si accorse del letto solo quando Mycroft ve lo fece cadere sopra.

John rimase sorpreso da quell’improvviso distacco ed aprì gli occhi.

Si trovò davanti lo sguardo rapace di Mycroft e notò il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni.

Mycroft li slacciò e li fece scivolare a terra, liberando la propria erezione e sfilandosi il resto degli abiti.

John lo imitò, rimanendo sul letto e non distogliendo lo sguardo dall’altro.

Si fissarono un attimo, il fiato corto, per il bacio prolungato e per l’eccitazione.

John prese la mano di Mycroft e lo invitò sul letto, accanto a sé, ricominciando a baciarlo.

Con un sorriso, John si staccò dalle labbra di Mycroft e cominciò ad usare la bocca per imprimersi nella memoria il corpo dell’Alfa.

Lo baciava.

Lo leccava.

Lo mordicchiava.

Lo succhiava.

La scia di Mycroft divenne forte, carica di eccitazione e di desiderio.

Un alone azzurro iniziò ad circondarli entrambi, mentre la magia di John li avvolgeva in un caldo abbraccio.

Mycroft non se ne accorse, travolto da sensazioni ed emozioni che non aveva mai provato prima.

John scendeva lentamente, prendendosi cura di ogni centimetro del torace di Mycroft.

Arrivato al pene, John ne prese in bocca la punta, leccandola dolcemente e delicatamente.

Mycroft non riuscì a trattenere un gemito di piacere ed infilò le mani nei capelli di John, ma sapeva che non era quello che voleva e che sentiva di dover fare.

Con dolcezza, allontanò John dal proprio pene, che protestò dolorosamente.

“John, – sussurrò con voce rauca – mi dispiace, ma non è questo che voglio.”

Sembrava che Mycroft facesse fatica a parlare, come se l’eccitazione non gli permettesse di pensare lucidamente.

“Non vuoi che facciamo l’amore?” chiese John, stupito.

“Voglio farlo. – rispose Mycroft – Io … voglio qualcosa di più di questo … voglio entrare in te … prenderti … muovermi dentro di te … possederti … non mi è mai successo … non ho mai sentito un desiderio così intenso per qualcuno … non so cosa tu mi abbia fatto, John … sembra quasi un incantesimo d’amore, ma non pensavo che funzionassero.”

“Non è un incantesimo. – sorrise John – È solo desiderio e ricerca del piacere. Se vuoi prendermi, fallo. Anche io vorrei sentirti dentro di me.”

Mycroft fece una smorfia felice, prese John per un polso e lo mise con la schiena contro il materasso.

John aprì le gambe, in modo che Mycroft potesse mettersi in mezzo.

Mycroft prese le ginocchia di John e le spinse verso le spalle del ragazzo biondo, quindi lo penetrò, con delicatezza e lentamente.

John rimase rilassato e Mycroft entrò più facilmente di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

Contento di non procurare dolore all’altro ragazzo, Mycroft penetrò più rapidamente John ed iniziò a muoversi, toccando o sfiorando la prostata dell’altro ad ogni movimento.

L’alone azzurro, intorno a loro, si intensificò, ma Mycroft aveva gli occhi chiusi, immerso nell’eccitazione ed alla ricerca del piacere per sé e per il suo compagno.

Gli sembrava che una leggera scossa elettrica gli attraversasse il corpo, ma era piacevole e lui si sentiva rinvigorito e sempre più forte.

John andò incontro al movimento di Mycroft, fino a quando vennero.

Quasi spossato, Mycroft si lasciò cadere accanto a John.

Il giovane Omega sentì che una vita aveva attecchito dentro di lui.

Percepì il formicolio dell’incantesimo di richiamo che si stava attivando, per riportarlo a casa.

Si voltò verso Mycroft, che gli stava sorridendo, felice.

Il cuore di John si strinse, pensando che, forse, persino Mycroft avrebbe potuto sentire la sua mancanza.

“Grazie.” sussurrò John, con un sorriso triste, baciando la punta del naso di Mycroft.

L’Alfa lo fissò interdetto:

“Per cosa?” chiese, ma John aveva iniziato a mormorare una litania dolce ed il sonno avvolse Mycroft nel suo caldo ed accogliente abbraccio.

Dopo pochi secondi, John venne trascinato via dalla stanza, risucchiato in un tunnel in cui lo spazio ed il tempo non esistevano, fino a quando cadde su un materasso, nella sede della Consulta dell’Accademia.

Mani affettuose e delicate lo afferrarono, lo vestirono e lo deposero su un letto.

Esausto, anche John si lasciò cadere nelle braccia delicate del sonno.

 

 

La mattina dopo, Mycroft si svegliò.

Era piacevolmente e leggermente dolorante, per avere usato dei muscoli che non sapeva di avere.

Si guardò intorno, cercando John, ma di lui non c’era traccia.

Il letto era freddo, come se il ragazzo biondo fosse andato via da moltissimo tempo.

Mycroft sentì una piccola fitta al cuore e, con sua grande meraviglia, la riconobbe come delusione.

Gli dispiaceva che John se ne fosse andato.

Gli dispiaceva che non lo avesse svegliato, perché gli sarebbe piaciuto fare ancora l’amore con lui.

Sapeva che sarebbe stata solo un’avventura, perché una vera relazione sentimentale lo avrebbe troppo distratto ed avrebbe ostacolato i suoi piani per il futuro.

Eppure … eppure … forse per John ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Ormai era tardi.

John se era andato.

Il giovane Alfa poteva tornare ad occuparsi dei piani per raggiungere il brillante futuro a cui anelava.

 

 

L’uomo arrivò alla villa con l’elicottero, atterrando nel grande prato verde che la circondava.

La villa era isolata, sorvegliata e difesa sia dall’elettronica che dalla magia.

La porta d’ingresso venne aperta dal maggiordomo:

“Il signore la sta aspettando nello studio.” Lo informò.

L’uomo annuì e si diresse direttamente verso lo studio dell’uomo da cui dipendeva.

Charles Augustus Magnussen era un uomo ricco e potente.

Molto potente.

Ronald Arnolds provava un certo disagio, in sua presenza, perché sapeva quanto Magnussen potesse essere spietato.

Bussò alla porta.

“Entri pure  Arnolds.” La voce era bassa e tranquilla.

Arnolds aprì la porta e si diresse alla scrivania.

Magnussen  alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo.

Occhi azzurri e gelidi si puntarono in quelli neri di Arnolds:

“Ieri gli strumenti hanno registrato nuovamente quello strano picco di energia magica, signore. – Arnolds fece rapporto – Il picco è durato 56 secondi e ha avuto il proprio epicentro a Londra, presso la zona universitaria. Abbiamo proceduto ad appurare chi non fosse più presente nelle registrazioni delle telecamere, dopo il picco. Queste sono le persone mancanti.”

Con un gesto della mano, Arnolds attivò lo schermo presente sulla scrivania di Magnussen.

Una serie di visi si riversò velocemente sul monitor del computer.

Magnussen li fissava, come se cercasse di penetrare nell’anima degli uomini fotografati.

“Continuate la sorveglianza. – ordinò, gelido – Eliminate dalla lista chiunque ricompaia nelle registrazioni delle telecamere e conservate le immagini di chi non si trovi più a Londra. La ricerca è appena iniziata.”

“Sarà fatto come vuole, signore.” Annuì Arnolds ed uscì dallo studio.

Secondo lui la ricerca degli Omega era una perdita di tempo e di denaro, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta, perché ci teneva al lavoro ed alla vita.

Magnussen fece scorrere nuovamente le immagini che Arnolds gli aveva portato:

“Ti troverò. – sussurrò, con un ghigno crudele sulle labbra – Sarai mio. E nessuno ti sottrarrà a me.”

 

 

John si svegliò.

Era ancora stanco e sentiva lo stomaco aggrovigliato, ma sapeva di essere in un luogo sicuro.

Una mano, calda ed affettuosa, si posò sulla sua fronte.

“Va tutto bene. – gli disse dolcemente Darren – Sei tornato a casa. Non ti agitare e non muoverti troppo. I primi giorni sono i più difficili, ma passeranno in fretta. Dentro di te c’è un pezzo del nostro futuro e dobbiamo preservarlo.”

“Padre. – gli sorrise John, con la bocca secca – Sono tornato il prima possibile. Lui è stato gentile con me.”

“Ne sono contento. – rispose Darren, accarezzandogli il viso – Ora riposa. Ci prenderemo cura di voi.”

John richiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

 

 

_L’uomo alto e magro, con disordinati capelli neri ed occhi di un azzurro così chiaro, da sembrare acqua trasparente, gli sorrideva, pieno d’amore e di desiderio._

_John sapeva che quello era l’uomo a cui si sarebbe Legato, l’uomo a cui sarebbe appartenuto._

_Si lasciò prendere tra le sue braccia, salde e forti, si lasciò abbracciare e baciare._

_“Ti sto aspettando. – gli sussurrò l’uomo in un orecchio, con voce bassa e calda – Non farmi attendere troppo.”_

_“Presto. – ribatté John – Ti troverò presto.”_

_Un vento gelido si levò, avvolgendoli in un turbinio violento._

_Una risata fredda e crudele riempì l’aria._

_John e l’uomo dagli occhi di ghiaccio vennero separati, malgrado lottassero per evitarlo._

_Una mano che sembrava un artiglio, afferrò il braccio di John trascinandolo via:_

_“Tu sei mio!” gracchiò una voce raschiante._

_E John cadde dentro un tunnel di orrore, senza riuscire a fermare la caduta._

 

 

Una voce preoccupata lo chiamava, lontana e flebile.

Quando John si svegliò, osservò gli occhi del padre:

“Era solo un sogno. – lo rassicurò Darren – Va tutto bene.”

John annuì, ma non poté evitare che un brivido freddo gli attraversasse la schiena.

Non era stato un sogno, ma una premonizione.

Avrebbe trovato l’Alfa a cui Legarsi, ma questo incontro lo avrebbe portato alla morte.

John deglutì.

Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere di non tornare più nel Mondo Esterno, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile.

Se il destino aveva scritto le sue pagine, non ci sarebbe stato modo di cambiarle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Sono curiosa di sapere se questo universo Omega così strano vi piaccia.  
> L’intermezzo con Peter è servito solo per spiegare come gli Omega vivano una vita normale sull’Isola: si innamorano e si sposano fra di loro.  
> Da tutto ciò, per ovvi motivi di gelosia, è escluso chi debba andare nel Mondo Esterno per salvare la specie.
> 
> Non vi saranno altri intermezzi per spiegare la storia di Alfa-Beta-Omega.  
> So che le informazioni sul passato di Alfa ed Omega che ho raccontato nello scorso capitolo e quelle che ho narrato in questo possano sembrare incoerenti, ma tenete conto di questo: nello scorso capitolo si trattava di una leggenda, quindi gli Alfa hanno rimaneggiato la Storia, tanto che gli Omega sono considerati personaggi mitologici, come potrebbero essere per noi sirene e draghi.  
> In questo capitolo, invece, gli Omega ricordano la loro Storia.  
> Non è più leggenda, ma è ciò che è realmente accaduto e spiega in modo dettagliato quale sia il vero legame fra Alfa ed Omega.
> 
> Per chi voglia continuare l’avventura, l’appuntamento è per giovedì prossimo!  
> Ciao!


	3. Ritorno nel Mondo Esterno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, durante la sua seconda missione, incontra Gregory Lestrade.  
> Magnussen si avvicina sempre più al proprio misterioso obbiettivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati sull’Isola e nel Mondo Esterno!  
> John deve compiere la sua seconda missione, mentre qualcuno trama nell’ombra.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo e a chi abbia lasciato dei kudos.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

**Ritorno nel Mondo Esterno**

Era un’estate calda sull’Isola.

Nel primo pomeriggio, non si sentivano altro che il ronzio degli insetti ed il canto di qualche audace uccellino, in cerca di una compagna.

La casa era piccola, ma confortevole.

Costruita tutta a piano terra, era circondata da un giardino, tenuto con cura, pieno di fiori e di alberi, che lo ombreggiavano con le loro ampie chiome.

Alcuni gradini portavano ad un piccolo portico che occupava tutta la lunghezza della facciata e che poteva essere chiuso da ante scorrevoli, in caso di pioggia.

Sotto il portico, due dondoli si trovavano ai lati della porta, che dava direttamente nel salotto.

Una parte della stanza era occupata dall’angolo cottura.

Di fronte alla porta c’era una grande vetrata ed accanto un caminetto, ora spento.

Dalla parte opposta dell’angolo cottura, due porte portavano alle camere da letto, munite entrambe di bagno.

La casa era stata progettata per essere eventualmente ampliata, pensando che John potesse mettere al mondo altri figli.

La prima gravidanza era andata bene e non c’erano state complicazioni.

Il padre non lo aveva mai lasciato solo, assistendolo anche quando, dopo i canonici sette mesi di gravidanza, il piccolo aveva deciso di venire al mondo.

Mycroft Watson aveva pochi mesi, i capelli nerissimi e gli occhi azzurri, era tranquillo e sempre pronto al sorriso.

In quel momento, John canticchiava una dolce ninna nanna, tenendo il figlio fra le braccia, seduto su una sedia a dondolo, che si muoveva lentamente e pigramente.

Il piccolo si addormentò fra le braccia del padre, che gli sorrideva dolcemente.

 

 

“NON SE NE PARLA! – urlò Darren Watson, completamente fuori di sé – CI SONO DELLE REGOLE E NON SONO QUESTE!”

La sua voce rimbombò nella sala del Collegio degli Anziani, nel Palazzo del Governo.

Il nome era altisonante, ma il palazzo non era altro che un edificio semplice, costruito in mattoni.

L’unica decorazione erano le due possenti colonne che fiancheggiavano l’ingresso e sulla cui sommità troneggiavano le statue di Albus il Saggio.

La sala del Collegio era circolare, come il tavolo intorno al quale si riunivano i suoi membri.

Il Presidente del Collegio, Severus McGranitt, aveva l’abitudine di non intervenire e di non far valere la propria autorità, preferendo ascoltare le opinioni di tutti e lasciando che fosse il volere della maggioranza a prevalere, a meno che la situazione non fosse così grave da richiedere una decisione rapida.

La riunione del Collegio degli Anziani si stava scaldando e non certo a causa della temperatura estiva.

“Non possiamo fare diversamente. – insisté Ray Mulder, cercando di calmare l’amico – Nel Mondo Esterno sta accadendo qualcosa che non capiamo. Troppi dei nostri ragazzi stanno tornando morti.”

“Allora sospendiamo le missioni! – ribatté Darren, furioso – Facciamo rimanere i ragazzi al sicuro, sull’Isola, almeno per qualche tempo. Fra alcuni anni riprendiamo le missioni.”

“Non possiamo. – sospirò Zachary Scully – Siamo al limite dell’estinzione. Nelle ultime missioni, sono stati pochi i ragazzi che siano riusciti a portare a termine una gravidanza. Abbiamo bisogno di più bambini. Dobbiamo inviare nel Mondo Esterno tutti i ragazzi abili alla missione. Solo così avremo una possibilità di sopravvivere.”

“Per te è facile parlare Zachary. – sibilò Darren – Non sono i tuoi figli quelli che saranno mandati in missione.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, teso e pericolosamente carico di rabbia.

Zachary Scally fece un respiro profondo, prima di rispondere:

“Hai ragione, Darren. – disse, con voce calma – Se dovessi mandare uno dei miei figli nel Mondo Esterno, sarei furioso esattamente come te. Tutti vorremmo che i nostri ragazzi potessero rimanere al sicuro, sulla nostra Isola, ma non è possibile. Dobbiamo mandarli fuori, mentre sono ancora nella loro età più fertile. Li rimanderemo nello stesso posto in cui sono stati durante la prima missione ...”

“Anche questo è un rischio assurdo. – lo interruppe Darren – Potrebbero incontrare le stesse persone. Qualcuno potrebbe riconoscerli e chiedersi chi siano.”

“Se anche li sottoponessero ad esami clinici, Alfa e Beta non si accorgerebbero del fatto che i ragazzi siano diversi da loro. – riprese Zachary, sempre con calma – L’unica differenza è l’utero, ma è protetto da incantesimi potenti e non è visibile alle apparecchiature mediche del Mondo Esterno.”

“A meno che non li aprano. – intervenne ancora Darren – Non ci sono incantesimi che tengano nascosta la realtà agli occhi di chi stia guardando.”

“Penseranno ad un’anomalia genetica, non certo ad un Omega. – si intromise Ray – I figli dei nostri figli sono il nostro futuro. Ne abbiamo bisogno. Se non ci saranno altri bambini, dovremo scegliere fra il lasciarci lentamente morire o il rivelare al Mondo Esterno la nostra esistenza.”

Il silenzio che cadde nella sala era carico di tensione e di dolore.

Si sentivano tutti in trappola.

Non avevano scelta.

“I ragazzi saranno mandati nel Mondo Esterno in un momento in cui siano più vicino possibile al Calore. – concluse Severus, con la sua voce calma, profonda e carica di autorità – In questo modo, speriamo che siano subito ingravidati. Questo è ciò che è stato deciso. Nessuno si può sottrarre. La seduta è chiusa.”

Darren si alzò di scatto e lasciò la sala del Consiglio, furioso.

Il caldo sole estivo lo accolse fra le sue accecanti braccia, ma Darren sentiva solo freddo.

 

 

Darren spalancò la porta della casa di John, come se fosse stato un tornado.

John aveva portato Myc nella sua stanza ed apparve nell’ingresso fissando il padre, preoccupato:

“Cosa è successo, padre? – domandò – Perché sei così arrabbiato?”

“Hanno deciso di inviarvi nuovamente nel Mondo Esterno! – sputò fuori Darren, come se stesse male – Non capiscono che vi mettono in pericolo. Dovremmo attendere, non mandarvi allo sbaraglio. Quei vecchi paurosi e vigliacchi! Non capiscono che siete la nostra ultima speranza e che non possiamo mandarvi al macello!”

John si era immobilizzato, sulla porta della camera del figlio.

Lanciò una breve occhiata al lettino, osservando la piccola figura, nella penombra della stanza.

Secondo la Legge, gli Omega potevano essere rimandati in missione quando il figlio più piccolo avesse compiuto i sei anni, ma l’intervallo di tempo poteva essere accorciato, in caso di pericolo per la sopravvivenza della Comunità Omega.

“Siamo così in pericolo?” chiese John, con un filo di voce.

Darren si voltò a guardare il figlio, provando un moto di disperazione.

Era consapevole del fatto che John non si sarebbe tirato indietro, sapendo che erano in pericolo.

Avrebbe voluto mentirgli, dirgli che quelli del Collegio si stavano facendo prendere dal panico per nulla, ma non poteva.

I bambini nati erano pochi e non c’erano altri ragazzi pronti per andare in missione.

Darren distolse lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni furiosamente.

Il silenzio del padre fu più che eloquente, per John.

Chiuse la porta della stanza del figlio e si diresse in cucina.

Prese il bollitore dell’acqua, lo riempì e lo mise sul fuoco.

Preparò due tazze e del tea.

Darren, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa, andò a sedersi sulla poltrona, davanti al caminetto spento.

Poco dopo, John arrivò con le tazze piene di tea fumante e ne mise una in mano al padre.

Il giovane Omega si sedette sulla sedia a dondolo, dandole una leggera spinta, affinché si muovesse.

Sorseggiarono il tea per qualche minuto, sempre senza parlarsi né guardarsi in viso.

“Quando devo partire?” domandò John, rompendo il silenzio con un sussurro.

Il tea bollente non riusciva a sciogliere il gelo, che Darren sentiva nel proprio cuore:

“Quanto manca al Calore?” chiese di rimando.

“Due settimane.” Rispose John.

Avevano la loro risposta.

John sarebbe stato mandato nel Mondo Esterno fra una decina di giorni.

I due uomini tacquero, continuando a sorseggiare il tea.

John si chiese se avrebbe incontrato l’uomo dagli occhi chiari e con i capelli neri, che frequentava sempre più spesso i suoi sogni.

Qualcosa, in quell’uomo, gli ricordava Mycroft Holmes, ma era sicuro che non si trattasse di lui.

John non aveva mai parlato al padre dei suoi sogni.

Darren era già abbastanza preoccupato per il figlio, senza bisogno che John lo informasse del fatto che avesse avuto dei sogni profetici, che gli annunciavano la propria morte.

 

 

La coltre di neve avvolgeva Londra in un abbraccio freddo.

John respirò a pieni polmoni l’aria gelida della sera, che aveva un piacevole profumo di pulito, mentre osservava il cielo limpido e stellato.

Era rischioso tornare nello stesso luogo in cui aveva incontrato Mycroft Holmes, ma John conosceva già la città e non gli fu difficile ambientarsi di nuovo.

Inoltre, nel Mondo Esterno erano trascorsi tre anni e questo era l’ultimo posto in cui John avrebbe potuto imbattersi nel padre di suo figlio.

Anche se avrebbe voluto incontrare Mycroft, John sapeva che non poteva farlo.

Per prima cosa, trovò lavoro alla mensa dell’Università, in modo da avere contatti con molti ragazzi.

Il lavoro era faticoso e lo impegnava per molte ore al giorno, ma gli permetteva anche di capire quale fosse il vero carattere dei ragazzi con cui veniva in contatto.

Alcuni lo ignoravano e lo trattavano come se fosse stato un pezzo dell’arredamento.

Altri lo prendevano in giro e gli facevano scherzi per lo più stupidi, ma a volte anche crudeli.

Altri ancora, invece, erano gentili con lui, gli sorridevano e lo ringraziavano, ricordandosi il suo nome e scambiando qualche parola.

Questi ultimi, erano per la maggior parte ragazzi Beta.

John aveva trascorso il primo Calore a Londra senza trovare un partner, che ritenesse adatto, così aveva avuto modo di studiare la società del Mondo Esterno molto meglio di quando avesse fatto durante la sua prima missione.

Il potere era tutto concentrato nelle mani degli Alfa, mentre i Beta potevano arrivare a certi livelli di dirigenza, ma mai oltre.

I lavori più umili erano sempre svolti da Beta, che dovevano sottostare alle leggi decise dagli Alfa.

Anche i matrimoni misti erano rari e non funzionavano quasi mai, salvo che tra uomini Alfa e remissive donne Beta.

John si chiese cosa ne sarebbe stato degli Omega, se gli Alfa fossero stati a conoscenza della loro esistenza.

Più tempo trascorreva, osservando l’arroganza degli Alfa, più capiva che gli Anziani avessero ragione a temerli e a non volere palesare la loro esistenza.

Nel migliore dei casi, gli Omega sarebbero stati rinchiusi in una gabbia dorata, a completa disposizione dell’Alfa più potente.

Una gabbia, per quanto dorata, era pur sempre una gabbia e nessuno avrebbe voluto esservi chiuso dentro.

“Hai perso la strada per il bidone?” la voce sarcastica arrivò dalle spalle di John e lo strappò dalle proprie riflessioni.

 

 

John sospirò.

Conosceva fin troppo bene quella voce.

Benton Steward-Parker IV, Alfa fino al midollo.

Il padre, Benton Steward-Parker III, era membro della Camera dei Lord e Segretario dell’Assemblea Reale degli Alfa, oltre che proprietario di una potente finanziaria, mentre la madre, Alyssa Colton, era un avvocato, socia anziana di uno degli studi legali più rinomati e potenti del paese, e Consigliere della potentissima ed esclusivamente femminile Loggia del Labirinto.

La famiglia era ricchissima.

Benton era all’ultimo anno di università, era presidente della prestigiosa confraternita Alfa Psi, capitano della squadra di calcio e studente con voti molti alti, non certo per merito suo.

Come figlio primogenito di una delle famiglie più potenti del Regno, era destinato a prendere il posto del padre alla Camera e nell’Assemblea e quello della madre nello studio legale.

In attesa di fare il proprio dovere verso la famiglia ed il Regno, il giovane Alfa prendeva di mira ogni Beta che gli capitasse a tiro, soprattutto se svolgeva un lavoro umile.

Benton non girava mai da solo, ma aveva sempre almeno due o tre altri compagni, che lo spalleggiavano e lo proteggevano, mentendo spudoratamente per lui.

John non voleva attirare l’attenzione su di sé né mettersi nei guai.

Cercava di evitare lo scontro in ogni modo, anche digrignando i denti e stringendo i pugni, ma sapeva quanto Benton potesse essere pericoloso.

Coperto dalla famiglia e dalla confraternita, aveva violentato ragazze e ragazzi, in modo indifferente.

Per quanto John avesse la necessità di essere ingravidato e fosse prossimo al Calore, non voleva che suo figlio venisse concepito con un atto di violenza.

Si girò verso la fonte della voce, tenendo accuratamente gli occhi bassi, per sembrare remissivo, ma stringendo con forza il sacco pieno di spazzatura, pronto ad usarlo come arma di difesa, in caso di necessità.

“Stavo solo ammirando il cielo. – rispose, in tono mite – Ora butto il sacco e torno dentro. Grazie, signore.”

John si mosse per andare verso il bidone, ma Benton si parò davanti a lui, mentre i suoi due compagni si mettevano alle spalle del giovane Omega.

John poteva percepirne le scie, che non promettevano nulla di buono.

Tutti e tre i ragazzi erano eccitati ed ansiosi di divertirsi.

Un forte odore di bruciato fece capire a John che gli Alfa avevano assunto della droga, che aveva levato loro le pochissime inibizioni che avevano.

“Non così in fretta, cosino. – ridacchiò Benton – Io ed i miei amici abbiamo deciso che avremmo fottuto la prima persona che avremmo incontrato, maschio o femmina che fosse. Tu sei il fortunato. Avrai l’onore ed il privilegio di sentire dentro di te i nostri cazzi duri, nel culo ed in gola. Non godrai mai più così tanto in vita tua, come fra poco con noi.”

“Non penso che a John interessi la tua cortese ed elegante proposta, Benton. – la voce, dal tono duro, giunse dalla sinistra del gruppetto – Dovresti sapere che non è educato toccare le cose degli altri.”

Negli occhi di Benton Steward-Parker passò un lampo d’ira.

Il giovane Alfa non aveva paura di nessuno, tranne che della persona che aveva appena parlato.

Gregory Lestrade era un giovane Alfa all’ultimo anno di università e conosceva Benton molto bene, dato che le loro madri erano sorelle.

Se in tutto il campus c’era qualcuno che poteva prendere a pugni l’arrogante e protetto Benton, senza subire alcuna conseguenza, quello era Gregory Lestrade.

Alyssa Colton aveva disapprovato la scelta della sorella Beverly di sposare Mark Lestrade, un semplice direttore di banca, ed aveva fatto di tutto per rovinare loro la vita.

Quello che aveva ottenuto, era stato di rendere i Lestrade una coppia unita, solida e molto amata.

Il figlio Gregory era molto popolare e sapeva difendersi bene da gente come Benton ed i suoi amici.

L’unico motivo per cui il padre rimproverava Benton era di avere sempre la peggio, contro Greg.

Il giovane Steward-Parker, quindi, era arrivato alla conclusione che fosse meglio evitare ogni scontro con il cugino, anche se si sentiva umiliato, ogni volta che si ritirava senza combattere.

“Non sono affari tuoi. – sibilò Benton, non volendo cedere alle minacce del cugino – Non ti intromettere.”

“Forse sei troppo fatto e non hai capito, Benny. – ribatté Greg, in tono gelido – Vuoi toccare qualcosa che appartiene a _me_. Fallo e ti spezzerò ogni osso che possiedi. I guaritori impiegheranno ORE per rimetterle a posto. E sarà doloroso. Molto doloroso. Sei pronto a soffrire? E a sentire le urla di tuo padre, perché te le ho suonate? Ancora.”

I due cugini si fissarono, in un duello fatto di sguardi feroci.

John li osservava incuriosito.

Percepiva chiaramente la scia di Gregory Lestrade.

Era come una torta alle mele con cannella, appena sfornata, forte e dolce, protettiva e furiosa.

Decisamente una scia interessante.

“Non possiamo certo litigare per uno stupido Beta. – sbuffò Benton, infine – Quando ti sarai stancato di giocarci, dimmelo che ci divertiamo noi con lui. Va bene, cugino?”

“Contaci.” Ringhiò Lestrade.

Benton guardò John con uno sguardo crudele:

“Non credere che finisca qui, cosino. – gli sussurrò in un orecchio – Se stasera mi sarei accontentato di scoparti, quando ti potrò avere, ti farò desiderare di essere morto.”

E se ne andò.

La scia che lasciò dietro di sé era gravida di ira e vergogna, oltre che di un profondo desiderio di vendetta.

 

 

Rimasti soli nella notte fredda, John si voltò verso Gregory Lestrade.

Era alto, con i capelli castano chiaro e gli occhi nocciola.

Il fisico era asciutto ed il suo sorriso era sincero e cordiale.

“Ti chiedo scusa per il comportamento di mio cugino. – esordì, passandosi una mano fra i capelli – Mi dispiace anche per avergli fatto credere che avessimo una relazione, ma era l’unico modo che avessi per convincerlo a lasciarti stare, a lungo termine.”

“Non devi scusarti per avermi aiutato! – ribatté John, sorridendogli, riconoscente – Se per salvarmi tu avessi dovuto fargli credere che io fossi il tuo zerbino, per me andava più che bene. Posso sopportare di essere creduto il tuo amante, se questo mi evita di essere stuprato. Grazie per avermi salvato.”

“Figurati! – Greg ricambiò il sorriso – Era il minimo che potessi fare.”

Un silenzio tranquillo cadde fra i due uomini.

Greg osservò il ragazzo biondo, che sembrava più giovane di lui di alcuni anni.

Lo aveva notato, mentre lavorava in mensa, ed era stato colpito dal suo sorriso e dalla sua cordialità, due cose veramente molto rare fra gli inservienti Beta.

“Mi chiamo Gregory Lestrade. – si presentò, allungando una mano – Puoi chiamarmi Greg.”

“Sono John Watson. – rispose il giovane Omega, prendendo la mano che gli era stata porta – Puoi chiamarmi John.”

La scia di Greg cambiò tono.

Ora era quasi imbarazzata, ma anche intrigata ed attratta.

“Lo so. – continuò Greg, trattenendo la mano di John nella sua – Ho chiesto notizie su di te.”

Greg si fermò, cercando di capire quale effetto avessero avuto le sue parole sul ragazzo davanti a lui.

John osservò l’Alfa a lungo.

La sua stretta era salda e sicura.

I suoi occhi erano sinceri ed allegri.

Greg lo aveva salvato dalle cattive intenzioni di Benton e dei suoi amici, lo aveva protetto, come avrebbe dovuto fare ogni Alfa con il proprio Omega.

Dalla scia che percepiva, John sapeva che Greg lo avrebbe rispettato ed amato.

Non era l’uomo dai capelli scuri e dagli occhi chiari, che bramava e temeva di incontrare, ma poteva essere un valido compagno ed un ottimo padre per il suo secondogenito.

John lasciò che la propria scia arrivasse alle narici di Greg, inebriandolo.

“Penso che sia giusto ringraziarti a dovere, per avermi salvato.” Sussurrò John, avvicinandosi a Greg.

Appoggiò le labbra a quelle dell’Alfa, guardandolo sempre fisso negli occhi.

Dopo un attimo di sorpresa, Greg afferrò John per i fianchi e lo strinse a sé, approfondendo il bacio.

John lasciò cadere il sacco e ricambiò l’abbraccio.

Le loro scie si unirono, si fusero in un’unica scia piena di dolcezza e delicatezza, di desiderio e passione.

 

 

Erano trascorsi quattro mesi, da quando John e Greg si erano messi insieme, in quella gelida notte.

La primavera avanzava, portando con sé il sole ed i primi caldi.

John aveva passato i tre Calori senza essere ingravidato ed ora si trovava nel quarto.

Greg gli piaceva molto.

Era allegro e solare, disponibile e protettivo.

A Greg non importava che John fosse un Beta e lo trattava come un suo pari.

John poteva leggere solo amore verso di lui, negli occhi di Greg.

Questo lo faceva soffrire e lo spaventava, allo stesso tempo.

Lo angosciava sapere che Greg avrebbe sofferto, quando lui sarebbe sparito nel nulla, senza una spiegazione e John non avrebbe voluto ferirlo.

Allo stesso tempo, aveva paura di Greg perché sapeva che avrebbe potuto scatenare il Legame, anche se non era l’uomo dai capelli scuri e dagli occhi chiari.

In fin dei conti, i suoi potevano anche essere solo sogni, non premonizioni, e quell’uomo poteva non esistere.

John non poteva permettersi di Legarsi.

Doveva tornare all’Isola, da suo figlio, da suo padre e portando in grembo un altro bambino, indispensabile per il futuro della Comunità Omega.

 

 

Erano nella stanza di Greg ed avevano appena finito di fare l’amore.

Greg stringeva John fra le braccia.

John aveva la testa appoggiata al petto di Greg, con l’orecchio sul suo cuore.

Sembrava che stesse dormendo, ma era sveglio ed accarezzava il petto dell’Alfa, con gesti delicati.

“Perché sei sempre così triste quando facciamo l’amore?”

La domanda colse John completamente di sorpresa, perché pensava che l’altro non se ne fosse mai accorto.

La voce di Greg era curiosa e preoccupata.

“Non so di cosa parli.” John tentò di tergiversare.

Greg gli prese il volto fra le mani, per guardarlo negli occhi:

“Non mentirmi, John. – il tono di Greg era serio, ma non minaccioso – Sai che ho sempre capito quando qualcuno mi mentiva. Da quando stiamo insieme, sento come se il mio potere si stesse rafforzando. Non so se ci sia una relazione fra questo e te, ma ora mi è ancora più facile capire chi dica la verità e chi menta.”

John distolse lo sguardo.

Non poteva certo dire la verità:

“Greg, ti prego. – sospirò – Ti amo, questo lo sai vero?”

Greg lo studiò un attimo, prima di rispondere:

“Anche io ti amo.” Ribatté, senza capire il nesso fra l’amarsi e la tristezza di John.

“Allora, non farmi domande. – il tono di John era quasi supplice – Viviamo quello che abbiamo nel modo più sereno possibile, ti va?”

Greg stava per rispondere, ma John lo prevenne, baciandolo con passione:

“Ti amo, Greg. – ripeté John – Ho solo paura che tanta felicità possa fare male.”

John riprese a baciare Greg, mentre una mano scivolava verso il pene dell’Alfa e lo masturbava.

Greg chiuse gli occhi, gemendo di piacere, mentre baciava John.

Sentendo il membro di Greg farsi duro nella propria mano, John mise fine al bacio e tolse la mano.

Con un mugugno di infelicità, Greg spalancò gli occhi, pronto a protestare, ma notò che quelli di John brillavano maliziosi.

John si mise sopra a Greg, a gambe aperte, appoggiando le mani sul petto dell’altro.

Lentamente e pazientemente, si penetrò con il pene di Greg, che gli fece un sorriso soddisfatto.

Quando il membro di Greg fu completamente dentro a John, l’Omega iniziò a muoversi, in principio con calma, poi sempre più velocemente.

John faceva in modo che il pene di Greg colpisse sempre la propria prostata.

Greg accompagnava i movimenti di John, dopo averlo afferrato per i fianchi.

Le loro scie, piene di passione ed eccitazione, si fusero, mentre l’alone azzurro li circondò, intenso.

John venne per primo, senza che nessuno avesse toccato il suo pene, ma non si fermò e continuò a muoversi sopra a Greg, fino a quando anche l’Alfa venne, con la schiena inarcata e le dita affondate nei fianchi dell’Omega.

John sentì la vita prendere forma dentro di sé.

Guardò Greg con occhi pieni di tristezza, mentre una lacrima gli scendeva lungo il viso.

Greg aprì gli occhi, appagato e felice e vide il viso sconvolto di John.

“Grazie, Greg. – mormorò John, con infinito dolore – Sei stato il miglior Alfa che io potessi incontrare.”

Prima che Greg riuscisse a chiedere qualcosa, le sue orecchie percepirono una dolce e malinconica litania provenire dalle labbra di John, che parlava con voce così bassa, che l’Alfa non capì cosa stesse dicendo.

Il sonno avvolse l’Alfa nel suo caldo e tenero abbraccio, senza che Greg potesse fare nulla per impedirlo.

John venne risucchiato nel tunnel senza spazio e senza tempo.

Arrivò sul materasso, nella stanza della Consulta dell’Accademia, in posizione fetale, piangendo.

John continuò a piangere, incapace di fermarsi.

Non era arrivato al Legame, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato possibile.

Come sapeva di avere ferito Greg.

E questa consapevolezza lo faceva stare male.

 

 

L’uomo arrivò alla villa in elicottero, atterrando nel grande giardino che la circondava.

Un sorriso soddisfatto gli increspava le labbra.

Sapeva che Charles Augustus Magnussen sarebbe stato soddisfatto delle notizie che gli portava.

Il maggiordomo gli aprì la porta della villa e lo fece accomodare:

“Il signore è nello studio.” Lo informò.

“Grazie. – rispose Ronald Arnolds, allegramente – Lo raggiungo subito.”

Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di bussare, perché sentì la voce di Magnussen, attraverso la porta:

“Entri, Arnolds. – lo invitò – Vedo che mi porta buone notizie.”

Arnolds entrò ed andò alla scrivania, dove occhi rapaci ed ansiosi lo attendevano impazienti:

“Ieri gli strumenti hanno registrato un altro picco, ancora nella zona universitaria di Londra. – fece rapporto Arnolds – Abbiamo proceduto a controllare gli uomini che non fossero più presenti nelle registrazioni delle telecamere ed abbiamo confrontato i risultati con le rilevazioni di tre anni fa, signore. Abbiamo un viso ed un nome.”

Arnolds fece un gesto con una mano e sullo schermo apparve il viso sorridente di un ragazzo biondo, non molto alto, con profondi occhi azzurri:

“Si chiama John Watson. – continuò Arnolds, soddisfatto – Dopo la prima scomparsa, non appare nelle riprese delle telecamere per tre anni. È riapparso improvvisamente cinque mesi fa, per sparire nuovamente ieri sera.”

Magnussen osservò il viso sullo schermo:

“Continuate il controllo. – ordinò – Voglio essere informato appena riappare sulle telecamere. Perché riapparirà, prima o poi, ne sono sicuro. Ed allora sarà mio.”

Un brivido involontario attraversò la schiena di Arnolds.

Non avrebbe mai voluto essere nei panni del ragazzo, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per accontentare Magnussen.

 

 

Greg si sveglio di soprassalto, come se avesse avuto un incubo.

Si guardò intorno con ansia e si alzò, spalancando la porta del bagno.

Di John non c’era nessuna traccia.

Senza pensarci un solo istante, Greg si vestì e si precipitò alla mensa:

“Ha lasciato una lettera con cui si licenziava.  – lo informò il responsabile del servizio – È un vero peccato, perché era un gran lavoratore. Non si è mai lamentato e non ha mai causato guai. Aveva legato con tutti i colleghi ed anche con alcuni studenti. Mancherà a tutti, ma è dovuto tornare a casa.”

“A casa? – chiese Greg – Da dove veniva?”

Il responsabile lo fissò interdetto:

“A dire il vero non saprei. – rispose, allargando le braccia – Da qualche paese di campagna. Forse.”

Nessuno seppe dargli altre informazioni.

Sembrava che tutti apprezzassero John, ma che nessuno lo conoscesse veramente.

Improvvisamente, Greg si rese conto che lui stesso non sapeva nulla del passato di John.

Ogni volta che gli aveva chiesto della famiglia e da dove venisse, John era stato evasivo ed aveva cambiato discorso molto rapidamente.

Greg non gli aveva mai forzato la mano, rispettando il suo riserbo, ma, ora, avrebbe voluto essere stato più insistente.

Come ultima opzione, Greg corse alla casa in cui John viveva, sperando che non fosse ancora partito.

La padrona lo accolse con un sorriso:

“Mi è tanto dispiaciuto che John sia andato via. – gli disse – Era veramente un bravo ragazzo. Si trovano pochi inquilini tranquilli, puntuali nei pagamenti e rispettosi come lui!”

“Mi sa dire dove sia andato?” chiese Greg, pieno di speranza.

“Mi dispiace, caro, ma non saprei. – rispose la donna – John era un ragazzo molto riservato e non ho mai saputo da dove venisse.”

Greg ringraziò e salutò la donna.

Fermo sul marciapiedi, si passò una mano fra i capelli.

Ricordò il volto triste di John e digrignò i denti.

“So che non volevi andare via. – mormorò fra sé – Ti troverò. Dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che farò nella mia vita, io ti troverò. E staremo insieme per sempre.”

 

 

John si svegliò, sentendo che qualcuno gli stava tenendo la mano.

Si voltò e vide il viso sorridente del padre.

Darren era seduto su una poltroncina accanto al letto del figlio e teneva in braccio il piccolo Mycroft, che dormiva sereno e tranquillo.

“Il piccolo Myc aveva tanta voglia di vedere il suo papà. – sussurrò Darren – Durante la tua assenza è stato bravissimo.”

John allungò le braccia e Darren si alzò, adagiando dolcemente il nipote sul petto del padre.

John accarezzò il figlio e lo osservò con dolcezza, cercando di capire quanto fosse cresciuto, mentre lui era nel Mondo Esterno.

“Come ti senti?” chiese Darren.

John non rispose subito al padre.

Con un dito seguì il profilo del viso del figlio.

Darren attese, paziente.

Gli avevano raccontato quanto John fosse sconvolto all’arrivo e che lo avevano dovuto sedare.

“Avrei potuto Legarmi. – mormorò John – Greg è un uomo dolce e sensibile. Ci teneva veramente a me ed io gli ho spezzato il cuore.”

“Ti dimenticherà e troverà un altro da amare. – cercò di rassicurarlo Darren – Sai che non abbiamo scelta.”

“Potremmo svelare la nostra esistenza a quelli del Mondo Esterno. – ribatté John, quasi con astio – Potremmo tornare a vivere con loro. Gli Alfa non sono tutti mostri crudeli.”

“Hai ragione. – concordò Darren – Dimmi, però, John, sei veramente sicuro che tutti ci rispetterebbero e che non ci userebbero per i loro fini, per ottenere più potere? Sei così sicuro che gli Alfa siano cambiati, da mettere nelle loro mani la vita dei tuoi figli?”

John alzò sul padre uno sguardo ostile e furente.

Sapeva che il padre aveva ragione.

Sapeva che gli Alfa non erano cambiati.

Eppure sia Mycroft che Greg non meritavano quello che lui aveva fatto loro.

“Vorrei dormire.” Rispose, gelido.

Darren non si arrabbiò, ma prese Mycroft dalle braccia del figlio e si sedette sulla poltroncina.

 

 

_L’uomo dai capelli neri e dagli occhi chiari gli sorrideva, innamorato e felice._

_John ricambiava quell’amore e si sentiva appagato e completo._

_Si stavano abbracciando e baciando, quando una mano artigliò un braccio di John e lo strappò dalla calda e rassicurante stretta del proprio amante._

_“Tu sei mio! – urlò una voce gelida – Sei solo mio!”_

_E tutto si fece nero._

 

 

John si svegliò di soprassalto, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

Gli strumenti che monitoravano le sue condizioni fischiavano, quasi impazziti.

Con un gesto protettivo, si portò una mano al ventre, quasi ad assicurarsi che il figlio stesse bene.

Il piccolo era ancora lì, assolutamente incosciente di tutto quello che stava avvenendo intorno a lui.

Gli strumenti si calmarono.

“Era solo un incubo.” Cercò di convincersi John, ma era sempre più convinto che non fosse così.

Erano anni che aveva lo stesso incubo e sapeva che era una premonizione.

Il prossimo viaggio nel Mondo Esterno lo avrebbe ucciso.

E nulla avrebbe potuto impedire ciò che era già stato scritto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Dopo Mycroft ecco Greg.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo entrerà finalmente in scena Sherlock, l’ultimo degli Alfa di John.  
> E le cose si faranno decisamente complicate.  
> Se non fosse così, però, che gusto ci sarebbe?
> 
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare qualche riga di commento, sarebbe sempre il benvenuto!  
> Per chi sia curioso di sapere come andranno le cose nell’ultima missione di John, l’appuntamento è per giovedì prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	4. Il Legame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John torna nel Mondo Esterno ed incontra l'uomo moro dagli occhi chiari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati!  
> Dopo Mycroft e Greg, è ora che torni in scena Sherlock, che avevamo lasciato, bambino, nel primo capitolo. Da allora sono trascorsi 11 anni e Sherlock è decisamente cresciuto.  
> In ogni senso!
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stiano leggendo ed abbiano lasciato dei kudos.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

**Il Legame**

Sull’Isola stava per arrivare un’altra estate.

Nella sala del Collegio, il vociare era intenso, ma Darren Watson non stava partecipando alla discussione.

Fissava Severus McGranitt, il Presidente, che leggeva delle carte, completamente estraneo a ciò che stava avvenendo intorno a lui.

Quando Severus si schiarì la voce e ripose le carte, il silenzio calò nella stanza e tutti gli Anziani si misero a sedere ai loro posti.

Severus, magro ed alto, si alzò in piedi, i capelli e la barba corti completamente bianchi e perfettamente curati, mentre gli occhi neri erano vivaci e sorridenti:

“Benvenuti a tutti. – esordì, con voce tranquilla – Abbiamo già sviscerato questo problema negli scorsi incontri e ho preso la mia decisione. Tenuto conto dell’emergenza a cui ci troviamo davanti, saranno inviati nel Mondo Esterno solo i prescelti che debbano essere ingravidati per la terza ed ultima volta …”

“NO!” l’urlo uscì spontaneo dalla gola di Darren, senza che potesse fare nulla per trattenerlo.

Erano pochissimi i ragazzi che si trovavano in quella condizione.

Tra essi c’era il suo figlio minore, John.

Darren aveva sperato che le missioni nel Mondo Esterno venissero sospese completamente, dato che gli ultimi tre ragazzi erano tutti rientrati a causa dell’incantesimo di Morte.

Severus fece finta di non aver sentito l’urlo di Darren:

“Le missioni per gli altri prescelti saranno interrotte, finché non capiremo cosa stia accadendo.” terminò.

“Cosa faremo se non scopriremo perché i nostri ragazzi muoiano? – chiese Arthur Sommers, il cui figlio maggiore era appena tornato dalla sua prima missione – Non possiamo continuare a vedere morire i nostri figli!”

Severus gli fece un sorriso condiscendente:

“Questo lo decideremo fra qualche tempo, Arthur. Goditi la nascita del tuo primo nipotino.” il tono non ammetteva repliche e Sommers si guardò bene dall’iniziare una discussione con il Presidente del Collegio.

Severus osservò gli Anziani, per capire se qualcun altro volesse dire qualcosa, ma nessuno parlò.

“Dato che ho comunicato la mia decisione e che nessuno ha niente da obiettare, dichiaro la seduta conclusa. – sentenziò, in tono deciso – Darren, ho bisogno di parlare con te.” aggiunse, in tono dolce.

Gli altri Anziani uscirono in fretta, parlando sottovoce.

Darren e Severus rimasero soli, nella grande sala circolare.

 

 

Severus aveva sempre rispettato Darren, perché era un uomo ragionevole e riflessivo, e capiva che in questo momento non comprendesse e non condividesse la sua decisione perché, come ogni padre, la sua prima preoccupazione era proteggere il proprio figlio, anche a scapito del bene della Comunità Omega.

Il Presidente avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non dover decidere di rimandare i ragazzi nel Mondo Esterno, ma non aveva potuto evitarlo, soprattutto a causa di un oscuro pericolo che incombeva sulla Comunità e che sembrava avere origine proprio al di là della barriera, che li proteggeva.

“So che cosa provi, Darren. – esordì Severus, con un sospiro – Anche io ho perso un figlio, a causa delle missioni, ed avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per evitarlo. Avrei voluto decidere di tenere qui i ragazzi, vorrei che potessimo andare noi al loro posto, ma sappiamo entrambi che solo loro possono salvare la nostra specie, anche se a rischio della vita.”

Severus si interruppe, come se stesse ancora decidendo cosa dire e cosa tacere.

Osservò Darren negli occhi e riconobbe la medesima ansia e paura, che aveva provato lui stesso, ogni volta che uno dei suoi figli era stato mandato nel Mondo Esterno.

Severus si alzò, andò vicino a Darren e si sedette accanto a lui:

“Ci sono Profezie che parlano dell’ultima missione di John. – sussurrò, fissando la finestra che aveva di fronte, dove un uccellino si era appoggiato sul davanzale, in cerca di cibo – È assolutamente indispensabile che lui vada.”

Severus si interruppe, sempre osservando l’uccellino, che era stato raggiunto da un altro della sua stessa specie.

I due uccellini cominciarono a contendersi un piccolo pezzo di pane.

Darren non osava parlare, perché temeva ogni parola, che potesse uscire dalla bocca di Severus.

“Sai come siano le Profezie, vero, Darren? – domandò Severus – Precise, attendibili e concrete, eppure così enigmatiche, ambigue e volubili. Le si può capire solo una volta che si siano realizzate. Esse servono per prepararci alla peggiore delle ipotesi, ma non è detto che prevedano veramente ciò che noi temiamo.”

Darren chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò pesantemente allo schienale della sedia.

Il cuore batteva come se fosse impazzito.

Una rabbia cieca gli ostruiva la gola e gli impediva di parlare.

“John morirà?” ringhiò, stringendo spasmodicamente le mani a pugno.

Il primo uccellino scappò via con il suo pezzo di pane, lasciando il secondo a bocca asciutta.

Severus spostò lo sguardo su Darren, provando una profonda compassione per quell’uomo, che aveva già perso un figlio:

“John ci salverà da una grave minaccia, che incombe su di noi e che non riusciamo ad identificare. – rivelò Severus – Cosa sarà di lui, è avvolto dall’oscurità del futuro.”

“Quindi, se anche tu avessi fermato le missioni, John sarebbe dovuto andare ugualmente.” mormorò Darren, sconfitto e rassegnato.

“Sì.” Confermò Severus, con tono gentile, senza aggiungere altro.

Non c’era altro da dire.

Darren si alzò, quasi senza forze, e lasciò la sala.

Gli mancava il respiro, ma sapeva che non si poteva combattere e vincere contro il destino.

 

 

Le tende della piccola casa di John erano tutte chiuse, in modo da tenere fuori la calura estiva.

John era nella stanza dei bambini.

Myc dormiva placidamente nel suo lettino, mentre Greg era in braccio al padre, che lo cullava, seduto sulla sedia a dondolo, sistemata fra i due lettini.

Gregory Watson era un neonato con un ciuffetto di capelli biondi chiarissimi e vivaci occhi azzurri ed aveva già dimostrato di essere molto più esuberante del fratello maggiore.

John sentì aprirsi la porta di casa e capì che il padre era tornato dalla riunione.

Non aveva bisogno di vederlo per comprendere che portasse brutte notizie.

John aveva avuto delle premonizioni sul proprio futuro e sapeva che questa missione avrebbe potuto portarlo alla morte.

Involontariamente, strinse il figlio più forte a sé.

Il piccolo Greg emise un lieve mugolio di protesta e John allentò la presa, rilassandosi.

Darren comparve nella stanza ed osservò figlio e nipoti con un’espressione disperata.

“Io so che i miei figli saranno in ottime mani. – sussurrò John – Io so che tu, Michael e la Comunità vi prenderete cura di loro, facendoli crescere sereni e spensierati, e che non permetterete che si dimentichino di me.”

Darren distolse lo sguardo, stringendo i pugni.

John poteva vederne la rabbia e l’angoscia nella tensione dei muscoli.

“Tu lo sapevi! – sbottò, quasi come se fosse un’accusa – Lo hai sempre saputo!”

John si alzò dalla sedia a dondolo e mise Greg nel lettino, coprendolo con un lenzuolo leggero.

Andò verso il padre e lo abbracciò:

“Ho fatto dei sogni. – mormorò John – Si ripetevano quasi sempre uguali e sembravano delle premonizioni. Non te ne ho mai parlato, perché non ero sicuro che non fossero altro che la manifestazione inconscia della mia preoccupazione per le missioni. Ora, ho la conferma che non fossero solo sogni. Contro il destino non si può nulla, però, non mi farò portare via da voi senza combattere. Se vedrò un modo per tornare a casa, da te e dai bambini, lo farò, padre, te lo giuro.”

Darren ricambiò l’abbraccio.

Padre e figlio rimasero così a lungo, nel caldo pomeriggio sull’Isola.

 

 

Alcuni giorni dopo, John si materializzò in un palazzo disabitato, a Londra.

Era notte inoltrata e c’era freddo, malgrado la primavera stesse per lasciare posto all’estate.

John si scaldò le mani con il fiato e si guardò intorno, cercando di capire da che parte dovesse andare.

Si avviò verso l’ingresso del palazzo, quando sentì un debole lamento arrivare da un angolo oscuro.

Pensando a qualcuno in difficoltà, John andò verso il punto da cui sembrava provenire il lamento.

Seduto in terra, con la schiena appoggiata al muro e le gambe allungate, c’era un corpo inerme.

John si inginocchiò accanto al corpo e lo prese per le spalle, scuotendolo:

“Si sente male? – chiese preoccupato – Ha bisogno di aiuto?”

Nello scuotere il corpo, la testa ed il viso vennero illuminati dalla luce di un lampione, che entrava da una finestra, a cui mancava completamente il vetro.

John si trovò davanti una massa di scompigliati capelli ricci e neri.

Il viso era pallidissimo e deformato da una smorfia di dolore, ma John non aveva bisogno di vedere gli occhi azzurri come acqua trasparente, per riconoscere l’Alfa che infestava i suoi sogni da anni.

Il sangue si ghiacciò nelle vene di John, che studiò quel corpo magrissimo e bianco come il latte.

Lo sguardo cadde su un braccio, la cui manica della camicia era stata alzata fino a metà, per infilare nella vena una siringa, che si trovava ancora lì.

“Un drogato! – sbottò John, con rabbia – L’Alfa a cui mi dovrei Legare, non sarebbe altro che uno stupido drogato! Dovrei rinunciare ai miei bambini, per rimanere con un idiota, a cui non importa nulla di rimetterci la pelle, pur di scappare dalla realtà e vivere in un mondo di illusioni!”

John scosse la testa, incredulo.

Slegò il laccio emostatico e sfilò la siringa dal braccio.

Prese un fazzoletto dalla giacca e lo usò per fermare il sangue, che avrebbe potuto uscire dal foro della siringa, poi si caricò il corpo su una spalla.

Per quanto l’uomo dai capelli neri fosse alto, era così magro, che John riuscì a sollevarlo senza troppi problemi.

Di solito la materializzazione avveniva vicino alla casa in cui avrebbe abitato.

La strada principale era deserta.

Di fronte a lui, John notò i numeri scritti su una porta e sorrise.

Il 221B di Baker Street si trovava proprio davanti a lui.

Attraversò la strada e prese una chiave dalla tasca.

Le case in cui vivevano i prescelti erano sempre controllate da un membro della Consulta dell’Accademia, che doveva assicurarsi che i ragazzi andassero ad abitare in un luogo sicuro.

Con la chiave che gli avevano procurato, John aprì la porta ed entrò.

Salì le scale, trovò la camera e depose sul letto, con tutta la delicatezza possibile, il corpo dell’uomo dagli occhi chiari.

John ne valutò le condizioni fisiche.

I suoi studi lo avevano portato ad approfondire le conoscenze mediche.

Una volta finite le missioni, John sarebbe diventato un dottore ed avrebbe lavorato alla Consulta dell’Accademia.

Per questa missione, era stato iscritto alla Facoltà di Medicina, che si trovava non molto lontano dal suo alloggio.

In questo modo, avrebbe continuato gli studi e sarebbe tornato sull’Isola pronto solo per sostenere l’esame finale.

Finito di visitare l’uomo, John si passò una mano fra i capelli:

“Almeno non sembri trascurato. – sospirò – Dagli abiti, dallo stato dei denti e dal modo curato in cui sono tenuti capelli ed unghie, appartieni ad una famiglia facoltosa, che non ti ha permesso di lasciarti andare troppo, anche se ti droghi. Direi che tu passerai la notte sul letto, mentre io dormirò sul divano.”

Tolse le scarpe allo sconosciuto e lo coprì con la coperta.

Lo fissò un attimo, mentre dormiva.

Il viso aveva un’espressione serena e distesa, come se i demoni, che dovevano popolare la sua mente, lo avessero momentaneamente abbandonato.

“In fin dei conti, sei un bel ragazzo. – ridacchiò John – Se solo non ti drogassi …”

John spense la luce ed andò in salotto, dove si distese sul divano e si addormentò.

 

 

Non avrebbe mai saputo dire quanto avesse dormito, quando venne svegliato da una mano poco gentile, che gli scuoteva una spalla.

John aprì gli occhi, cercando di ricordare dove si trovasse.

Spostando lo sguardo, andò ad impattare con un paio di occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo, che lo fissavano come se volessero trapassarlo da parte a parte.

“E tu chi sei? – chiese, in tono ostile, il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari – Dove mi hai portato?”

John si stropicciò il viso con le mani e si alzò:

“Mi chiamo John Watson. – rispose, con un accenno di sorriso – E questa è casa mia. Tu chi sei?”

“Chi ti ha detto di rapirmi? – continuò l’altro, sempre arrabbiato – Se pensi di ottenere dei soldi dalla mia famiglia, hai decisamente sbagliato bersaglio. I miei genitori e mio fratello non vedono l’ora di liberarsi di me, quindi non ti pagheranno nessun riscatto. E non sei il tipo che ucciderebbe per denaro.”

“Io non ti ho rapito e non mi sognerei mai di ucciderti! – sbottò John, offeso – Ti ho trovato in un palazzo disabitato, dopo che ti eri drogato, e ti ho soccorso, portandoti a casa mia, in modo che non morissi di freddo o che qualcuno ti aggredisse!”

“Ti aspetti che ti ringrazi?” domandò il ragazzo moro, in tono glaciale.

“Non sarebbe una cattiva idea. – ribatté John, secco – Credo, però, che tu non ne sia capace.”

“Non ti ho chiesto di aiutarmi. – sottolineò l’uomo dagli occhi chiari, incrociando le braccia sul petto ed esibendosi in un broncio degno di un bambino – Avevo tutto perfettamente sotto controllo.”

John lo guardò, allibito.

Non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie!

E questo doveva essere l’uomo a cui si sarebbe Legato?

Non lo avrebbe fatto neanche se fosse stato l’ultimo Alfa vivo sulla faccia del pianeta.

“Dato che mi hai trascinato qui, fammi un tea.” Riprese il moro, guardandosi intorno.

“Potresti, almeno, dirmi come ti chiami?” insisté John, cercando di mantenere la calma.

Il ragazzo moro si andò a sedere su una delle due poltrone, che si trovavano davanti al caminetto, appoggiando i piedi sopra al tavolino situato in mezzo.

“E che non sia un tea strano. – continuò l’altro – Un Earl Grey va benissimo. Con latte e zucchero. Niente limone.”

Lo schiaffo colpì il ragazzo moro in pieno viso.

Non era stato un colpo forte, giusto un buffetto per attirare l’attenzione dell’altro, ma il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari strillò, portandosi la mano alla guancia e fissando John, come se fosse impazzito:

“Perché mi hai colpito?”

“Allora hai qualche tipo di sensibilità! – ribatté John, con un sorriso sarcastico sulle labbra – Ti ho chiesto due volte come ti chiami e tu non mi hai ancora risposto. Iniziavo a pensare che quella roba che ti spari nelle vene ti avesse bruciato il cervello. Invece, credo che tu non sia così fuori, ma che tu sia solo un idiota.”

Il ragazzo dagli occhi azzurri scattò in piedi, pronto a litigare con John, quando la porta dell’appartamento venne spalancata e due uomini fecero irruzione nella stanza.

John si voltò, chiedendosi chi fosse arrivato, e si trovò davanti le due ultime persone che avrebbe mai voluto vedere: Mycroft Holmes e Gregory Lestrade erano entrati, come un uragano, e sembravano promettere lo stesso grado di distruzione.

 

 

Un silenzio irreale piombò nella stanza.

I quattro uomini si guardavano, tutti con la stessa espressione allibita sul viso, anche se per motivi diversi.

Mycroft e Greg fissavano John.

Entrambi lo avevano riconosciuto e si chiedevano quando fosse tornato e come fosse possibile che sembrasse non essere invecchiato di un solo giorno.

John guardava Mycroft e Greg, domandandosi come lo avessero trovato.

Il quarto ragazzo, sollevò gli occhi al soffitto:

“Cosa ci fate qui? – sbottò seccato – Mycroft, quando smetterai di sorvegliarmi, usando l’incantesimo di tracciamento che mi hai appiccicato addosso? E tu Gavin, dato che non mi vuoi più coinvolgere nelle tue indagini, stai fuori dai miei affari, che non ti riguardano!”

John distolse lo sguardo dai nuovi arrivati e si voltò verso il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari:

“Li conosci entrambi?” chiese, stupito.

“Oh, cielo! Un altro che ribadisce l’ovvio! – si lamentò il ragazzo moro, passandosi una mano sul viso con un gesto melodrammatico – Certo che li conosco, genio, altrimenti, come avrei potuto chiamarli per nome? – con una smorfia quasi schifata, arricciò il naso – Cosa è questa puzza?”

Solo in quel momento, John si rese conto che le scie di tutti e quattro gli uomini avevano assunto un odore molto intenso e si erano mescolate, producendo un fortissimo odore di strinato.

Da Mycroft e Greg arrivavano scie aspre e calde, cariche di preoccupazione, sorpresa e sospetto.

John sentiva che la propria era salata, piena di rimpianto e dolore.

Quella del ragazzo dagli occhi chiari era gelida ed acida, sprigionata dal fastidio e dalla collera.

Con un piccolo gesto della mano, John accese il fuoco sotto il bollitore dell’acqua, vuoto, facendolo surriscaldare.

“Il bollitore!” strillò, battendosi una mano sulla fronte e precipitandosi ai fornelli.

Afferrò una presina e buttò il bollitore nel lavandino, aprendo l’acqua fredda.

L’acciaio sfrigolò ed emise una nuvola di fumo bianco.

John spense il fuoco e spalancò le finestre della cucina e del salotto.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari lo fissò, stranito:

“Quando avresti acceso il fuoco? – chiese interdetto – Ti ho svegliato io e non sei mai andato in cucina.”

John era arrossito e si passò una mano fra i capelli, come se si vergognasse di qualcosa:

“Quando stanotte sono rientrato volevo farmi un tea e ho messo il bollitore, pieno d’acqua, sul fuoco. – spiegò, imbarazzato – Poi, mi sono addormentato …”

“E l’idiota sarei io?” ribatté il ragazzo moro, alzando un sopracciglio, sarcastico.

“Se ti ha dato dell’idiota, dovete conoscervi da molto tempo.” Intervenne Mycroft.

“Non che questi siano affari tuoi, fratello caro. – rispose il ragazzo dagli occhi chiari, infastidito – Non ho mai visto questo tipo prima di stamattina, quando mi sono svegliato nel suo letto.”

“Io non so nemmeno come si chiami. – continuò John – Non sono ancora riuscito a farmelo dire.”

“Siete andati a letto insieme e non vi siete presentati?” il tono di Greg era freddo, venato d’ira e di gelosia.

“Non siamo andati a letto insieme! – sbottò John, scandalizzato – Stanotte ho trovato questo idiota, fatto di droga, in un palazzo disabitato qui vicino e lo ho portato a casa mia, mettendolo nel letto, mentre io ho dormito sul divano!”

“Ed è sua abitudine girare per case disabitate, di notte, e raccogliere drogati sconosciuti, per portarli a casa sua, signor …?” Mycroft aveva posto la domanda, avvicinandosi lentamente a John e fissandolo negli occhi, mantenendo un’espressione ed un tono di voce assolutamente neutrali, come se non fosse veramente interessato alla risposta.

“Sto studiando medicina. – rispose John, prontamente, mantenendo la calma – Ho sentito un lamento e sono entrato nel palazzo, dove ho trovato e soccorso una persona in difficoltà. Non lo ho portato in ospedale, solo perché le sue condizioni erano buone ed anche i medici del pronto soccorso non avrebbero fatto altro che lasciarlo dormire. Gli ho dato un tetto sulla testa ed un luogo caldo in cui smaltire la dose. Tutto qui.”

“Non ha risposto alla mia domanda. – ribatté Mycroft, piazzandosi di fronte a John – Non mi ha detto il suo nome.”

John sostenne lo sguardo indagatore di Mycroft, anche se sperava che non si sentisse il battito accelerato del suo cuore:

“John Watson. – si presentò – E sarebbe ora che anche voi mi diceste chi siate, visto che avete fatto irruzioni in casa mia. Altrimenti chiamerò la polizia.”

“La polizia sono io. – intervenne Greg, estraendo il tesserino e mostrandolo a John – Sono l’ispettore Gregory Lestrade, di Scotland Yard.”

“Io sono Mycroft Holmes. – continuò il fratello maggiore – Mentre il drogato incosciente è mio fratello minore Sherlock.”

Il cuore di John mancò un colpo.

Il fratello di Mycroft!

Avrebbe dovuto Legarsi al fratello di Mycroft!

Sembrava quasi che il destino si stesse prendendo gioco di lui.

“Io non sono un drogato incosciente! – protestò Sherlock, indignato – So sempre cosa prendo e quanto prenderne per non subire danni di nessun tipo. È solo un modo per evadere dalla noia di questo stupido mondo. Se ieri sera ho provato il mio nuovo mix di droghe, è stata tutta colpa di Gordon! Io mi annoierei molto di meno, se lui mi lasciasse partecipare alle sue indagini. A Scotland Yard sono tutti così stupidi da non capire che, senza di me, non saprebbero nemmeno allacciarsi le scarpe, figurati risolvere dei casi!”

“Se tu la smettessi di drogarti, ti farei partecipare a tutte le indagini che vuoi.” Borbottò Greg.

Mycroft e John avevano continuato a fissarsi negli occhi, senza che nessuno dei due cedesse.

“Dovrei andare all’Università. – disse John, in tono tranquillo – Se non ci sono altre domande, vi chiederei di andarvene, in modo che io possa prepararmi per andare a lezione.”

Nessuno rispose.

John attese.

Un improvviso profumo di miele e fragole arrivò a John, che non distolse lo sguardo da Mycroft, ma capì che si trattava della scia di Sherlock.

Anche senza vederlo, John poteva immaginare un sorriso divertito ed incuriosito incurvare le labbra del più giovane degli Holmes.

Sembrava che Sherlock provasse ammirazione e meraviglia per il fatto che un piccolo ragazzo biondo tenesse fieramente testa al suo potente fratello, anche se si chiedeva se fosse incoscienza o se John non avesse capito chi avesse davanti.

“Grazie per avere aiutato mio fratello. – Mycroft annuì, lentamente – Ora togliamo il disturbo.”

“Non c’è di che. – ribatté John, sopprimendo un sospiro di sollievo – È stato un piacere.”

“Io volevo il tea!” sbuffò Sherlock, in tono lagnoso.

“Lo prenderai a casa mia. – ribatté Mycroft, furioso, afferrando il fratello per un braccio e trascinandolo via quasi di peso – Mentre farai finta di ascoltare l’ennesima ramanzina, che ti farò, sugli effetti dell’uso di sostanze stupefacenti.”

Greg lanciò un’ultima occhiata a John.

Sembrava quasi che fosse sul punto di dire o chiedere qualcosa, ma non lo fece.

Con un cenno del capo ed un mezzo sorriso salutò il giovane Omega e seguì i fratelli Holmes, che stavano continuando a battibeccare sulle scale, anche se John non capiva più cosa stessero dicendo.

I tre uomini uscirono dalla casa e John si affacciò alla finestra, per osservarli mentre salivano su un’auto nera e se ne andavano.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciare Mycroft e Greg, raccontare loro dei bambini e rivelare la propria reale natura.

Una parte di lui era sicuro che entrambi avrebbero capito perché fosse scomparso senza dire nulla e che avrebbero persino potuto amare i loro figli, ma una vocina fastidiosa gli ricordava che i due Alfa avrebbero potuto provare rabbia, per essere stati usati, spingendoli a cercare l’Isola e mettendo a rischio la sopravvivenza della Comunità Omega.

Non poteva mettere in pericolo la sua gente, per il senso di colpa che provava verso gli Alfa che gli avevano donato due splendidi bambini e questa consapevolezza gli stringeva il cuore in una morsa di rimorso e dolore.

Avrebbe voluto non vederli più, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato possibile.

Aveva letto nei loro occhi che lo avevano riconosciuto, anche se qualche dubbio minava la loro sicurezza.

Avrebbe potuto scappare, cercare di spostarsi in un’altra parte della città o cambiare paese, ma sapeva che se fosse scomparso un’altra volta, Mycroft e Greg avrebbero capito che si stava nascondendo da loro e non si sarebbero arresi, cercandolo, fino a quando non avessero scoperto la verità.

Poteva solo sperare di riuscire ad ingannare i padri dei suoi figli e tenerli il più possibile all’oscuro dei suoi segreti.

 

 

Le lezioni del mattino erano finite e John era seduto nel giardino dell’Università, godendosi il sole caldo del mezzogiorno, mentre mangiava un panino e studiava per un esame di anatomia.

Il sole venne improvvisamente oscurato e John alzò gli occhi per vedere cosa gli stesse facendo ombra.

Gli occhi chiari di Sherlock Holmes lo stavano scrutando:

“Ho una proposta per te.” Disse il ragazzo moro, sedendosi accanto a John.

“Buongiorno. – ridacchiò John – Come stai? Io sto bene. Ah, sì, accomodati pure, se ne hai voglia.”

Sherlock lo studiò un attimo:

“Convenzioni sociali. – sbuffò – Noiose. Posso esporre la mia proposta?”

“Prego.” John fece un cenno con la mano, curioso.

Malgrado l’atteggiamento sicuro ed indisponente, la scia di Sherlock era esitante e timorosa, come se avesse paura di essere respinto.

“Ho parlato con Geoffrey …”

“Geoffrey?” lo interruppe John, confuso.

“Lo conosci! – sbottò Sherlock, impaziente – Lestrade, l’ispettore di Scotland Yard …”

“Greg.” Lo corresse John, sopprimendo un sorriso.

Aveva notato che Sherlock chiamava Lestrade sempre con nomi che iniziassero con G, ma mai con il suo.

“Geoffrey … Greg … irrilevante … – ribatté Sherlock, seccato, agitando una mano, come se dovesse cacciare una mosca molesta – Posso andare avanti o pensi di interrompermi ad ogni parola che dico?”

“Non sia mai! – rispose John, incrociando le braccia sul petto – Dimmi pure.”

“Ho parlato con Lestrade e mi ha detto che mi lascerà partecipare alle sue indagini, se mi disintossico. – continuò Sherlock – Il fatto è che non si fida di quello che gli dico e pretende che vi sia qualcuno a farmi da supervisore. Così ho pensato a te.”

Sherlock fissò John, mentre un profumo di limone, agre e pungente, impregnò la scia del giovane Alfa, segno della sua paura che il ragazzo biondo lo rifiutasse.

John si chiese quante volte Sherlock fosse stato ferito da persone dalle quali voleva essere solo accettato.

“Posso sapere perché stai domandando di farti da supervisore ad un emerito sconosciuto?”

La scia si incendiò, assumendo l’odore di legno bruciato.

Sherlock si alzò, pronto ad andare via:

“Se non sei interessato …” sibilò.

John lo afferrò per un polso e lo costrinse a sedersi:

“Sono solo curioso. – lo rassicurò, con un sorriso – Conosci sicuramente molte persone, mentre noi due ci siamo incontrati solo questa mattina. Perché lo chiedi a me? Avrai degli amici ...”

“Non ho amici. – lo interruppe Sherlock, irritato – Tu sei uno studente di medicina, no? Assistere pazienti in disintossicazione fa parte del tuo percorso e ti procura dei crediti per gli esami, di cui hai bisogno.”

“Come fai a sapere che ho bisogno di crediti?” domandò John, sempre più incuriosito.

“Sei stato via a lungo e devi recuperare lezioni e crediti!” rispose Sherlock, come se questa fosse una cosa più che ovvia.

“Chi ti ha detto che sono stato via a lungo?” chiese John, interdetto.

“Ma basta guardarti! – rimbrottò Sherlock, spazientito – Possibile che nessuno riesca a vedere? Eppure avete tutti gli occhi! Siamo a Londra ed è primavera. Una primavera fredda e con poco sole. Guardati! Tu sei abbronzato! Interamente abbronzato, quindi sei appena rientrato da un posto in cui il sole non è mai mancato e ci sei stato a lungo. Con la tua pelle chiara, questo tipo di abbronzatura si ottiene solo dopo una prolungata esposizione al sole. E sei tornato di recente a Londra, dato che il colore non sta sbiadendo. Da questo, si deduce che tu abbia perso almeno il primo semestre, quindi hai bisogno di crediti.”

Sherlock aveva parlato in fretta, in tono basso ed uniforme.

“Fantastico!” sorrise John, guardandolo con ammirazione.

La scia di Sherlock divenne calda e soffice, come di rose appena fiorite, ma con ancora una punta di limone, come se temesse di avere capito male:

“Fantastico?” ripeté, esitante.

“Assolutamente sì. – ribadì John, con entusiasmo – Hai una mente brillante. Cosa studi?”

“Chimica. – rispose Sherlock, con un sorriso – La materia mi piace, ma gli insegnanti sono noiosi, lenti ed ottusi. È per questo che faccio esperimenti sulle sostanze per conto mio.”

“Che provi su te stesso. – lo biasimò John – Un genio idiota. Le vendi?”

“Certo che no! – sbottò Sherlock, offeso – Io uso le sostanze stupefacenti per migliorare le mie prestazioni e le mie capacità mentali, ma non esistono sostanze abbastanza potenti da rendere anche solo velatamente più intelligenti gli stupidi che studiano e lavorano in questo posto!”

John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi insultato, ma scoppiò a ridere.

Sherlock lo guardò leggermente stupito, poi si unì alla risata contagiosa del ragazzo biondo.

“Va bene. – annuì John, smettendo di ridere – Accetto di assisterti durante la disintossicazione, però dovrai seguire le mie istruzioni alla lettera. Viola solo una regola e non ti darò altre possibilità. Chiaro?”

La scia di Sherlock sapeva di cioccolato e panna, dolce ed avvolgente, calda ed invitante:

“Farò tutto quello che mi ordinerai, promesso. – scattò in piedi, contento – Vado a prendere le mie cose dal dormitorio e le porto al 221B di Baker Street. Quando stasera tornerai a casa, io sarò lì ad attenderti.”

“COSA!? – strepitò John, sconvolto – Tu non verrai a stare a casa mia! Perché mai dovresti?!”

Sherlock si voltò appena:

“Ovvio! – si lagnò, alzando gli occhi al cielo – Vengo a stare da te, così tu potrai tenermi d’occhio nel modo migliore. Ho già parlato con la tua padrona di casa e lei è d’accordo. A dopo.”

Prima che John potesse reagire in qualche modo, Sherlock era sparito in mezzo agli altri studenti.

Il giovane Omega fissò il vuoto, allibito:

 _“Fantastico! –_ pensò _– Avrò come coinquilino un Alfa, che è strettamente legato ai padri dei miei due figli e con cui sono destinato a Legarmi. Oggi è anche cominciato il Calore. Se Sherlock dovesse essere attirato dalla mia scia, non saprei neppure come respingerlo. Anche perché mi piace. È completamente folle, ma molto intelligente e così vulnerabile. Se dovessi essere subito ingravidato da lui e lo lasciassi, questo lo distruggerebbe. Ed io non voglio ferirlo.”_

John ripose ciò che era rimasto del panino nel sacchetto.

Non aveva più fame.

 

 

Quando tornò nel suo appartamento, John trovò il salotto ingombro di scatole e scatoloni, con libri, carte e fotografie sparsi per il pavimento ed appoggiati ad ogni superficie piana disponibile.

“SHERLOCK!” urlò John, adirato.

Si sentiva invaso ed era una sensazione che non amava.

“Ho bisogno di una tua consulenza medica. – esordì Sherlock, senza salutare, emergendo dalla cucina – Come possono essersi generati questi lividi e quanto tempo hanno?”

Sherlock mise in mano a John delle fotografie.

L’Omega non le guardò nemmeno e le gettò sul divano, con un gesto stizzito:

“Cosa sono tutte queste cose sparse per il salotto? – domandò, sempre più irritato – E quella roba sul tavolo della cucina?”

“Ti ho detto che traslocavo. – sospirò Sherlock, in modo tragico – Quella è l’attrezzatura per fare esperimenti. È importante che tu risponda alla mia domanda. In base a quello che dirai, potrò elaborare la giusta teoria sull’omicidio che mi ha sottoposto Grady. So già chi sia l’assassino, ci vuole solo la mente ottusa di quelli che lavorano a Scotland Yard per non capirlo, ma devo avere delle prove scientifiche, per convincere Gabe.”

“Si chiama GREG! – sbottò John, esasperato – Potresti cercare di ricordarlo? Non dovrebbe essere così difficile, per uno intelligente come te. Oppure, se proprio non ci riesci, almeno chiamalo con lo stesso nome all’interno della medesima frase!”

Sherlock fissò John, interdetto:

“Perché sei così irritabile? – domandò, confuso – A Graham non dà fastidio, se sbaglio il suo nome, quindi non capisco perché la cosa ti innervosisca così tanto. E cosa è questo odore di fiori ed erba bagnati? Non sta piovendo. Sembra quasi provenire da te.”

John chiuse gli occhi, prendendosi la radice del naso con due dita.

Lui era un giovane Omega nel pieno vigore sessuale ed il Calore si stava manifestando al massimo della potenza, eccitato dalla scia elettrizzata e sensuale di Sherlock.

“Scusa, non sono abituato ad avere un coinquilino. – sospirò, cercando di riprendere il controllo – Sono molto stanco. Fammi vedere le foto.”

John studiò i lividi, con gli occhi pieni di pietà per la vittima:

“Come avrà sicuramente capito il medico legale, questi lividi se li è procurati la donna stessa, cercando di liberarsi da quello che la stava tenendo ferma. – la sua voce era fievole e bassa – Non sembrano corde, ma qualcosa di più morbido, come la cintura di un accappatoio o una cravatta. Dal colore, questi lividi hanno almeno tre o quattro giorni.”

Sherlock fece un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Il tuo cellulare.” Ordinò, allungando la mano.

John lo estrasse automaticamente dalla tasca della giacca, porgendolo a Sherlock:

“Il tuo dove si trova?” domandò, sorpreso che non lo avesse con sé.

“È sulla tavola della cucina, ma non ho tempo di andare fino a là.” Rispose Sherlock, mentre digitava velocemente un messaggio e lo spediva a Lestrade.

“Ah, certo! – borbottò John, esasperato – Era lontanissimo! Chissà quanto tempo prezioso avresti perso, per fare due passi fino alla tavola della cucina!”

“Infatti! – Sherlock sorrise, soddisfatto e sornione – Abbiamo appena risolto un caso di omicidio ed assicurato un assassino alla giustizia. Non è fantastico, John?”

“Così fantastico che vado a letto. – grugnì John – Buonanotte, Sherlock. Fai sparire tutta questa roba dal salotto e dalla cucina. Hai una stanza al piano di sopra, usala. E non far saltare in aria la casa o ti uccido, in modo lento e metodico, elencandoti ogni singola parte del corpo che ti romperò, chiaro?”

John non attese una risposta od una reazione da parte dell’Alfa, ma si ritirò nella propria stanza.

Sarebbe stata una lunga notte.

 

 

Dormire durante il Calore era sempre stato difficile.

Il caldo, l’eccitazione e l’odore pungente della scia continuavano a svegliare John.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, avvertendo una presenza nella stanza.

Diritto in piedi, di fianco al letto, c’era Sherlock, che lo fissava con le pupille dilatate.

“Cosa …?” bofonchiò John, confuso ed assonnato.

“Continuo a sentire l’odore di fiori ed erba bagnata. – rispose Sherlock – Sai quel profumo di pulito che si sente dopo un temporale, quando torna il sole e le piante sembrano risplendere per i riflessi delle gocce di pioggia. E questo profumo mi porta sempre a te. Voglio fare l’amore con te. Ora. Non dirmi di no.”

John si svegliò completamente.

Un raggio di luna illuminò il corpo nudo e candidato di Sherlock.

L’erezione del suo pene era pronunciata e si vedeva già un po’ di seme.

La scia era rovente, come un caminetto dentro cui bruciassero ceppi di pino, spargendo un profumo intenso, impregnato di passione e desiderio, ma era sempre presente quella nota agre di limone.

La paura di essere respinto e deriso.

John era già nudo, nel proprio letto, e completamente scoperto.

La pelle era calda e sudata.

Girò il corpo verso Sherlock ed aprì gambe e braccia, in un gesto di accettazione ed accoglienza.

Sherlock esitò, timoroso.

Sembrava sorpreso dal fatto di essere stato accettato e spaventato da quello che sarebbe successo.

John gli sorrise rassicurante, mentre la sua scia diventava un’esplosione di fiori.

Sherlock si inginocchiò in mezzo alle gambe di John e si allungò su di lui, avvicinando il viso al collo dell’Omega ed inspirando profondamente il suo profumo:

“Il tuo odore … – Sherlock stava quasi balbettando, come se il cervello non riuscisse a far arrivare gli impulsi giusti alle altre parti del corpo, troppo preso dal desiderio di possedere ogni millimetro del corpo dell’uomo che si trovava sotto di lui – … il tuo odore è così … buono … provocante …”

Sherlock iniziò a baciare il collo di John, percorrendolo con le labbra e la lingua, in modo delicato, quasi reverenziale, come se temesse di fargli male.

John rabbrividì, sotto il tocco delicato di Sherlock, e chiuse gli occhi, aprendo leggermente la bocca.

Sherlock alzò il volto dal collo dell’Omega e fissò il viso di John, le labbra socchiuse, invitanti.

Il giovane Alfa appoggiò le proprie labbra a quelle di John ed infilò la lingua nella bocca dell’Omega, studiandola, possedendola, diventando sempre più irruento.

Incapace di controllarsi più a lungo, Sherlock afferrò le gambe di John, gli alzò il bacino e lo penetrò.

Il corpo di John accolse Sherlock con piacere e l’Omega gemette, stringendo il lenzuolo fra le mani.

Sherlock lasciò le gambe di John, drizzando il corpo e gli prese le mani.

Le loro dita si intrecciarono.

Sherlock cominciò a muoversi lentamente, andando avanti ed indietro con movimenti delicati e ritmati, osservando il viso di John, accertandosi che provasse piacere e che lo volesse, almeno quanto lui.

“Sherlock … – mormorò John, con il fiato corto – Sherlock …”

Sherlock sorrise, contento come non era mai stato in vita sua.

“John … – la voce baritonale era bassa e ansimante – John … il mio John …”

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, muovendosi sempre più in modo erratico, ormai completamente travolto dall’eccitazione e dalla ricerca del piacere, per entrambi.

John sentì un flusso di energia partire dal proprio cuore e spalancò gli occhi.

Un otto rosso fuoco uscì dal suo corpo, all’altezza del cuore, e si posizionò per alcuni secondi fra i due amanti.

Con un moto di panico, John riconobbe l’energia magica e primordiale del Legame.

 

_Il Legame._

_La magia più grande ed antica che sia mai stata creata, fondata sull’amore._

_Non può essere evocata o respinta, ma si manifesta quando un Alfa ed un Omega provano un sentimento profondo, basato sulla reciproca fiducia e sul rispetto._

_Non importa da quanto tempo l’Alfa e l’Omega si conoscano, se si siano confidati l’amore reciproco o meno._

_Il Legame riconosce quello che l’Alfa e l’Omega sentono o negano persino a loro stessi, agendo come se fosse un’entità indipendente e fondendo i cuori dei due amanti._

_Il Legame è indissolubile e misterioso._

_Non può essere spiegato._

_Esso può condurre due perfetti sconosciuti a fidarsi l’uno dell’altro, fino ad uccidere qualcuno o morire, pur di proteggere l’altro._

_Il Legame non viene scelto._

_Il Legame sceglie._

_E niente e nessuno, per quanto sia messo a dura prova, lo può più spezzare._

 

La voce del suo insegnante invase la mente di John.

La Profezia non si era sbagliata.

John si stava Legando all’uomo dai capelli neri e dagli occhi chiari.

E non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo.

Una singola lacrima scese dagli occhi di John.

Il Legame stava spingendolo, in modo inesorabile, verso il compimento del proprio destino.

John chiuse gli occhi e strinse forte le mani di Sherlock, in un gesto quasi disperato.

Se lui fosse veramente morto, non sarebbero stati solo suo padre ed i suoi figli a soffrirne, ma anche questo giovane Alfa, dall’intelligenza brillante e dall’immensa paura di non essere accettato dagli altri.

John non poteva fare nulla per evitare ciò che stava per accadere e lasciò che il destino completasse il suo percorso.

L’otto scarlatto, simbolo dell’infinito, si allungò, fino a circondare completamente i due amanti.

All’apice del piacere, nel momento in cui Sherlock e John vennero, insieme, chiamando il nome l’uno dell’altro, il Legame sprigionò la propria energia, lasciando tramortiti l’Alfa e l’Omega, che caddero sul letto.

 

 

La grande villa era al buio, ma Charles Augustus Magnussen non stava dormendo.

Sullo schermo del suo computer comparve un lampo rosso, che si rifletté sulle lenti dei suoi occhiali.

Con un ghigno soddisfatto, l’uomo allungò una mano e sfiorò, quasi con reverenza, il punto rosso, che svanì velocemente, come era apparso.

“Ti sei Legato, mio piccolo Omega. – sussurrò l’uomo – Ora devo solo provarlo. Ed a quel punto, sarai mio. Finalmente mio.”

La risata esplose glaciale, riempiendo il silenzio della notte.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Cosa ne dite di questo Sherlock?  
> È vero che siamo in un AU, oltretutto Omegaverse, ma spero di non essere andata troppo OOC.  
> Stiamo entrando nel vivo della storia e ci avviciniamo alla sua fine.
> 
> So che tutti penserete che Mycroft e Greg abbiano fatto una comparsata, ma ognuno dei due ha avuto il proprio capitolo e mi è sembrato giusto che questo si soffermasse sul modo in cui John e Sherlock si siano conosciuti e siano diventati coinquilini ed amanti.
> 
> Questo capitolo è diventato lunghissimo ed il prossimo lo sarebbe stato ancora di più.  
> Mentre questo non sono proprio riuscita a dividerlo, il prossimo verrà pubblicato in due parti distinte, per cui la storia non sarà più di 6 capitoli, come la avevo preventivamente suddivisa, ma di 7.  
> Avrei potuto mantenere la struttura originale, ma non mi piace che i capitoli siano troppo lunghi.
> 
> Naturalmente mi fa piacere che mi diciate cosa pensiate delle mie strane storie.
> 
> Chi volesse sapere cosa stia tramando Magnussen, come reagiranno Mycroft e Greg al ritorno di John e, soprattutto, cosa accadrà fra Sherlock e John, ora che si è scatenato il Legame, non deve fare altro che tornare qui giovedì prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	5. La prova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogni azione ha le proprie conseguenze.  
> Il Legame non fa eccezione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti.  
> Ecco qui un altro capitolo di questa Omegaverse un po’ particolare.  
> L’ingresso di Sherlock ha movimentato la storia, soprattutto perché ha riportato nella vita di John i padri dei suoi figli, Mycroft e Greg, cosa che il nostro Omega non avrebbe mai voluto che accadesse.  
> Inoltre, sappiamo tutti che sia Mycroft che Greg farebbero qualsiasi cosa per proteggere Sherlock.  
> Per non dimenticare l’ombra oscura di Charles Augustus Magnussen.  
> E il Legame.  
> Insomma, la vita del povero John si sta facendo decisamente complicata!
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia ed a chi abbia lasciato dei kudos!
> 
> Buona lettura!

**La prova**

La sala agenti era affollata e in pieno fermento.

C’erano agenti al telefono, altri che parlavano con dei testimoni, altri ancora che compilavano rapporti.

Gregory Lestrade era uno degli ispettori più giovani di Scotland Yard e tutti si aspettavano che facesse una brillante carriera.

Chiuso nel proprio ufficio, stava finendo di scrivere il rapporto sull’omicidio risolto grazie all’aiuto di Sherlock, quando il cellulare trillò:

 

_Scenda. Auto nera. MH_

 

Lestrade fissò il telefono, infastidito.

Lui era un ispettore di Scotland Yard e non scattava sull’attenti, solo perché glielo chiedeva un membro minore del governo inglese.

Sherlock era un uomo libero di fare le proprie scelte.

Lestrade aveva deciso di dargli fiducia, sperando che il coinvolgimento nei suoi casi lo tenesse veramente lontano dalla droga.

Non avrebbe cambiato idea, solo perché il Signor Ghiaccio non era d’accordo.

Decise di ignorare l’ordine di Mycroft Holmes, quando il cellulare trillò ancora.

 

_Si tratta di John Watson. MH_

Questo cambiava le cose.

Quando si era trovato davanti quell’uomo biondo, Greg era stato sul punto di abbracciarlo e baciarlo, felice che fosse tornato, da ovunque fosse stato, ma John lo aveva trattato come se non lo avesse mai visto.

Greg si era a lungo chiesto se questo John Watson fosse veramente lo stesso ragazzo, che lui aveva amato quattro anni prima, o se fosse solo un sosia, qualcuno che gli assomigliasse così tanto da sembrare lui.

 

_Stesso viso._

_Stesso corpo._

_Stessa voce._

_Stesso nome._

_Oh, certo._

_Una coincidenza._

_L’universo era stato così pigro, da creare una copia identica al suo John e da dargli anche lo stesso nome._

 

Con un sospiro irritato, Lestrade spense il computer, prese telefono e cappotto ed uscì dall’ufficio.

“Vado fuori. – disse, a nessuno in particolare – Se dovesse accadere qualcosa, chiamatemi sul cellulare.”

Non permise a nessuno di chiedere dove sarebbe andato e quando sarebbe tornato.

 

 

L’auto nera era parcheggiata proprio davanti all’ingresso di Scotland Yard.

Un uomo alto, ben messo, vestito con un completo nero e camicia bianca, con un auricolare all’orecchio sinistro, era fermo davanti alla portiera posteriore.

Si notava chiaramente che fosse armato.

Lestrade andò diritto verso l’auto.

Non ricordava il nome della guardia del corpo di Mycroft.

Oppure, non lo aveva mai saputo.

Sicuramente era un Beta, quindi qualcuno di sacrificabile, pur di salvare l’Alfa seduto nel sedile posteriore dell’auto nera, che lo stava aspettando.

Con un cenno del capo come saluto, l’uomo in nero aprì la portiera a Lestrade, per farlo salire.

“Signor Holmes.” Salutò Greg, sedendosi al suo fianco.

“Ispettore Lestrade. – rispose Mycroft, con un mezzo sorriso, facendo cenno all’autista che poteva partire – Grazie per avere trovato il tempo di venire da me.”

“Avevo scelta?” domandò Lestrade, non facendo nulla per celare l’irritazione, che provava per quella convocazione, che considerava inappropriata per i loro rispettivi ruoli.

Mycroft sorvolò sul commento.

Aveva bisogno che l’ispettore diventasse suo alleato, non suo nemico.

L’auto si mise in moto, immettendosi, lentamente, nel traffico londinese.

“Dove stiamo andando?” chiese Lestrade.

“Andiamo ad incontrare Sherlock. – ribatté Mycroft – Sperando che lasci il 221B di Baker Street senza che io debba farlo prelevare dai miei uomini.”

“Cosa è tornato a fare nell’appartamento di John?” Lestrade non seppe celare lo stupore e la curiosità.

“Sherlock è andato a vivere lì. – sibilò Mycroft – E noi dobbiamo sottrarlo alle grinfie di John Watson, prima che lo distrugga.”

 

 

Sherlock si svegliò con una strana sensazione e si chiese dove fosse.

Sotto di lui, sentiva il respiro di qualcuno ed avvertiva il sollevarsi di un torace ed il battere di un cuore.

Sherlock alzò la testa e si trovò davanti il volto addormentato e sereno di John.

I ricordi della notte precedente invasero la mente dell’Alfa con prepotenza.

 

_Aveva sentito quel profumo, invitante, inebriante, eccitante e lo aveva seguito fino alla stanza di John._

_Quando era entrato, aveva trovato il ragazzo biondo che stava dormendo._

_Nudo._

_Sudato._

_Desiderabile._

_Voleva possederne ogni centimetro._

_Voleva farlo suo._

_Solo suo._

_Non si era mai sentito in quel modo._

_Gli sembrava di essere drogato, anche se non aveva preso nulla._

_Eppure … eppure …_

_… il corpo nudo di John nel riflesso del raggio di luna …_

_… i capelli biondi, resi irreali da quella luce quasi magica, come se fossero un’aureola …_

_… quella stanza apparentemente permeata da una magia antica, primordiale e potente …_

_… e lui non era riuscito a resisterle …_

_John si era svegliato e lo aveva accettato._

_Lo aveva accolto dentro di sé, gemendo di piacere e facendolo sentire forte e potente, come non mai._

 

“Buongiorno.” La voce era dolce e bassa, ma Sherlock sobbalzò ugualmente.

Era così immerso nei propri pensieri, che non si era accorto che John si fosse svegliato.

“Stai bene?” gli chiese John, in tono leggermente preoccupato.

Sherlock si mise in ginocchio, per fissarlo meglio in volto:

“Io sto bene. – rispose, con un mezzo sorriso – E tu? Io … non so cosa mi sia preso, stanotte … sentivo questo desiderio irrefrenabile … questa spinta incontrollabile a … a … insomma … spero di non averti fatto del male …” la voce si affievolì, quasi in un sussurro.

John si inginocchiò davanti a Sherlock, mettendogli un dito sulle labbra.

La scia dell’Alfa aveva assunto un profumo di acqua salata, con il lieve sentore di limone, sempre presente.

 _“Rimorso e paura di essere respinto. –_ capì John, con un tuffo al cuore – _Quante volte sei stato ferito?_ ”

“Non mi hai fatto del male. – lo rassicurò, a voce alta – Sei stato delicato e dolce. Quello che è successo stanotte, lo ho voluto io quanto te. Se non avessi voluto fare l’amore con te, non mi avresti potuto costringere a farlo. Te lo posso garantire, Sherlock, non sono indifeso.”

La scia dell’Alfa divenne calda, come una coperta in una notte d’inverno, e con un profumo deciso di lavanda.

Le parole e l’atteggiamento di John lo avevano rasserenato.

Sherlock stava per dire qualcosa, quando dalla cucina arrivò il trillo del suo cellulare.

Il giovane Alfa si bloccò e si girò verso la porta, esitante.

“Vai a vedere chi ti abbia scritto. – sorrise John, divertito – Potrebbe essere Greg, che ti propone un nuovo caso. Noi possiamo continuare a parlare anche dopo.”

Sherlock si girò a studiare l’espressione di John, per capire se lo stesse mettendo alla prova o se fosse veramente d’accordo sul fatto che andasse a leggere il messaggio.

John era rilassato e per nulla arrabbiato, capiva davvero quanto fossero importanti per lui i casi che Lestrade gli proponeva.

Sherlock fece un gran sorriso a John e gli diede un bacio veloce sulle labbra.

Senza infilarsi nulla, si precipitò in cucina, dove il cellulare era rimasto per tutta la notte.

Afferrò il telefono ed aprì il messaggio

 

_Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto per un caso. Uomo assassinato. Camera chiusa dall’interno. Interessato? GL_

“SÌ! – gongolò Sherlock, saltellando sul posto – Un caso interessante!”

 

_Manda indirizzo. Arrivo subito. SH_

Corse nella camera da John, preceduto da una scia che sapeva di zucchero filato.

“Direi che tu sia felice. – ridacchiò John, sommessamente – Un caso interessante?”

“Se George non ha preso un abbaglio, potrebbe essere un caso da otto, se non addirittura da nove! – esclamò Sherlock, al settimo cielo – Perché non vieni anche tu?”

Rimase in attesa di una risposta.

Gli avrebbe fatto molto piacere che John lo avesse accompagnato.

Non aveva mai provato un sentimento di questo tipo per qualcuno, che aveva appena conosciuto.

A dire il vero, non aveva mai provato questo tipo di legame, spontaneo e profondo, per  nessuno.

Sherlock stesso era sorpreso da quello che sentiva e sperava che John acconsentisse ad andare con lui.

Quello strano uomo biondo sapeva ascoltarlo e lo accettava, vedendo oltre la facciata che, di solito, faceva scappare tutti gli altri.

John non era intimorito dall’intelligenza di Sherlock né infastidito dai suoi modi bruschi, dal suo tono indisponente ed arrogante, dal suo insultare tutta l’umanità per i limiti che vedeva negli altri.

Sherlock sapeva che John lo aveva accettato dentro di sé in tanti modi, che lui stesso non capiva.

“Gli scatoloni sono ancora tutti in salotto, vero? – domandò John, con un sospiro – Scommetto che ieri sera non ne hai spostato nemmeno mezzo.”

Sherlock era leggermente imbarazzato:

“Ne ho aperto uno e ho trovato un esperimento lasciato a metà, così …” iniziò a rispondere, ma John gli fece cenno di fermarsi, con una mano:

“Mi sarei stupito del contrario. – sogghignò John, scuotendo la testa – Vai da Lestrade. Io riordino la casa. Quando tornerai, mi racconterai tutto. Se vorrai ancora il mio aiuto, te lo darò più che volentieri.”

Sherlock si precipitò sul letto, prese il viso di John fra le mani e si impossessò delle sue labbra, per dargli un bacio, pieno di passione.

Si staccarono quando furono senza fiato.

Si guardarono un attimo negli occhi, poi Sherlock corse a vestirsi ed uscì di casa, lasciando solo John.

 

 

Greg osservò Mycroft per qualche secondo, sorpreso dalla strana espressione che vedeva sul viso del maggiore degli Holmes:

“Perché pensa che John potrebbe distruggere Sherlock?” domandò, guardingo.

Mycroft prese una cartellina e la allungò a Greg.

L’ispettore la aprì e trovò una propria fotografia e l’identikit di John, elaborato da un disegnatore di Scotland Yard, quando ne aveva denunciato la scomparsa, quattro anni prima.

Greg aveva tentato anche questa strada per rintracciare John, ma la denuncia non aveva portato a nessun risultato.

L’agente di Scotland Yard con cui aveva parlato, gli aveva detto che non potevano fare nulla:

 

_“Non ci sono prove che questo ragazzo se ne sia andato contro la propria volontà. Anzi             ! Tutto quello che mi ha raccontato, fa pensare proprio il contrario. Il suo amico è tornato a casa, lasciando delle comunicazioni al proprio datore di lavoro ed alla padrona di casa. Il fatto che la abbia lasciata, senza alcuna spiegazione, non è un reato perseguibile. Se lo fosse, non avremmo tempo per inseguire i veri criminali. Torni a casa e si dimentichi di lui. È giovane. Il suo orgoglio ferito ne risentirà per un po’, ma poi guarirà. Vedrà che troverà una ragazza o un ragazzo, che la apprezzeranno di più di quello che abbia fatto questo.”_

Greg aveva odiato quell’agente, perché si era sentito denigrato.

In quel preciso momento, aveva deciso che sarebbe entrato in polizia e che non avrebbe mai preso in giro qualcuno che avesse perso la persona che amava, in qualsiasi circostanza questo fosse accaduto.

Chiuse la cartellina con un gesto brusco, furioso:

“Come ha osato …?” iniziò, ma Mycroft lo interruppe subito, allungandogli un’altra cartellina, più vecchia.

Greg la aprì con malagrazia e si bloccò davanti a quello che vide.

Lo stesso identikit dello scomparso, ma la fotografia del denunciante era quella di un Mycroft Holmes, molto più giovane di quello che era seduto al suo fianco, con quella strana espressione sul viso.

Greg lo guardò meglio.

Se non fosse stato Mycroft Holmes, avrebbe giurato di leggere ira, rimpianto, gelosia e paura negli occhi dell’uomo, che gli aveva allungato le cartelline.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese, in tono secco, chiudendo anche la seconda cartellina.

“Lui non sembra per nulla invecchiato, vero?” domandò Mycroft, con voce neutra.

“È vero. – rispose Greg – Io ho qualche capello grigio, mentre per John sembra che siano trascorsi pochi mesi. Al massimo un anno. Sempre che sia lui.”

“È lui. – confermò Mycroft – Ieri, mentre John era a lezione, ho mandato un mio uomo a prelevare dei capelli. Ho fatto eseguire un test del DNA, con i campioni che erano stati conservati da lei e da me e consegnati alla polizia perché lo cercasse. Non che abbiano fatto molto per trovarlo. Ricordo ancora il sorriso sarcastico dipinto sulle labbra del poliziotto che raccoglieva la mia denuncia. Mi ha trattato come se fossi stato un adolescente alla sua prima cotta, abbandonato dal suo ragazzo. Comunque, il nostro John e quello che ora vive a Baker Street sono proprio lo stesso uomo.”

Greg lo fissò allibito, avendo capito cosa Mycroft provasse per John, più che per la conferma che si trattasse della stessa persona.

“Ne era innamorato!” mormorò, quasi senza fiato, come se questa cosa fosse inconcepibile.

“Non sia ridicolo! – sbuffò Mycroft, quasi oltraggiato – Non ci si può innamorare di qualcuno con cui si trascorra una notte di sesso.”

“Allora perché lo ha cercato?” domandò Lestrade, sempre più perplesso.

Mycroft girò completamente il viso per guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Non voleva incontrare lo sguardo di Lestrade.

“Ero curioso di capire se avrebbe potuto esserci qualcosa, fra di noi. – sussurrò con un tono di voce così basso, che Greg fece quasi fatica a sentirlo – Quella notte c’era stato qualcosa di strano … se non sembrassi un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale, direi che fu una notte magica, di quelle per cui si scrivono canzoni melense e si sprecano litri di inchiostro per libri strappalacrime.”

“Capisco cosa voglia dire. – bisbigliò Greg, come se parlare di John a voce alta lo potesse fare materializzare all’improvviso fra di loro – Ricordo bene ogni notte che ho trascorso con lui. Non sono mai riuscito a dimenticarlo. Mi sono sempre chiesto perché fosse sparito in quel modo, quando lui non avrebbe voluto andarsene.”

“Ne è sicuro? – sibilò Mycroft, con ira – Secondo lei, John se ne è veramente andato via contro la propria volontà?”

“L’ultimo ricordo che ho di lui, è che stava piangendo. – ribatté Greg, con calma – Poi, ha iniziato a parlare a voce bassa, come se stesse recitando una nenia, malinconica e triste.”

Mycroft si girò di scatto verso Lestrade:

“Anche io ho lo stesso ricordo! – rivelò, in tono sorpreso – Mi sono addormentato subito e non mi sono svegliato fino alla mattina dopo, non trovando più John.”

“Un incantesimo del sonno. – concluse Greg – Non può essere altro. Eppure … eppure John non agisce e si comporta come se fosse un Alfa. Quando stavo con lui, non ho mai percepito la stessa energia che avverto in prossimità di altri maghi. Secondo lei, chi è John?”

“Non lo so. – ringhiò Mycroft – E lo scoprirò, ma prima, dobbiamo allontanare Sherlock da lui. Non so cosa ci abbia fatto, in passato, e cosa volesse John da noi, ma mio fratello è fragile. So che sembra un bastardo arrogante e privo di sentimenti, ma questo suo atteggiamento strafottente è solo un muro di cristallo con cui si circonda per cercare di non essere ferito dalla cattiveria degli altri. In realtà, Sherlock soffre per il fatto che gli altri non apprezzino la sua intelligenza e la sua genialità. È anche troppo facile mandare in pezzi le sue difese e distruggerlo.”

“Lo so. – concordò Greg, con un sorriso mesto – Perché crede che lo lasci intervenire nelle mie indagini e sopporti ogni suo insulto? So che non dice nulla per cattiveria, ma solo perché percepisce le persone e le cose in modo diverso dalla maggioranza della gente. È un genio. E voglio aiutarlo.”

“Allora mi aiuti a convincerlo a lasciare John. – Mycroft fissò Greg con sguardo accorato – Non posso permettere a John di illuderlo e di farlo a pezzi. Sherlock, per ora, gioca con la droga, perché tiene troppo alla propria mente per danneggiarla con qualcosa di veramente pericoloso. Invece, se John lo facesse innamorare di sé e poi lo lasciasse, questo lo porterebbe all’autodistruzione. Sarebbe capace di uccidersi. E io devo impedirglielo, ma non ci riuscirò mai, senza il suo aiuto. Se cercherò di convincere Sherlock che John sia un pericolo per lui, mio fratello mi riderà in faccia, mi accuserà di volerlo separare da una delle poche persone che lo accettino per quello che è e si butterà nelle braccia di quell’uomo, permettendogli di fargli qualsiasi cosa. Se lei mi aiuterà, forse ci ascolterà. Sherlock, malgrado il modo in cui la tratta, la stima molto e potrebbe darle retta.”

“La aiuterò, anche se non credo che Sherlock ci ascolterà. – Greg scosse la testa, scettico – Cosa pensa di  fare?”

“Ho fatto mandare un messaggio a Sherlock dal suo cellulare. – rispose Mycroft, con un sorriso – Ci starà già aspettando al magazzino di cui gli ho mandato l’indirizzo.”

“Non voglio sapere come abbia fatto. – sbottò Lestrade, irritato – Non si permetta mai più di farlo. Capisco che voglia proteggere suo fratello, ma non può hackerare il mio cellulare! Inoltre, così sarà ancora più difficile convincerlo che siamo dalla parte della ragione. Sherlock si sentirà ingannato, sì, ma da noi due! Penserà che ci siamo accordati per separarlo da qualcuno che gli vuole bene, malgrado le sue pessime maniere.”

“Si sentirà preso in giro da _me_. – specificò Mycroft – È per questo che ho fatto hackerare il suo cellulare. Così potrà dire che non sapeva nulla e sarà la verità.”

“Farò il possibile. – sospirò Greg – Però, cerchi di capire che convincere Sherlock sarà difficile. John non sembra essere un pericolo e sa ascoltare. Sono pochi gli uomini come lui.”

Mycroft fissò l’ispettore per qualche secondo:

“Capisco cosa voglia dire, – sussurrò – ma dobbiamo fare l’impossibile, per proteggere Sherlock.”

Greg annuì.

Un silenzio carico di ansia ed aspettativa cadde nell’auto.

 

 

Sherlock era arrivato all’indirizzo indicato da Lestrade, ma non c’era nessuno.

Niente auto della polizia.

Niente ambulanze.

Niente curiosi.

C’era una calma assoluta, che non si addiceva alla scena di un crimine.

Si guardò attorno per un po’, ma non vide nessuno.

Irritato, estrasse il suo cellulare dalla tasca, ma campeggiava la scritta: NO SEGNALE.

“Maledizione!” sbottò Sherlock, girandosi verso il taxi, per tornare a casa, da John, ma l’auto era ripartita e se ne era andata.

Incredulo, Sherlock rimase fermo, quando arrivò un’auto rossa, che si fermò davanti a lui.

“Lestrade, non dirmi che sono arrivato sulla scena del crimine prima di …” iniziò a dire, con un ghigno sarcastico sulle labbra, che sparì immediatamente, quando dall’auto scesero quattro uomini che lo circondarono e lo bloccarono senza che lui potesse fare nulla per evitarlo.

 

John si era alzato dal letto, aveva fatto la doccia, si era preparato la colazione, poi aveva iniziato a portare gli scatoloni nella stanza di Sherlock.

Non voleva pensare a ciò che era accaduto la notte precedente.

Non voleva pensare al fatto di essere un Omega Legato.

Non voleva pensare a cosa significasse il Legame.

Voleva solo spostare scatole e stancarsi al punto da cadere sul divano, incosciente.

 

Uno degli uomini afferrò Sherlock per la gola, togliendogli quasi il fiato ed impedendogli di parlare.

Prima che l’Alfa potesse alzare le mani per difendersi, altri due uomini gli presero ed immobilizzarono le braccia, allargandole ed allontanandole dal corpo.

Il quarto uomo lo colpì con un pugno all’altezza dello stomaco.

 

John iniziò a respirare male, come se qualcosa gli stesse premendo sul Pomo d’Adamo.

Tentò di parlare, per chiamare in aiuto la padrona di casa, ma la voce non gli uscì dalla gola.

Si fermò, nel mezzo della stanza, appoggiandosi ad una delle poltrone, sperando che la spiacevole sensazione svanisse in fretta.

Il violento dolore all’altezza dello stomaco lo colse completamente di sorpresa, togliendogli il poco fiato che aveva in corpo.

 

Nessuno dei quattro uomini stava parlando.

Sherlock non capiva cosa volessero da lui e perché lo avessero aggredito.

La sequenza di pugni lo colpiva senza una logica, quasi che l’aggressore si divertisse a cercare un posto sempre diverso in cui picchiare.

Eppure Sherlock non avvertiva alcun dolore.

La sua mente sapeva che avrebbe dovuto sentire male, perché l’uomo stava usando forza e violenza nei propri colpi, ma il suo corpo non li stava registrando, come se non fosse lui quello che stavano picchiando.

 

John cadde sulle ginocchia, incapace persino di reggersi alla poltrona.

Sentiva il sapore nel sangue in bocca, avvertiva le ossa rompersi od incrinarsi, sotto una sequenza di botte che non lo stava colpendo direttamente.

Il Legame.

 

_Il Legame è l’unione dell’Alfa e dell’Omega._

_Essi sono due corpi, ma diventano un’anima ed un potere unico._

_Il Legame è la forza dell’Alfa._

_Il Legame rende l’Alfa invulnerabile ed invincibile._

_Grazie al Legame, l’Alfa non soffrirà e non morirà._

_Il Legame è la debolezza dell’Omega._

_Il Legame rende l’Omega vulnerabile ed indifeso._

_A causa del Legame, l’Omega soffrirà e morirà._

La comprensione di ciò che stava accadendo travolse John, insieme al dolore ed alla paura.

Qualcuno aveva aggredito Sherlock.

Qualcuno stava per uccidere Sherlock.

Ed invece avrebbe ucciso lui.

 

Sentendosi forte ed invincibile, Sherlock diede un calcio in mezzo alle gambe all’uomo che lo stava picchiando, mentre colpì con una testata quello che lo stava bloccando per il collo.

Gli altri due uomini rimasero troppo sorpresi dal contrattacco dell’Alfa per reagire, così Sherlock riuscì a liberare le mani, colpendoli entrambi al plesso solare, prima che potessero attaccarlo.

Con una sgommata, arrivò un’auto nera.

Mycroft, Greg e la guardia del corpo si precipitarono fuori, prima ancora che la macchina si fermasse.

Con un gesto della mano, Mycroft fece volare via due aggressori, mentre Greg si occupava degli altri.

 

John riprese a respirare, ma si sentiva debole, senza forze.

Un dolore lancinante aveva invaso ogni parte del suo corpo.

Si accasciò a terra.

Il mondo intorno a lui svanì ed entrò in un tunnel freddo ed oscuro.

 

“Chi sono questi uomini? – chiese Mycroft, nervoso – Perché ti stavano picchiando?”

“Non lo so. – rispose Sherlock. sorpreso – Io non li ho mai visti prima. Non hanno detto una parola.”

Greg li aveva ammanettati ed aveva chiamato rinforzi, per farli portare via.

“Non hanno documenti. – disse, mentre finiva di perquisire le tasche dei quattro – Evidentemente non sono novellini. Qualcuno deve averli pagati per aggredirti. Hai fatto arrabbiare qualcuno, ultimamente?”

“Non più del solito. – Sherlock scrollò le spalle – Non certo da arrivare a questo punto.”

“Ti hanno ferito? – domandò Mycroft, preoccupato – Ti portiamo in ospedale.”

“Non ho bisogno di un ospedale. – ribatté Sherlock, con impazienza – Sto benissimo. Non sono mai stato meglio in vita mia.”

Mycroft osservò attentamente il fratello.

Sherlock non aveva un graffio.

“Per farti stare tranquillo, portami a casa. – propose il giovane Holmes – John mi visiterà e ti dirà che sto benissimo.”

Le auto della polizia erano arrivate e gli agenti avevano preso in consegna gli aggressori di Sherlock.

“Dobbiamo parlare.” Disse Mycroft, risoluto.

“Come facevano a sapere che io fossi qui?” si chiese Sherlock, perplesso.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” domandò Lestrade.

“Voi due siete arrivati insieme, con la stessa auto. – rispose Sherlock – È logico dedurre che non ci sia alcun caso e che mio fratello abbia usato i mezzi dei servizi segreti per mandarmi un messaggio, facendolo passare per uno di Lestrade. Tutto ciò, per un qualche suo astruso e personale fine. Durante il tragitto, il mio caro fratello ti ha convinto a collaborare con lui o saresti più arrabbiato di così, Godwin. Quindi, se il messaggio è di Mycroft e non di chi abbia organizzato l’aggressione … mi hanno seguito da casa … JOHN! Potrebbero avere aggredito anche lui. Dobbiamo tornare a casa!”

Sherlock si precipitò verso l’auto di Mycroft, seguito dal fratello e dall’ispettore.

Lestrade estrasse il cellulare e chiamò in centrale:

“Mandate subito un’auto al 221B di Baker Street. – ordinò – Devono controllare le condizioni di John Watson. Fatemi rapporto, appena gli agenti arriveranno.”

 

 

Nell’auto c’era un silenzio teso.

“Perché stiamo andando così piano? – sibilò Sherlock, furioso – Perché i tuoi uomini non richiamano?”

“Sherlock, calmati. – Mycroft cercò di tranquillizzarlo – Vedrai che non è successo nulla di grave.”

“Cosa stavi complottando con Gene?” chiese Sherlock, improvvisamente, rivolto al fratello.

“Non ora. – intervenne Greg – Accertiamoci che John stia bene, poi parleremo di quello che preoccupa tuo fratello.”

L’auto si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street, subito dietro ad un’auto della polizia.

I due agenti erano davanti alla porta e stavano bussando:

“Non risponde nessuno. – riferì uno dei due, riconoscendo Lestrade – Forse in casa non c’è nessuno.”

“I soliti incompetenti! – sbottò Sherlock – Certo che John è in casa!”

Spostò, con una spinta poco cortese, i due agenti ed aprì la porta, iniziando a correre, mentre saliva le scale:

“JOHN! – urlava – JOHN DOVE SEI?”

In pochi passi si trovò davanti alla porta del salotto e la spalancò.

Il cuore di Sherlock perse un colpo.

Il corpo di John giaceva, inerme, in terra.

Il viso era tumefatto e coperto di sangue:

“JOHN! – gridò, precipitandosi al suo fianco – John rispondimi.”

Sherlock stava per sollevarlo, ma Greg lo bloccò:

“NO! – gli ordinò – Potrebbe avere delle lesioni interne, non muoverlo. Chiamo un’ambulanza.”

Sherlock era sconvolto e non sapeva cosa pensare:

“Perché è stato picchiato? – domandò al fratello, guardandolo in modo disperato – Perché siamo stati aggrediti? Cosa possono volere da noi? Chi può essere stato?”

Mycroft non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Sherlock riportò la propria attenzione su John.

Greg si avvicinò a Mycroft, che si stava guardando attorno.

“Cosa?” bisbigliò Greg.

Mycroft lo guardò, senza rispondere.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” insisté Greg, sempre bisbigliando.

“Le sembra che in questa stanza ci sia stata una colluttazione?” chiese Mycroft, anche lui a voce bassa.

Lestrade studiò la stanza.

Tutto era perfettamente in ordine.

Non una sedia ribaltata.

Non un soprammobile a terra.

Non una scatola rovesciata.

C’era l’ordinato disordine tipico di Sherlock, ma nulla che facesse pensare che vi fosse stata compiuta un’aggressione.

“Eppure John è stato picchiato. – rilevò Greg – E non è stato portato qui dopo l’aggressione.”

“Sherlock è stato aggredito e non presenta un solo graffio. – sottolineò Mycroft – Anche questo non è normale, ma è quello che abbiamo davanti agli occhi.”

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Lestrade, quasi più a se stesso che al maggiore degli Holmes, passandosi una mano fra i capelli e provando una certa inquietudine.

“Non lo so. – rispose Mycroft, con determinazione – Però, tutto gira intorno a John. Se scopriamo chi sia lui, capiremo che cosa stia accadendo.”

I medici erano arrivati, avevano valutato le condizioni di John e lo avevano caricato su una barella.

Sherlock si era completamente disinteressato di Mycroft e Greg, non perdendo di vista per un solo secondo John ed i medici.

Stava per iniziare una discussione sull’andare con loro in ambulanza, quando Mycroft gli mise una mano sulla spalla:

“Li seguiamo con la mia auto. – lo rassicurò – Non li perderemo un solo istante.”

“Io vi precederò con l’auto di pattuglia. – continuò Greg – Sarete al sicuro, Sherlock, hai la nostra parola.”

Sherlock fece un timido sorriso di ringraziamento e salì sull’auto del fratello.

L’auto della polizia partì a sirene spiegate, seguita dall’ambulanza e dall’auto di Mycroft.

 

 

La grande villa era silenziosa, come al solito.

Non si sentivano suoni particolari.

La stanza era in penombra.

“Che quadretto tenero. – mormorò Charles Augustus Magnussen, mentre sulle lenti dei suoi occhiali si riflettevano le immagini, che apparivano sullo schermo del suo computer – Tutti insieme dietro allo stesso amante. Sarà divertente vedere cosa farete ora. Se lotterete per averlo. Lui non vi rivelerà mai la sua reale natura e non vi dirà di essere Legato in modo indissolubile ad uno solo di voi.”

Con un gesto della mano divise la visione del monitor in due parti e fece partire le registrazioni, affiancate.

Da una parte, Sherlock che veniva picchiato dai quattro misteriosi uomini.

Dall’altra, il salotto del 221B di Baker Street, visto dall’esterno della finestra, dove John si accasciava a terra.

Il sorriso sul viso di Magnussen era soddisfatto:

“Ecco la prova che sei un Omega, mio caro piccolo John Watson. – sussurrò, stringendo gli occhi – Ed io farò in modo di averti nelle _mie_ mani vivo e vegeto. Presto mi apparterrai. Fino a che morte non ci separi.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Il Legame è decisamente qualcosa di pericoloso e complicato, che agevola l’Alfa, ma mette l’Omega in grande difficoltà.
> 
> Spero che il capitolo non sia troppo complicato da capire.  
> Dovevo esporre i sentimenti ed i pensieri dei personaggi, quindi ogni tanto spunta del corsivo.  
> Spero che questo espediente non appesantisca o complichi la lettura.
> 
> Naturalmente, ogni opinione è sempre la benvenuta-
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo verrà svelato cosa voglia Magnussen dal povero John.  
> Per chi sia curioso, l’appuntamento sarà, come sempre, giovedì prossimo.
> 
> Ciao!


	6. La Profezia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Profezia si compie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati in questo mondo carico di magia.  
> Questo capitolo rappresenta il punto di arrivo di tutto quello che è stato preparato negli scorsi.  
> Qui si chiuderà il cerchio e tutto avrà una fine.
> 
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia e a chi lasci i kudos!  
> Pronti con i fazzoletti?  
> Poi, non dite che non vi avevo avvertiti …
> 
> Buona lettura!

**La Profezia**

La stanza aveva l’odore pungente di disinfettante tipico degli ospedali.

John impiegò qualche secondo per capire di non essere tornato alla Consulta dell’Accademia.

Gli altri odori che percepiva, erano le scie di Alfa e Beta, che si affaccendavano intorno a lui, per accertarsi delle sue condizioni.

Con un moto di orrore ricordò cosa fosse successo.

Era svenuto nel salotto del suo appartamento, a causa delle ferite che aveva subito Sherlock.

Come avrebbe potuto spiegare ciò che era accaduto?

I medici potevano vedere i lividi, le ossa rotte ed incrinate, ma potevano anche constatare che non vi fosse alcun segno dei colpi che li avrebbero provocati.

Se anche fosse riuscito ad ingannare i medici, c’erano sempre Mycroft  e Greg, che già avevano dei sospetti su di lui e che non si sarebbero accontentati di facili spiegazioni.

Per non parlare di Sherlock.

Lui era il suo Alfa, l’uomo a cui era Legato, il mago a cui apparteneva.

Per sempre.

Non poteva mentirgli o nascondergli qualcosa, perché lo avrebbe capito, anche senza avere le eccezionali capacità deduttive dimostrate dal più giovane degli Holmes.

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli tutta la verità, su se stesso, sugli Omega e sui figli di Mycroft e Greg, sperando che lui non lo odiasse.

 

_Il Legame sa._

_Il Legame conosce i cuori dell’Alfa e dell’Omega, che sta unendo per la vita._

_Il Legame va oltre le reazioni umane, la rabbia, la gelosia, il rimorso e la vendetta._

_Il Legame sa che, sopra ogni cosa, malgrado tutto, l’Alfa e l’Omega ci saranno sempre, l’uno per l’altro._

_Essi si completano._

_Essi si appartengono._

_Essi non sono nulla l’uno senza l’altro._

_Essi non si lasceranno mai._

_Fino al giorno in cui la Morte si porterà via l’Omega, lasciando l’Alfa solo e mutilato._

John continuava a sentire la voce del suo insegnante, che parlava del Legame, quasi come se fosse una nenia consolatrice e rassicurante, in vista di tempi bui.

C’era sempre stata una nota triste e malinconica nella voce del maestro, mentre spiegava come funzionasse il peggior incubo di ogni Omega.

Nel Legame era insito qualcosa di totalizzante e devastante, che obbligava l’Omega quasi ad appartenere all’Alfa, rendendolo indifeso e vulnerabile, davanti al proprio amante.

Il Legame stesso, però, trasformava l’Omega in una forza terribile e distruttrice, nei confronti di chiunque tentasse di fare del male all’Alfa.

“Signor Watson mi sente? – chiese una gentile voce maschile – Riesce ad aprire gli occhi?”

John lo fece, con grande fatica.

Un sorriso rassicurante si fece strada sulle labbra dell’uomo che lo stava sollecitando a svegliarsi.

Occhi verdi e capelli rossi, il medico, certamente un Alfa, cacciò l’ansia che aveva provato fino a poco tempo prima, nel constatare che le condizioni del paziente stavano migliorando a vista d’occhio.

La sua scia era un miscela di fiori sbocciati e di pompelmo.

_Gioia per la guarigione e confusione per la rapidità dell’evento._

Anche questo era un effetto del Legame.

Le ferite di John non erano reali, ma dovute alla magia, perciò il corpo riusciva a guarirle molto più velocemente di quello che sarebbe accaduto all’Alfa, che era stato aggredito.

Nella notte dei tempi, quando gli Omega camminavano sulla Terra in mezzo ad Alfa e Beta, questo non era considerato una meraviglia, ma la giusta conseguenza dell’incantesimo.

L’equa ricompensa per il sacrificio che l’Omega compiva per salvare il suo Alfa.

Invece, ora che Alfa e Beta credevano che gli Omega non fossero altro che i protagonisti di antiche leggende o favole per bambini, la veloce e pronta guarigione di John sarebbe stata vista come un miracolo, qualcosa da studiare e da considerare, forse, persino pericoloso.

“Sto bene, grazie. – rispose con voce flebile – Da quanto tempo sono in ospedale?”

“Poche ore. – ribatté il medico – Ci ha spaventati. Pensavamo che la situazione fosse molto più grave, invece si sta riprendendo in fretta. Posso fare entrare il suo amico, prima che sfondi la porta?”

John fece una breve risata, che gli procurò una fitta alle costole.

“Sherlock sa essere impaziente. – disse, senza riuscire a nascondere una smorfia – Sarò contento di vederlo.”

Il dottore fece un cenno all’infermiera, che aprì la porta ed andò nel corridoio.

 

 

Nel corridoio, fuori dalla porta della stanza in cui John era stato ricoverato, Sherlock camminava avanti ed indietro, non riuscendo a stare fermo.

“Hai una sigaretta, Garrison?” chiese, bloccandosi davanti a Lestrade.

“Siamo in ospedale. – rispose Greg, in tono paziente – Non si può fumare.”

“Vorrei conoscere lo stupido che ha fissato queste regole! – sbottò Sherlock, furioso – Con tutto quello che è presente nell’aria che respiriamo ogni giorno, non sarà certo il fumo di una sigaretta ad ucciderci!”

Nessuno contestò l’assurdità della sua affermazione e Sherlock riprese a camminare su e giù, frustrato dal fatto di non poter sfogare l’ansia e la rabbia, che provava, su qualcuno.

Improvvisamente si fermò davanti al fratello e lo fissò, quasi volesse leggergli la mente:

“Cosa stavate tramando tu e Gideon? – chiese, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure – C’entra John, vero?”

“Non mi sembra …” iniziò a rispondere Lestrade, ma Mycroft gli fece un cenno con la mano, per farlo tacere:

“Cosa sai di lui?” domandò al fratello minore, in tono neutro.

“Quello che mi serve. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono gelido – John è una brava persona, che mi ha accettato per quello che sono ed a cui piaccio. È questo che ti dà tanto fastidio? Il fatto che io abbia trovato qualcuno che mi ami, mentre tu rimarrai solo per sempre? Non è quello che volevi? I sentimenti non sono un vantaggio, giusto? Tu resta solo, io ho trovato un amico, un compagno ed un amante.”

Mycroft si tese, preoccupato:

“Qualcuno che ti ami? – ripeté, sperando di avere capito male – Cosa avete fatto stanotte?”

“Non sono affari tuoi.” Sbottò Sherlock, furente.

“Dimmi che non sei andato a letto con lui. – nel tono di Mycroft era presente una nota di panico – Dimmi che non gli hai permesso di oltrepassare le tue difese.”

“Continuano a non essere affari tuoi! – sibilò Sherlock – Qualsiasi cosa facciamo John ed io, NON.SONO.AFFARI.TUOI!” strepitò, sempre più furioso.

“Non sai nulla di lui. – Lestrade si intromise fra i due fratelli, anche fisicamente – Tu sei sempre restio a concedere la tua fiducia agli sconosciuti, perché pensi che lui sia così affidabile? Vi conoscete da due giorni. Cosa sai di lui, _veramente_? Sai da dove venga, chi siano i suoi parenti ed i suoi amici, quali siano le cose che gli piacciono e quelle che detesta? Perché tieni tanto a lui, quando non sai chi sia?”

Sherlock aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun suono.

Non sapeva cosa rispondere.

Lui stesso si era posto la stessa domanda, sorpreso dall’immediata simpatia che aveva provato verso quello sconosciuto piccolo e forte.

Tutto quello che era accaduto da quando lo aveva incontrato la prima volta, non aveva una spiegazione logica, ma lui si sentiva bene, quando era vicino a John, come non era mai stato.

“Si è svegliato. – la voce dolce dell’infermiera salvò Sherlock dal dover rispondere alla domanda di Lestrade – Potete entrare, se volete.”

Sherlock non se lo fece ripetere.

Si girò velocemente verso la porta della stanza di John, scansò l’infermiera ed entrò, come una folata di vento.

 

 

La prima cosa che vide fu il letto, su cui era sdraiato John.

La seconda, furono gli occhi di John, di quell’azzurro profondo ed intenso, in cui si rifletteva la sua paura di perderlo.

Sherlock si era bloccato sulla porta, rendendosi conto che, solo dopo aver visto John, aveva ripreso a respirare normalmente ed il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere più lentamente.

John fissò Sherlock preoccupato.

La sua scia aveva l’odore pungente ed acido della frutta marcia.

_Paura._

“Stai bene? – chiese John, con dolcezza – Non è grave come sembra. Mi riprenderò presto.”

Sherlock sorrise ed entrò nella stanza:

“Dovrei essere io a chiedere a te come stai. – cercò di scherzare – Sei tu quello nel letto d’ospedale, io ne sono fuori.”

“Sei più pallido del solito. – insisté John – Non voglio che ti preoccupi per me. Io sto bene.”

Il profumo della scia, di ogni persona presente nella stanza, venne cancellato dall’odore intenso di una foresta in fiamme.

John non dovette chiedersi a chi appartenesse.

Lo sguardo di Mycroft rifletteva la scia.

Il maggiore degli Holmes non stava facendo nulla per nascondere la propria ostilità nei confronti di John e voleva che l’altro capisse che non si fidava di lui e che lo avrebbe contrastato in ogni modo possibile, per proteggere suo fratello.

John non poteva dargli torto.

Capiva la reazione di Mycroft, anche troppo bene.

“Potrei rimanere da solo con il signor Watson? – intervenne Lestrade – Devo interrogarlo su quello che è accaduto e su chi lo abbia aggredito.”

“Non puoi aspettare? – ringhiò Sherlock, desiderando di proteggere John da chiunque – Si è appena svegliato!”

“Dobbiamo trovare chi lo abbia aggredito. – ribatté Lestrade, con calma – Prima interrogo la vittima, prima li troviamo.”

“Non ricordo nulla. – si intromise John, prima che Greg e Sherlock iniziassero a litigare – Non so proprio cosa sia accaduto.”

“Decisamente comodo, non trova, signor Watson?” chiese Mycroft, in tono gelido.

“Sono cose che capitano, dopo un’aggressione. – Sherlock difese John, con un tono feroce – Non sempre la vittima ricorda ciò che è accaduto.”

“Siete in troppi, in questa stanza. – intervenne il medico – Il signor Watson ha bisogno di riposo. Vi ho lasciati entrare perché vi tranquillizzaste, ma ora vi chiedo di andarvene. Domani mattina potrete parlare con più calma.”

Il tono non ammetteva repliche.

“Io resto a fargli compagnia.” Affermò Sherlock, in tono deciso.

“Vai a casa. – ribatté John – Sono sicuro che vorrai indagare su quello che è successo. Lì sarai tranquillo e potrai trovare la soluzione al caso. Io sono molto stanco. Non farò altro che dormire e tu ti annoieresti, rendendo la vita impossibile a chiunque si trovi in ospedale.”

Sherlock fissò John.

Il sorriso sornione sul viso del ragazzo biondo gli fece capire che il peggio era passato e che lui poteva tornare a casa, per indagare su chi li avesse attaccati.

E fargliela pagare molto cara.

“Come vuoi. – concesse, con un sospiro melodrammatico – Cedo solo perché mi avete messo in minoranza.”

Si abbassò e baciò John, sulle labbra.

Fu un bacio dolce, un lieve sfiorarsi di labbra.

Le scie di Mycroft e Greg divennero entrambe foreste in fiamme, ma quella di Sherlock avvolse John in un dolce abbraccio dal profumo di fragole e pesche.

John chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò avviluppare.

Sentiva la Profezia incombere su di lui e quel bacio era come ossigeno per un uomo che stesse annegando.

 

 

Greg, Mycroft e Sherlock lo avevano lasciato solo da una mezz’ora.

John sapeva che l’ispettore ed il politico avrebbero fatto di tutto per allontanare Sherlock da lui e li capiva.

Lui stesso avrebbe preferito non avere contatti con il più giovane degli Holmes.

Sentiva, anche se in modo irrazionale, che l’aggressione a Sherlock fosse stata organizzata per causa sua.

La porta della stanza si aprì.

John avvertì una scia intensa, intrisa di forza e potenza, che ricordava una quercia.

A differenza della pianta, però, non c’era saggezza in chi la possedeva, ma desiderio di potere ed egoismo.

John si voltò per vedere a chi appartenesse.

L’uomo era alto, magro, stempiato, con i capelli castano chiaro, il pizzetto ed i baffi, gli occhi azzurri dietro un paio di semplici occhiali.

Il sorriso, che rivolse a John, era freddo ed impersonale.

“Posso sedermi a fare due chiacchiere con te, John?” chiese lo sconosciuto, con finta cortesia e sedendosi di fianco al letto, senza attendere la risposta dell’Omega.

John si raddrizzò più che poté.

Poteva sentire l’energia emanata dalla scia dell’uomo e la riconobbe.

Era l’uomo dei suoi incubi.

L’uomo della Profezia.

“Posso chiamarti John, vero? – continuò l’uomo, con la sua falsa gentilezza – Tanto stiamo per diventare grandi amici, tu ed io.”

“Lei sa come io mi chiami. – ribatté John, sulla difensiva – Dovrebbe dirmi chi sia lei, prima di definirsi mio amico.”

“Oh, hai ragione. – rispose l’uomo, mellifluo – Io mi chiamo Charles Augustus Magnussen. Il mio nome non ti dirà nulla, ma sono un uomo molto potente. Del resto, lo avrai capito dalla mia scia, vero? Di cosa sa?”

John sentì un brivido gelido attraversargli tutta la schiena:

“Non so di cosa stia parlando, signor Magnussen. – sussurrò, cercando di non far trapelare la propria ansia – Non capisco per chi mi abbia preso, ma …”

“So che sei un Omega, mio piccolo John. – lo interruppe Magnussen, con un sorriso duro – Non fare questi giochetti con me. Io so tutto di te. _Tutto_.”

Con un gesto della mano, Magnussen materializzò uno schermo, sospeso davanti al viso di John.

La prima cosa che apparve fu un’immagine di John e Mycroft.

“Sette anni fa. – riferì Magnussen – La tua storia con Mycroft Holmes è durata solo una notte. Il più vecchio dei fratelli è stato rapido ed efficiente, giusto? Una botta e sei rimasto incinto. E sei tornato all’Isola …”

John voltò di scatto il viso verso Magnussen, uno sguardo sconvolto negli occhi blu.

Come faceva a sapere dell’Isola?

Non aveva tirato ad indovinare!

Lui sapeva!

“Sorpreso? – domandò l’uomo, con un ghigno soddisfatto sulle labbra – Come ti ho detto, so tante cose su di te, mio piccolo Omega.”

Fece un gesto secco e l’immagine cambiò, mostrando Greg e John.

“Quattro anni fa. – continuò Magnussen – L’ispettore Gregory Lestrade è stato meno efficiente del suo predecessore. Ci sono voluti quattro Calori, prima che tu rimassi incinto.”

John fissava lo schermo, sconvolto e terrorizzato da quell’uomo freddo e calcolatore:

“Veniamo alla parte che preferisco.”

L’uomo fece un altro gesto e l’immagine mutò ancora.

Prima la registrazione di una qualche forma di energia, poi l’aggressione a Sherlock, in parallelo a John che si accasciava nel salotto di Baker Street, senza che nessuno lo avesse toccato.

“Ti sei Legato al più giovane degli Holmes. – concluse Magnussen – Una scelta strana, visto il carattere del ragazzo, ma non posso dire che tu non abbia dimostrato un coraggio incosciente, Legandoti ad un uomo che ha relazioni strettissime con i padri dei tuoi figli. Sappiamo entrambi perché sei in ospedale, vero? Io ho fatto picchiare Sherlock, ma tutte le ferite sono ricadute su di te. Un perfetto ritratto di Dorian Gray.”

“Cosa vuole da me?” sibilò John, furioso.

Era inutile negare.

John doveva capire quanto l’uomo fosse pericoloso per la sua gente.

Ed agire di conseguenza.

“Voglio che tu venga via con me. – rispose Magnuessen, smettendo di sorridere – Voglio che ti trasferisca a casa mia e che tu faccia ogni cosa che io ti chieda, senza ribattere.”

“Sono già Legato. – gli fece notare John – Non posso …”

“Lo so. – lo interruppe Magnussen, in tono secco – Non mi voglio Legare a te. So che voi Omega siete molto potenti, ma non so che conseguenze abbia il Legame sull’Alfa. Non voglio trovarmi Legato a te, voglio possederti ed usarti.”

“Se io mi rifiutassi?” chiese John, fissando Magnussen dritto negli occhi, furente.

“Oh, allora mostrerei le mie prove a tutti. – mormorò Magnussen, con un sorriso gelido – L’incantesimo che protegge la vostra Isola da secoli sarà potente, ma, se tutti gli Alfa del Mondo Esterno sapessero che voi esistete e si unissero, troverebbero il vostro rifugio, distruggerebbero le vostre difese e voi diventereste prede e proprietà preziose per ogni Alfa del pianeta.”

“Non tutti gli Alfa sono dei mostri come lei!” ringhiò John.

“Non ne sarei così sicuro, mio caro John. – ribatté Magnussen, sibillino – Sei così certo che Mycroft e Greg, una volta che avranno saputo come siano stati usati ed ingannati, non sfondino le misure di sicurezza dell’Isola per prendersi i loro figli e non farteli più vedere? In fondo, te lo meriteresti anche. È quello che tu hai fatto a loro, non credi? Solo perché loro non sanno di essere padri, il tuo peccato non è meno grave. Se conoscessero la verità, pensi veramente che ti aiuterebbero lo stesso? Non credi, piuttosto, che ti si rivolterebbero contro? Per non parlare del piccolo Holmes. Sei andato a letto con suo fratello e con il suo migliore amico. Smetterà di amarti in pochi secondi e ti odierà. Chissà come sarà, essere odiati da colui con cui si è Legati.”

John irrigidì la mascella.

Era furibondo, ma Magnussen aveva ragione.

Non poteva permettergli di rivelare all’intero Mondo Esterno che gli Omega esistevano veramente.

Doveva proteggere la sua Comunità, i suoi figli, suo nipote, suo fratello e suo padre.

E anche Mycroft e Greg.

E Sherlock.

Soprattutto Sherlock.

John sapeva che i padri dei suoi figli e l’Alfa a cui si era Legato lo avrebbero aiutato, ma quale prezzo avrebbero pagato, per questo?

Cosa sarebbero stati capaci di fare per salvarlo?

A cosa avrebbero dovuto rinunciare, per causa sua?

John rabbrividì a questo pensiero.

La profezia si era avverata.

La mano oscura lo aveva ghermito e lo stava portando via dal suo amore.

E lui doveva lasciare che accadesse.

 

Il tragitto fra l’ospedale ed il 221B di Baker Street era stato molto silenzioso.

Sherlock cercava di capire chi li avesse attaccati e perché.

Mycroft e Greg cercavano di capire come avrebbero potuto affrontare l’argomento John con Sherlock.

Quando entrarono nel salotto, Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello e l’ispettore, in atteggiamento bellicoso:

“Allora? – cominciò, incrociando le braccia – Cosa avete contro John? Perché non vi piace?”

“Non abbiamo mai detto che non ci piaccia. – rispose Greg – Solo che sappiamo chi sia e da dove venga.”

“Lo abbiamo incontrato prima di te. – intervenne Mycroft, in tono deciso – È stato il nostro amante, poi è sparito nel nulla.”

“Stai mentendo.” Sibilò Sherlock, in tono pericolosamente tagliente.

Mycroft gettò due cartelline sul tavolino fra le poltrone:

“Puoi vederlo tu stesso.” Ribatté, cercando di mantenere la calma.

“Stai scherzando, vero? – sbuffò Sherlock, in tono sarcastico – Dovrei credere a qualcosa che hai fatto preparare da qualche tuo galoppino?”

“Potresti credere a me. – si intromise Lestrade – Io non ho motivo per mentirti né per aiutare tuo fratello ad ingannarti. Non sto cercando di convincerti a non avere fiducia in John. Quello che vorrei, però, è che tu analizzasti tutto quanto come se fosse la scena di un crimine. Metti da parte i tuoi sentimenti, per quanto difficile sia, e leggi quello che c’è nei fascicoli di Mycroft. Ti posso garantire che il mio è assolutamente vero. Ed anche quello di tuo fratello. Sai che posso capire quando qualcuno menta. Posso farlo anche con lui. E, comunque, non sei costretto a credere a quello che diciamo. Leggi. Osserva. Valuta. Deduci.”

Sherlock fissò Lestrade per qualche secondo.

Si sedette su una delle poltrone e prese i due fascicoli, aprendoli e leggendoli attentamente.

Quando ebbe finito, li appoggiò sul tavolino, congiungendo le mani sotto il mento.

John era un rebus.

Una parte di lui lo aveva sempre saputo.

Eppure, lui si fidava di John.

E non era per la luce che illuminava gli occhi blu di John, profondi come l’oceano, quando lo guardava.

Non era per il modo in cui lo aveva accolto dentro di sé, senza fare domande, senza pretendere nulla.

Non era per il sorriso che gli riservava, quando gli altri lo avrebbero insultato.

Era qualcosa di più profondo, di viscerale, primordiale, che gli diceva che John non era un nemico.

Doveva parlare con lui.

Doveva chiedergli spiegazioni.

John gli avrebbe detto tutto.

A lui non avrebbe mentito.

A lui non avrebbe nascosto nulla.

Era sempre quella voce, che si era insinuata nella sua mente da quella mattina, ad assicurargli che John sarebbe stato completamente onesto, con lui.

Doveva solo domandare.

E John gli avrebbe risposto.

“Torno in ospedale a parlare con John. – Sherlock informò Mycroft e Greg, alzandosi dalla poltrona con un movimento fluido – Vi farò sapere cosa mi dirà.”

“Tu non andrai da lui da solo. – Mycroft si piazzò davanti al fratello, bloccandogli l’uscita – Verremo anche noi. Sentiremo cosa John abbia da dire. Ne abbiamo il diritto, non credi?”

I due fratelli si fronteggiarono per qualche secondo.

“Siamo coinvolti anche a noi, Sherlock. –Greg intervenne, in tono dolce – John ci unisce tutti e tre. Non puoi pretendere che tuo fratello ed io ne stiamo fuori. John è stato parte delle nostre vite e ci ha lasciati. Una spiegazione è il minimo che ci meritiamo, non lo pensi anche tu?”

“E sia! – ringhiò Sherlock – Però, sarò io a fargli le domande, chiaro?”

“Come vuoi. – concesse Mycroft – La cosa importante è che possiamo essere presenti anche noi.”

 

 

Il viaggio di ritorno verso l’ospedale fu silenzioso e carico di tensione.

Quando entrarono nella stanza, però, la trovarono completamente vuota.

Il letto era stato cambiato e rifatto, pronto per ospitare un altro paziente.

Sherlock si precipitò al banco degli infermieri:

“Dove è John Watson?” domandò furioso.

“È stato dimesso. – rispose l’infermiera di turno – Lo ha chiesto lui stesso. Ha firmato per la dimissione ed è andato via.”

Sherlock di voltò verso il fratello e l’ispettore, incredulo:

“Non ha senso. – mormorò, confuso – Perché si è fatto dimettere? Dove è andato? Forse sta tornando a Baker Street.”

Prese il cellulare e compose il numero di John, ma non ottenne nessuna risposta.

Riattaccò, con un gesto stizzito.

“Questa volta, avremo le risposte che cerchiamo.” mormorò Mycroft, sibillino.

Senza aggiungere altro, andò nella stanza in cui era stato ricoverato John ed oltrepassò appena la porta.

Con un gesto della mano ed un breve sussurro, scoprì una piccola apparecchiatura elettronica, attaccata al muro.

“Ha lasciato qui una videocamera?” domandò Lestrade, sorpreso.

“Sospettavo che John sarebbe fuggito. – ribatté il maggiore degli Holmes – Spero che la telecamera abbia ripreso qualcosa di interessante, che ci faccia capire chi sia John.”

Con un altro gesto della mano, Mycroft fece apparire l’immagine di ciò che era stato registrato.

All’inizio, John era solo e sembrava tranquillo, rilassato, anche se profondamente immerso nei propri pensieri.

L’inatteso arrivo di Charles Augustus Magnussen svelò molte cose.

I tre uomini ascoltarono sorpresi ed allibiti il colloquio fra il potente Alfa ed il piccolo Omega _._

_Con un sussurro, ma uno sguardo fiero e bellicoso dritto negli occhi di Magnussen, John aveva ribattuto:_

_“Se lei mi dà la sua parola che non cercherà l’Isola e che non farà del male a Sherlock, Mycroft e Greg, io verrò con lei e farò tutto ciò che vorrà.”_

_Il sorriso di Magnussen era stato malefico, possessivo, freddo e soddisfatto:_

_“Abbiamo un accordo.”_

_“Dovrei vestirmi. – aveva aggiunto John – Esca. Non contatterò nessuno.”_

_“Hai dieci minuti, mio piccolo Omega, poi, potrebbe capitare un brutto incidente all’ispettore Lestrade. – aveva ribattuto Magnussen – Sai quanto possa essere pericolosa la vita di un ispettore di Scotland Yard.”_

_L’uomo era uscito._

_John, con un gesto rabbioso della mano, aveva recuperato i propri abiti, si era vestito ed era uscito._

 

La stanza era rimasta vuota, fino al loro arrivo.

“Un Omega! – sbottò Lestrade, allibito – Non è possibile! Gli Omega si sono estinti secoli fa, se mai siano veramente esistiti. Perché John ha dato corda alle farneticazioni di Magnussen?”

Nessuno gli rispose, ma Sherlock stava studiando il fratello con uno sguardo intenso:

“Perché gli Omega non si sono estinti, ma si sono nascosti da noi. – ribatté, parlando lentamente – Giusto, Mycroft?”

Anche Lestrade fissò il maggiore degli Holmes, in modo sorpreso.

Mycroft, con un gesto lento ed elegante, ripose la piccola telecamera in una tasca della giacca.

Sembrava che stesse riflettendo su cosa dire.

“Visto come stanno le cose, tanto vale che sappiate tutto. – sospirò – A livello internazionale, ogni alto componente di governo e servizi segreti sa che gli Omega non siano una leggenda. Essi si sono nascosti al mondo a seguito delle Guerre del Dominio, che li ha decimati. Sappiamo che vengono fra di noi, perché è l’unico modo che abbiano per riprodursi, ma è difficile individuarli.”

“Avete tentato di catturarli!” ringhiò Sherlock, con tono schifato.

“Sì, abbiamo tentato. – confermò Mycroft, un po’ sulla difensiva – Gli Omega hanno un potere immenso e possono essere utili contro i nostri nemici. Però, non siamo mai riusciti a catturarne uno. Ne abbiamo identificati alcuni, ma ci sono sempre sfuggiti. Alcuni di loro hanno preferito morire, piuttosto che cadere nelle nostre mani.”

“Non sei diverso dal mostro che sta ricattando John! – sbottò Sherlock, disgustato – Volete catturare un Omega per costringerlo a lavorare per voi, contro la sua volontà.”

“Lo facciamo per la sicurezza del regno! – ribatté Mycroft, furioso – E vorremmo convincerli ad aiutarci, facendo capire loro che non siamo dei nemici!”

“Gli Omega sono persone, non cose! – Sherlock esplose – Non si possono usare le persone, Mycroft, qualsiasi sia il fine per cui lo fai!”

“Ora basta! – si intromise Lestrade, risoluto – Non è il momento per discutere di etica. Dobbiamo salvare John e proteggere i _nostri_ figli. Perché nemmeno tu vuoi che _tuo_ figlio sia trattato come una cavia da esperimenti, vero Mycroft?”

Il tono di Lestrade era stato così deciso e duro, che nessuno fece caso al fatto che fosse improvvisamente passato al tu, parlando con maggiore degli Holmes.

Mycroft passò uno sguardo serio fra il fratello e l’ispettore:

“Charles Augustus Magnussen è un uomo potente e pericoloso. – rispose a voce bassa – Vive in una villa fortificata che si chiama Appledore. Se lo attaccheremo, saremo soli. Lui conosce i punti deboli di ogni potente che esista nel nostro Paese. Nessuno si metterà contro di lui per proteggerci o salvarci.”

Si fermò, per permettere a Sherlock e Greg di capire bene in quale pericolo stessero per infilarsi.

“Dobbiamo tentare. – ribatté Sherlock – Non possiamo permettere che aggiunga altro potere a quello che ha già. Nessuno dovrebbe essere così potente, da essere intoccabile, qualsiasi cosa faccia.”

“Concordo. – aggiunse Greg – Dobbiamo fermarlo.”

“Che il Creatore ci aiuti. – sospirò Mycroft – Stiamo per affrontare il mostro nella sua stessa tana.”

I tre uomini uscirono dall’ospedale, risoluti e decisi.

Dovevano proteggere l’uomo che aveva dato loro dei figli.

Dovevano evitare che i loro bambini diventassero prede per le brame degli Alfa del mondo, anche sapendo che non li avrebbero mai conosciuti.

Era loro dovere di padri, farlo.

Sherlock voleva riavere John accanto a sé.

Un Omega.

Ora capiva perché lo avesse sempre sentito così diverso dagli altri.

Il suo Omega.

Perché una parte di Sherlock sapeva che John e lui erano Legati, in modo completo ed indissolubile.

Non gli importava cosa sarebbe stato di se stesso.

Sherlock avrebbe salvato John dalle grinfie di Magnussen a qualsiasi costo.

 

 

Erano trascorse ore, da quando erano arrivati alla villa.

Magnussen aveva fatto portare John nei sotterranei della grande casa, dove era stata allestita una stanza per lui.

La camera aveva tre pareti in mattoni ed una in vetro.

L’arredamento era scarno ed essenziale.

C’erano solo un grande letto ed un armadio, pieno di abiti di vario stile e genere, tutti della sua misura.

 _“Mi ha studiato a lungo._ – si disse John, rabbrividendo – _Devo riuscire a fuggire, ad avvisare l’Isola. Dobbiamo fermarlo. Quest’uomo non smetterà di darci la caccia, fino a quando non ci avrà tutti in suo potere o ci distruggerà.”_

La stanza aveva un’altra porta che dava su un piccolo bagno.

Una parete era occupata da una piccola libreria, piena di volumi.

John si era avvicinato ed aveva letto alcuni dei titoli, senza curiosità od interesse:

 _“La mia prigione dorata_. – sospirò tra sé – _Quanto resisterò prima di desiderare la morte come una liberazione?”_

Si era sdraiato sul letto, in attesa di essere convocato da Magnussen, per definire il loro accordo.

L’uomo che venne a prenderlo sembrava una specie di maggiordomo.

“Il signore la sta aspettando.” Lo informò.

John lo seguì lungo i corridoi della casa, senza dire una parola.

Si guardava intorno, osservando i quadri appesi alle pareti e le sculture.

L’ufficio in cui fu fatto entrare era spazioso, ma decisamente vuoto.

La grande scrivania a cui era seduto Magnussen costituiva tutto l’arredamento della stanza.

“Accomodati John. – lo invitò Magnussen, con uno dei suoi sorrisi falsi – Stiamo per ricevere ospiti e sono sicuro che ti farà piacere rivedere i tuoi amici.”

John si sedette, rigido:

“Aveva detto che li avrebbe lasciati stare!” sbottò, arrabbiato.

“Sono stati loro a venire da me. – ribatté Magnussen, scrollando le spalle – Non sarebbe stato cortese cacciarli via, senza fargli vedere come tu stia bene, in questa casa.”

La porta alle spalle di John si riaprì.

Sherlock, Mycroft e Greg vennero fatti entrare.

John si alzò, evidentemente contrariato dalla loro presenza:

“Cosa vi è venuto in mente di venire qui? – chiese, in tono secco – Cosa pensavate di ottenere?”

“Noi pensiamo di portarti via da qui. – rispose Sherlock – E di proteggere i tuoi figli.”

John trasalì visibilmente.

“Avevo lasciato una telecamera nella tua stanza. – lo informò Mycroft – Non sono stato l’unico, però.”

Gli sguardi di tutti caddero su Magnussen, che sorrise soddisfatto:

“Dovevo pur proteggere la mia proprietà. – ribatté l’uomo – Inoltre, volevo essere sicuro che l’Alfa a cui il mio piccolo Omega si è Legato venisse qui. Ora vi ho tutti e due. Sono sicuro che sarete felici, al mio servizio.”

“Cosa vuole dire?” domandò John, con un ringhio.

“So che il potere di un Omega aumenta, quando è Legato. – rispose Magnussen – Per questo motivo ho aspettato che tu ti Legassi, prima di prenderti. Allo stesso tempo, voglio dimostrare a tutti i miei colleghi, che stanno tentando di catturare un Omega, che io non solo ho trovato il mio, ma che posso controllare anche il suo Alfa. Sarà bello dimostrare a tutti il vostro Legame. Oltre al fatto che sarà interessante vederti in Calore, mio piccolo John. Questa casa è protetta contro gli incantesimi. Potrai mettere al mondo tanti piccoli Omega, senza tornare all’Isola, ed io deciderò a chi venderli.”

“Cosa le fa pensare che io stia al suo gioco?” domandò Sherlock, frapponendosi fra John e Magnussen.

“Siete venuti qui pronti a combattermi, ma non riuscirete mai a sconfiggermi. – ribatté Magnussen, in tono gelido – Io posso distruggere le vostre famiglie, i vostri amici, le persone a cui tenete. Mi basta un nulla per informare il mondo intero dell’esistenza dell’Isola e scatenare la bramosia di tutti verso gli Omega. Non sarete voi piccoli miserabili a fermarmi o a mettere fine al mio regno. Anzi, mi aiuterete a rafforzarlo ulteriormente o saranno i vostri cari a pagare per voi.”

“Come fa a sapere tante cose su noi Omega?” chiese John.

Magnussen accarezzò un volume, dall’apparenza antica, che si trovava sulla scrivania:

“Non è vero che nulla è sopravvissuto alle Guerre del Dominio.  – li informò, quasi in un sussurro – Sono pochissimi coloro che posseggono volumi come questo. Grazie alle informazioni contenute in esso, nel corso degli anni ho potuto rintracciare degli Omega, catturarli e torturarli, per avere le informazioni che desideravo. Molti sono stati portati via dall’incantesimo di Morte, prima che io potessi farmi dire dove si trovasse l’Isola. Una sola volta sono riuscito a catturare un Omega Legato. Anni fa ho preso prigioniero un certo Harry Watson con il suo Alfa, Clarence Tennant. Anche lui ha preferito farsi uccidere, piuttosto che dirmi tutto. Il suo Alfa è in prigione da allora, accusato della sua morte. Siete decisamente testardi, voi Omega. Nemmeno gli altri miei colleghi hanno ottenuto nulla dai tuoi amici. Ora, però, ho rafforzato gli incantesimi e non potrai più sfuggirmi. Oltre al fatto che, se tu provassi a farlo, questi uomini pagherebbero per te. E tu non permetterai mai che io distrugga i padri dei tuoi figli, vero?”

John strinse i pugni, così forte da farsi venire le nocche bianche:

“Come fate a non capire che, agendo in questo modo, state per portarci all’estinzione?”

“Meglio! – ridacchiò Magnussen, divertito – Meno Omega ci sono, più prezioso sarai tu e quelli che nasceranno da te. Se nessun altro potrà accedere al vostro potere, io sarò l’uomo più potente del pianeta. Tutti si dovranno piegare al mio volere. Farò in modo che nessuno possa mettere le mani su altri Omega.”

“Così, tutto ciò che potrebbe portare all’Isola è in questa stanza.” Chiese John, in tono gelido.

“Esatto. – rispose Magnussen, soddisfatto – In questa stanza e nella mia mente. Però non puoi farci nulla. Per quanto tu sia potente, piccolo Omega, sei in mio potere.”

John si allontanò da Sherlock, girandosi verso i tre Alfa che avevano fatto parte della sua vita:

“Mi dispiace avervi usato. – disse loro, in tono triste – Ci stiamo estinguendo. Siamo costretti a scegliere fra il lasciarci morire o il tornare nel Mondo Esterno. Io so che ci sono Alfa come voi tre, che non ci farebbero mai del male. Mi piacerebbe che potessimo tornare a vivere fra di voi. Solo che esistono uomini come costui, che, per il potere, farebbero qualsiasi cosa. È per colpa loro che voi non vedrete mai i vostri figli. Si chiamano Mycroft e Gregory. Saranno bambini felici, sull’Isola. Mio padre, mio fratello e la Comunità intera si prenderanno cura di loro. So che vorreste conoscerli e prendervi cura di loro. So che pensate che potreste proteggerli, se venissero a vivere nel Mondo Esterno. Posso garantirvi che l’unico luogo, per loro, sia l’Isola. In mezzo a voi, un Omega sarebbe sempre in pericolo. Vi chiedo di fare questo grande sacrificio non per me, ma per la sicurezza dei nostri figli.”

Sherlock fissò John, preoccupato:

“Perché stai parlando in questo modo?” domandò, interdetto.

Il corpo di John iniziò a vibrare, fino ad essere circondato da un alone rosso fuoco.

Gli altri uomini presenti nella stanza lo fissarono sbalorditi:

“Hai fatto male i tuoi conti. –John si voltò a guardare Magnussen, in modo duro – Tu non hai idea di quale sia il reale potere di un Omega, soprattutto quando è Legato. Tu non capisci che nulla ci può fermare, quando dobbiamo proteggere coloro che amiamo. Certo non i piccoli incantesimi di un misero Alfa.”

“No! – sibilò Magnussen, stupito – Non puoi usare i tuoi poteri.”

Alzò una mano per lanciare un incantesimo, ma nulla uscì dalle sue mani.

“Gli incantesimi, con cui hai impregnato questa stanza, stanno fermando i tuoi poteri, ma non i miei. – lo informò John – Come ti ho detto, tu non hai idea di quale sia la fonte del nostro potere e non puoi creare barriere per impedirci di usarlo. È tempo che tu sia fermato, in modo che tu non possa fare del male a nessun altro. Anche gli altri, che possiedono tomi come il tuo, saranno fermati. Ora che sappiamo cosa ci stia mettendo in pericolo, potremo difenderci.”

Si voltò verso Sherlock, lo sguardo disperato:

“Mi dispiace molto, Sherlock. – sussurrò, in tono dolce – Abbiamo avuto così poco tempo. Promettimi che non farai nulla per distruggerti, una volta che io sarò andato via. Capisci che devo impedire che quest’uomo metta le sue sporche mani sulla mia gente e sui miei figli, vero?”

La scia di Sherlock era satura dell’odore di frutta marcia ed acqua salata.

_Paura e tristezza._

“Cosa vuoi fare?” la domanda di Sherlock esprimeva anche la sua paura.

“Ciò che va fatto. – sorrise John, alzando una mano – Ti amo.”

Un lampo di luce avvolse Sherlock, Mycroft e Greg, che si protessero gli occhi con le mani.

Quando le tolsero, l’aria fresca della sera accarezzò i loro visi.

Si trovavano in un prato, abbastanza lontano da Appledore da essere al sicuro, ma sufficientemente vicini da potere osservare cosa stesse per accadere.

“Dobbiamo tornare là.” Urlò Sherlock, disperato.

L’esplosione illuminò il crepuscolo.

Appledore venne avvolta dal fuoco, che si alzò alto, come se volesse raggiungere le stelle.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” L’urlo disperato di Sherlock squarciò il silenzio seguito all’esplosione.

Fece alcuni passi, come se volesse correre verso la villa in fiamme, ma Mycroft e Greg lo bloccarono:

“LASCIATEMI! – gridò Sherlock, lottando contro il fratello e l’amico, per liberarsi – DEVO ANDARE DA JOHN! LO DEVO SALVARE! NON PUÒ ESSERE MORTO! LUI MI ASPETTA!”

Mycroft e Greg, però, non lo lasciarono andare.

Lo trattennero, stringendogli le braccia ed il torace:

“Nessuno può essere sopravvissuto a quell’esplosione. – gli disse Mycroft, in tono triste – John è morto per salvare la sua gente. Non vorrebbe che tu lo seguissi.”

Sherlock si accasciò fra le braccia del fratello, gli occhi fissi sulla villa in fiamme:

“No. Non può essere. Non può essere morto. Non può avermi lasciato. Lui mi ama. Io lo amo. No. No.”

La voce di Sherlock si spense.

Nel silenzio della sera, si sentiva solo il ruggito del fuoco che divorava Appledore e tutto ciò che conteneva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Ed anche la profezia, che perseguiva John fin dall’inizio della storia, si è compiuta.  
> John ha salvato la sua gente, uccidendo Magnussen.  
> Per chi pensasse che Magnussen si sia comportato in modo troppo sicuro di sé, vorrei ricordare che lo fa anche in “The Last Vow” (stagione 3 episodio 3), quando accoglie Sherlock e John ad Appledore e fa loro capire che sia tutto nella sua mente, senza rendersi conto che, in questo modo, spinge il consulente investigativo ad ucciderlo, per salvare John.  
> In questo caso, avendo capito che tutto ciò che può portare all’Isola è in quella stanza, John la distrugge, insieme alla villa.
> 
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare qualche riga di commento, sarebbe sempre il benvenuto.
> 
> Se state chiedendovi se veramente sia finito tutto così, la risposta è: ASSOLUTAMENTE NO!  
> C’è l’ultimo capitolo, che sarà pubblicato giovedì prossimo.
> 
> Ciao.


	7. La ricerca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock è convinto che John sia vivo e farà qualsiasi cosa per ritrovarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati alla fine di questa Omegaverse.  
> Ora tocca a Sherlock, che, per tutta la storia, ha avuto un ruolo un po’ secondario.  
> Questo capitolo è tutto suo e fra poco capirete perché.
> 
> Grazie per avere seguito e letto questo storia che mischia due mondi diversi, ma che, almeno secondo me, possono tranquillamente coesistere.  
> Grazie a chi abbia lasciato i kudos.
> 
> Buona lettura

**La ricerca**

Il mondo aveva smesso di avere odori e profumi.

Colori di mille sfumature.

Suoni e rumori.

Il mondo non aveva più luce.

Calore.

Anima.

Il mondo era buio.

Freddo.

Ostile.

Non era colpa della notte, calata inesorabile ed inconsapevole della tragedia che si era appena compiuta.

Era qualcosa che Sherlock sentiva dentro di sé.

Era come se gli avessero aperto il petto e strappato il cuore, senza anestesia.

Ed ora, non sentiva nulla.

Il mondo aveva smesso di esistere.

John era morto.

E si era portato via l’universo intero.

 

 

Mycroft e Greg non avevano fatto alcuna fatica a portare Sherlock a casa del fratello.

Sherlock non reagiva a nessuno stimolo.

Loro lo chiamavano, lo scuotevano, ma il giovane Holmes non dava segno di sentirli.

Mycroft e Greg lo avevano portato nella stanza degli ospiti, mettendolo a letto.

Speravano che si addormentasse e che, dopo una notte di riposo, tornasse in sé.

Sherlock era disteso sul letto, gli occhi sbarrati e fissi al soffitto della stanza.

Si era chiuso nella propria mente, per sfuggire al dolore ed alla pena.

E non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornare al freddo mondo che aveva perso la sua luce.

 

 

_L’Isola è bellissima._

_Circondata dal mare e piena di vegetazione lussureggiante._

_L’erba è di un verde intenso, i fiori variopinti hanno colori sgargianti e l’aria profuma di fresco e pulito._

_“C’è appena stato un acquazzone. – gli sussurra John, prendendolo per mano –Capita spesso che arrivino questi temporali, ma durano poco. Quando torna il sole, tutto risplende.”_

_Sherlock si gira a guardare John._

_Il viso è di profilo._

_L’espressione è dolce e serena._

_Il ragazzo biondo indossa una maglietta bianca a maniche corte e pantaloncini neri corti, che mettono in risalto il suo corpo allenato._

_John si volta verso Sherlock e gli sorride._

_Gli occhi di John sono di un azzurro più intenso del solito._

_Sherlock si accorge che riflettono l’azzurro luminoso del cielo dell’Isola._

_“Ti piacerebbe vivere qui, sai? – continua John – Certo, non ci saranno grandi crimini su cui investigare, ma potresti fare tutti gli esperimenti che vorresti. E ci sarei io.”_

_John si mette di fronte a Sherlock e gli prende anche l’altra mano:_

_“Io ti amo. – gli confessa John, con sguardo triste – Non è stata una mia scelta andare via. L’incantesimo di Morte ci riporta a casa, affinché possiamo stare con la nostra famiglia, anche se solo per qualche secondo. A volte. Io avrei voluto trascorrere tutta la mia vita con te. Avrei voluto mettere al mondo i nostri figli.”_

_John gli lascia le mani e ne appoggia una al petto di Sherlock, all’altezza del cuore:_

_“Questo ti porterà sempre da me.” Mormora._

“Sherlock, rispondimi, per favore. Torna da me.”

La supplica proveniva da una voce che il giovane Holmes conosceva, ma le parole ed il tono erano così inusuali, che stentava ad attribuirla a Mycroft.

“Ti ho portato del tea con qualche biscotto. – continuò il maggiore degli Holmes, sperando in una reazione qualsiasi da parte del fratellino – Non puoi stare chiuso nel tuo mind palace per sempre. Avevi appena incontrato John. Non ci si riduce così per qualcuno che si conosce da due giorni.”

Sherlock non reagì.

Gli occhi sempre fissi al soffitto della stanza.

“Lascio il vassoio sul comodino. – sospirò Mycroft, rassegnato – Torno più tardi.”

A passi lenti, Mycroft si avviò verso la porta.

Prima di spegnere la luce e chiudere la porta, si voltò ad osservare il fratello, sperando che si fosse ripreso.

Sherlock era ancora immobile.

La stanza fu avvolta dall’oscurità.

 

 

_“Vuoi dire che sto per morire?” domanda Sherlock, più con curiosità che con timore._

_John inclina la testa e osserva Sherlock, con uno sguardo che il ragazzo moro non riesce ad interpretare._

_Preoccupazione?_

_Desiderio?_

_Paura?_

_“Spero di no. – sussurra John – Io non lo voglio. Non volevo farti del male. Mi dispiace avertene fatto.”_

_“Io ho capito perché tu sia venuto qui. – lo rassicura Sherlock, stringendogli forte le mani – Anche io farei qualsiasi cosa per le persone a cui tengo. Se mi avessi spiegato il tuo piano, ti avrei aiutato.”_

_“Era una cosa che dovevo fare io. – John ricambia la stretta di mano – Non volevo che tu ne rimassi coinvolto. Mi dispiace davvero molto averti causato tanto dolore.”_

_Sherlock fissa John._

_Si perde nei suoi occhi, colore dell’oceano._

_“Una persona può diventare così importante in solo due giorni?” chiede, quasi costernato._

_John scoppia a ridere._

_Quella risata sincera ed allegra, che fa sempre saltare un battito al cuore di Sherlock._

_“Come faccio a rispondere alla tua domanda? – John riesce a dire, cercando di riprendere fiato – Siamo nella tua mente. Sai già se ciò sia possibile o no.”_

_John smette di ridere._

_Lascia le mani di Sherlock._

_Avvicina la bocca ad un orecchio dell’Alfa._

_“È possibile innamorarsi così tanto di qualcuno in due giorni da preferire la morte alla sua mancanza?” sussurra._

_Il fiato caldo di John nell’orecchio e la vicinanza dei loro corpi, fanno rabbrividire Sherlock._

_“Eliminato l’impossibile, ciò che resta, per quanto improbabile che sia, deve essere la verità.”* esala Sherlock, quasi senza fiato._

_“Sembra proprio un sì. – mormora John – Devo dedurre che tu ti sia innamorato di me? Io te lo ho detto, ricordi? Tu saresti capace di fare altrettanto?”_

_Il ricordo torna doloroso e prepotente nella mente di Sherlock._

_L’ultima immagine di John, prima che l’Omega lo spedisca fuori da Appledore._

_Le sue ultime parole, sussurrate con disperazione: “Ti amo.”_

_“Non voglio essere qui! – urla Sherlock, con rabbia e dolore – Qui fa troppo male.”_

_“Eppure, solo partendo da qui, potrai trovarmi e confessarmi, di persona, cosa provi per me. – John gli sorride – Non vale che tu mi dica che mi ami solo nella tua testa. Hai tutti gli elementi. Mettili insieme. Congiungi i punti. Usa la tua meravigliosa mente. Sei così sicuro che io sia morto, da non tentare di trovarmi?”_

Gregory Lestrade entrò nel salotto della casa di Mycroft Holmes, trovandolo seduto davanti al camino acceso, mentre sorseggiava un whiskey, osservando le fiamme danzare al ritmo di una musica misteriosa.

Lestrade si fermò sulla porta, come se temesse di essere inopportuno.

“Ho sempre pensato di non volere dei figli. – esordì Mycroft, senza nemmeno voltarsi, facendo trasalire l’ispettore – Credo che sarei un vero disastro, come padre. A mia discolpa, potrei dire di non avere avuto un grande esempio di genitori, quindi non volevo rivelare al mondo che esistesse qualcosa in cui non avrei saputo cosa fare. Eppure, ora, mi trovo a pensare a mio figlio. Mi chiedo se mi somigli, se gli piacciano le stesse cose che amo io. Vorrei conoscerlo, crescerlo e proteggerlo. Gli darei tutto, anche quello che non sono sicuro di riuscire a dare. Amore.”

Mycroft si fermò e sorseggiò un goccio di whiskey.

Il bicchiere vibrò lievemente, come se la mano, che lo reggeva, stesse tremando.

Lestrade si disse che non fosse possibile.

Nulla poteva far perdere il controllo di se stesso ad uno come Mycroft Holmes.

Greg era rimasto sulla porta, incerto su cosa fare o dire.

Era sempre stata la preoccupazione per l’incolumità e per la tendenza autodistruttiva di Sherlock ad unire i due uomini, ma ora avevano ben altro in comune.

“Tu saresti un buon padre. – continuò Mycroft – Sapresti come riuscire a far sentire a tuo figlio il tuo amore. Ti piacerebbe trovare l’Isola ed andarlo a prendere?”

Lestrade chiuse la porta, si avvicinò al fuoco e si sedette sull’altra poltrona:

“Naturalmente sì, ma John aveva ragione, quando ha detto che qui, fra noi, i nostri figli sarebbero in pericolo. – rispose Greg – Per quanto ci farebbe piacere credere il contrario, entrambi conosciamo anche troppo bene tutti i difetti del nostro mondo. Saremmo degli ipocriti, se non ammettessimo che ci sarebbero uomini e donne che farebbero qualsiasi cosa per possedere un Omega. Per quanto mi piacerebbe conoscere mio figlio e malgrado non poterlo fare mi faccia soffrire, so che il suo bene è che stia lontano da me. Posso sopportare questo dolore, pur di saperlo al sicuro.”

Mycroft stava per ribattere qualcosa, quando la porta venne spalancata con violenza.

I due uomini si voltarono di scatto e si trovarono davanti Sherlock, i capelli scarmigliati e le pupille dilatate:

“Qualcuno di voi due ha pensato a far liberare un innocente, imprigionato da anni per un delitto che non ha commesso? – domandò in tono irritato – Devo parlare con lui.”

Mycroft fu il primo a reagire:

“Non è così semplice. – rispose, con un sospiro – Clarence Tennant è in prigione da venti anni, con l’accusa di avere assassinato e fatto sparire il corpo del suo amante, Harry Watson. Se anche esistevano prove del complotto per intrappolare quell’uomo, per un delitto che non ha commesso, sono sparite insieme a Magnussen ed alla sua villa. Capire chi sia stato pagato per mentire, senza prove, è molto difficile.”

“Vuoi dire che quel poveretto dovrà continuare a stare in galera, anche se sappiamo che è innocente?” chiese Sherlock, con tono disgustato.

“No. – intervenne Lestrade – Vuole solo dire che sarà complicato dimostrare la sua innocenza, ma ci stiamo lavorando e lo tireremo fuori. Perché sei interessato a lui?”

“Da quello che ha detto Magnussen, Tennant è stato Legato al suo Omega per molto tempo e forse conosce su di loro molte più informazioni di quelle che abbiamo noi. – ribatté Sherlock, con entusiasmo – Forse può dirmi come fare a trovare l’Isola e John.”

Un brivido gelido attraversò le schiene di Mycroft e Greg.

“Stai scherzando? – sibilò il maggiore degli Holmes – Nessuno ha mai trovato il luogo in cui si nascondono gli Omega. Alcuni, di quelli che ci hanno provato, sono spariti nel nulla e sono stati dichiarati dispersi o morti. Non ti permetterò …”

“Non mi permetterai, cosa? – lo interruppe Sherlock, in tono gelido – Tu non hai il diritto di fermarmi, Mycroft. Sei mio fratello, non il mio padrone. Io sono libero di fare quello che voglio. John è vivo. Io lo troverò e starò con lui, per il resto della mia vita.”

“Non se ne parla. – ribatté Mycroft, in tono minaccioso – Ti impedirò di suicidarti, a costo di farti rinchiudere in qualche centro per malati di mente a tempo indeterminato.”

“Provaci.” Sibilò Sherlock ed uscì, voltando le spalle al fratello ed all’ispettore.

 

 

Sherlock era ritornato al 221B di Baker Street ed aveva iniziato a perquisire la stanza di John, in cerca di un qualsiasi indizio che lo portasse all’Isola.

In principio, aveva proceduto con una perquisizione meticolosa e metodica, ma, con il passare del tempo, non trovando nulla, era stato travolto dall’impazienza e dalla rabbia.

Quando Lestrade entrò nella stanza, la trovò sconvolta, come se fosse passato un uragano.

Sherlock era seduto in terra, con la schiena appoggiata al letto, le gambe piegate e le braccia appoggiate alle ginocchia.

Aveva un’espressione sconsolata e disperata, dipinta sul viso.

Lestrade provò molta tenerezza, nel vederlo così vulnerabile:

“Davvero ti aspettavi di trovare qualcosa nella stanza di John? – chiese, con dolcezza – Veramente hai creduto che John fosse così sprovveduto da lasciare qualche indizio, che portasse dritto all’Isola, a portata di chiunque entrasse qui?”

“Io non sono chiunque.” Ribatté Sherlock, in tono risentito.

“Vero. – sogghignò Greg – Ed è per questo che sono qui, ad offrirti il mio aiuto.”

Sherlock alzò la testa di scatto, per osservare Lestrade negli occhi:

“Mi vuoi aiutare … veramente? – domandò, in tono sospettoso – Perché?”

Greg scrollò le spalle:

“Ti ho visto con John. – rispose, con un sorriso – Anche se tu ripeti in continuazione di essere un sociopatico, privo di emozioni, io ho visto che lo ami veramente. E lui ti ricambia. So che è irrazionale, che tutte le prove sono contro quello che tu affermi, ma se tu dici che John sia vivo, io ti credo. Ho fiducia in te e nel sentimento che ti lega a John. Ho bisogno di credere che mio figlio sarà allevato da almeno uno dei suoi padri. E penso che tu e John meritiate di stare insieme e di essere felici.”

Sherlock osservò l’ispettore con riconoscenza:

“Come puoi aiutarmi, prima che mio fratello mi impedisca di muovermi?” domandò, con un sospiro.

“Volevi parlare con Clarence Tennant, giusto? – chiese Lestrade, di rimando – Ho ottenuto l’autorizzazione ad un colloquio con lui. Sei sempre interessato?”

Sherlock si alzò velocemente:

“Cosa stiamo aspettando? – sbottò, con entusiasmo – Andiamo!”

Uscì dalla porta senza aggiungere altro.

Con un sorriso, Lestrade lo seguì.

 

 

L’uomo in tuta arancione era seduto al tavolo, con le mani intrecciate dritte davanti a sé.

Aveva poco più di cinquanta anni, i capelli erano neri, ma cominciavano ad imbiancare.

Gli occhi neri si fissarono in quelli di un incredibile azzurro chiaro del ragazzo alto e moro che si parò impaziente davanti a lui.

L’uomo inclinò la testa e sorrise al ragazzo:

“Dovresti mangiare un po’ di più, sai? – disse, in tono allegro – Con addosso qualche altro chilo, saresti veramente un bel ragazzo. Anche se, lasciatelo dire, con quegli occhi, il sottopeso può essere ignorato.”

“Non sono venuto a chiedere consigli su come presentarmi al meglio. – ribatté Sherlock, sedendosi di fronte all’uomo – Voglio che tu mi dica tutto quello che sai sull’Isola.”

Il sorriso scomparve dal viso di Clarence Tennant.

Studiò a lungo il viso del ragazzo che aveva davanti a sé.

“Ho conosciuto un Omega. – sussurrò Sherlock – Si chiama John Watson. Ha affrontato ed ucciso Charles Augustus Magnussen, per proteggere la propria gente. Tutti pensano che sia morto nell’incendio che ha distrutto la villa, ma io so che è vivo.”

Clarence rimase fermo, a guardare il ragazzo.

“Perché dovrei credere a quello che dici? – chiese, in tono secco – Perché non dovresti essere uno di quei pazzi che stanno cercando l’Isola, per catturare gli Omega e sfruttarne i poteri?”

“John ed io siamo Legati. – rivelò Sherlock – La prima notte che ho trascorso in casa di John ho sentito un profumo di erba bagnata, che mi ha portato da lui. Sentivo questo bisogno disperato di prenderlo, di fare l’amore con lui, di entrare in lui e sentirlo parte di me. John mi ha accolto. Il giorno dopo, io sono stato aggredito, senza riportare ferite, mentre John è finito in ospedale. Io devo riunirmi a lui. Tu mi capisci, vero?”

“Se tutti ritengono che il tuo amico sia morto, perché tu sei così sicuro che lui sia vivo?”

“Non lo so. – Sherlock allargò le braccia, esasperato – Lo sento. Non riesco a spiegarlo, perché è una sensazione irrazionale ed io non sono mai stato bravo con i sentimenti. Però **so** che John è vivo e che mi aspetta sull’Isola. Aiutami a ricongiungermi con lui.”

Clarence Tennant osservò a lungo il giovane che aveva davanti a sé.

In quegli occhi così chiari, riconobbe la medesima disperazione che lui stesso aveva provato alla morte di Harry.

A Sherlock sembrava che fossero trascorsi secoli, prima che l’uomo rispondesse:

“Quando Harry è morto, mi è sembrato che mi avessero strappato il cuore. – sussurrò, avvicinandosi a Sherlock il più possibile – Le forze mi sono mancate per settimane. Era come se non riuscissi a respirare. Mi era difficile anche usare i miei poteri. Se il tuo John è davvero ancora vivo, potrai fare cose, con la magia, che prima non avresti nemmeno immaginato. Non so dove sia l’Isola, ma posso dirti che né navi né aerei possono avvicinarsi a quel luogo. Dovrai raggiungerla con una barca a vela, da solo. L’incantesimo protegge l’Isola dagli Alfa. È lo stesso principio su cui si basa il Legame. La magia ti leggerà il cuore. Se stai cercando veramente il tuo Omega solo per amore e non perché sei in cerca del suo potere, avrai accesso a quel luogo segreto ed incantato che appartiene alla leggenda. Se hai anche solo un recondito pensiero di possedere il loro potere …”

La frase rimase in sospeso, galleggiando fra i due uomini, come una promessa di salvezza o di morte.

Sherlock annuì, lentamente.

“Grazie. – mormorò – Vorrei che sapessi che stiamo cercando di tirarti fuori di qui. Presto tornerai libero.”

Le labbra di Clarence si piegarono in un sorriso triste:

“Cosa me ne faccio della libertà, quando ho perso l’unico motivo per vivere che avevo? – domandò – Comunque, grazie a te. E buona fortuna. Spero che, almeno tu, possa riunirti a colui che ami.”

 

 

Sherlock uscì dalla stanza degli interrogatori e raggiunse Lestrade.

“Nessuno ha assistito al nostro incontro, vero? – chiese, in tono secco – Non esistono registrazioni del mio colloquio con Clarence Tennant, giusto?”

“Ho controllato io stesso che nessuno assistesse e che le telecamere fossero spente. – rispose Greg – Ti è stato d’aiuto?”

Sherlock fissò lo sguardo negli occhi nocciola dell’ispettore.

Aveva sempre provato un profondo rispetto per Lestrade.

Per quanto trascorresse metà del tempo con lui ad insultare la sua intelligenza e le sue capacità investigative, in realtà Sherlock ammirava il modo in cui l’ispettore lavorava ed il fatto che lo accettasse e gli chiedesse di aiutarlo.

“Vorrei risponderti, ma credo che sia meglio non coinvolgerti più di così. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono deciso – Tu sei una delle poche persone che potrei definire con il termine amico. Mycroft farà di tutto per fermarmi e, quando non mi troverà, verrà a cercarti. Tu mi hai accompagnato qui e te ne sono veramente grato, ma, meno sai, di quello che voglio fare, meglio sarà per te. È difficile mentire od ingannare mio fratello. Quando verrà ad interrogarti, gli potrai dire di non sapere nulla e sarà l’assoluta verità.”

“Questo è un addio?” domandò Greg, in un sospiro.

Sherlock annuì.

Lestrade gli porse la mano:

“Trova John e salutalo da parte mia. – sorrise, triste – Siate felici. E sii buono, con mio figlio.”

Sherlock prese la mano e la strinse forte:

“Sarà fatto. – promise – E non ti preoccupare, mentirò a tuo figlio e gli racconterò che sei veramente in gamba.”

Le labbra di Sherlock si piegarono in un sorriso irriverente.

“Bastardo. – sbottò Lestrade, con un ghigno divertito – Vattene, prima che mi venga voglia di arrestarti per offese a pubblico ufficiale.”

Sherlock sorrise e se ne andò.

Lestrade lo osservò allontanarsi, sperando di non doversi mai pentire di averlo aiutato.

 

 

Sherlock rientrò al 221B di Baker Street velocemente e decise di agire prima che Mycroft potesse fermarlo.

Per prima cosa, doveva riuscire a liberarsi dall’incantesimo di tracciamento, che il fratello gli aveva appiccicato addosso fin da quando era venuto a vivere a Londra.

Erano anni che tentava di annullarlo, senza molto successo.

Ora sentiva una forza e potenza completamente diverse, dentro di sé.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò, facendo appello a quel nuovo potere.

Con una certa soddisfazione, percepì l’incantesimo sciogliersi.

Sapeva già dove andare.

Alcuni luoghi della Terra risentivano ancora degli effetti delle Guerre del Dominio, ma solo uno si trovava in pieno Oceano ed era famoso per inghiottire ogni nave od abbattere ogni aereo, che si avvicinassero troppo.

Sherlock si guardò intorno.

Non stava lasciando nulla di veramente importante, poteva andare incontro al proprio futuro senza provare alcun rimpianto.

 

 

Mycroft era nel suo ufficio e stava cercando di capire se le indagini sulla morte di Magnussen potessero portare a loro ed alla verità sull’esistenza degli Omega, quando un lieve bussare gli annunciò l’arrivo della sua assistente:

“Avanti.” Invitò, senza alzare gli occhi dal fascicolo che stava leggendo.

Anthea entrò e si avvicinò alla scrivania, con il suo passo leggero ed elegante:

“Abbiamo perso la traccia messa su Sherlock.” Riferì.

La voce era calma e fredda, come al solito, ma un tremito impercettibile tradì la sua reale preoccupazione per ciò che era accaduto.

Mai nessuno era riuscito ad annullare l’incantesimo di tracciamento che avevano scagliato su Sherlock.

Era incredibile che qualcuno fosse riuscito a renderlo inoffensivo.

Mycroft alzò gli occhi su di lei, incredulo:

“Non è possibile!” sbottò.

“Eppure è così, Signore. – insisté Anthea – Non riusciamo più a trovarlo.”

Mycroft si alzò e si avviò alla porta, preoccupato:

“La sua ultima posizione?” domandò.

“221B di Baker Street.” Rispose la donna.

“Voglio che siano controllate le registrazioni di tutte le telecamere nei dintorni di quella maledetta casa. – ordinò, in tono teso – Trovatelo!”

“Sarà fatto, Signore.” Lo rassicurò Anthea.

Mycroft salì sulla propria auto e si avviò, alla ricerca del fratello minore.

 

 

Sherlock era sulla piccola barca a vela, che aveva acquistato utilizzando tutti i propri risparmi, e stava navigando verso il mare aperto.

Ci sarebbero voluti giorni di navigazione, per raggiungere la sua meta, ma poteva avere pazienza.

Una volta raggiunta l’Isola, avrebbe trascorso tutta la vita con John.

 

 

Mycroft arrivò al 221B di Baker Street e trovò l’appartamento vuoto.

Non si aspettava di trovarvi il fratello, ma sperava che ci fosse un qualche indizio che lo portasse a Sherlock.

Il salotto era rimasto esattamente come era quando avevano trovato John svenuto.

Sembravano trascorsi anni, da allora, invece erano passati solo un paio di giorni.

L’unica cosa che prima non c’era, era una rosa rossa, infilata in un vaso di vetro, posto nel mezzo del tavolo della cucina.

Mycroft si avvicinò e notò una lettera, indirizzata a lui.

La prese con trepidazione e la aprì.

 

 

_Fratello caro,_

_immagino che ti abbiano riferito che io sia riuscito a liberarmi dal tuo incantesimo di tracciamento e che tu sia corso a cercarmi. Questo aumento del mio potere, è una ulteriore prova del fatto che John sia ancora vivo. Ho incantato la rosa che ho lasciato sul tavolo. Fino a quando resterà fiorita, vorrà dire che sono vivo e sto bene. Se dovesse sfiorire … diciamo che non dovrai più preoccuparti per me._

_Troverò l’Isola e mi ricongiungerò con John. Ti prometto che non parlerò troppo male di te con tuo figlio. In fin dei conti, non sei così male, come fratello maggiore._

_Addio Mycroft, non angosciarti per me. Io sarò felice._

_Sherlock_

Mycroft si lasciò cadere su una sedia, stringendo la lettera in una mano e passandosi l’altra sui capelli.

Aveva fallito nella missione più importante della sua vita.

Non era riuscito a proteggere il proprio fratellino, soprattutto da se stesso.

Gli occhi azzurri del maggiore degli Holmes si posarono sulla rosa, splendidamente in sboccio.

Con tutta la delicatezza possibile, la prese e ne annusò il profumo:

“Buona fortuna, fratellino. – mormorò, con un filo di voce – Trova John e sii felice.”

Mycroft sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a rintracciare Sherlock, perché stava facendo cose incredibili, con la magia.

Forse era vero che John non fosse morto.

Forse Sherlock lo avrebbe trovato ed avrebbero allevato insieme i figli dell’Omega.

Mycroft osservò la rosa e pregò affinché rimanesse fiorita per sempre.

 

 

Il mare era in tempesta.

Le onde erano altissime e stavano sballottando la piccola barca a vela come se fosse stata una foglia trasportata dal vento.

I lampi squarciavano il cielo plumbeo, illuminando l’infinita distesa grigia ed infuriata.

Sherlock era completamente bagnato, la vista annebbiata dall’acqua salata, che gli stava piovendo addosso da ogni parte.

Eppure, continuava a puntare verso il centro di quello che era considerato il gorgo più pericoloso presente sul pianeta.

Non sarebbe mai tornato indietro.

Non avrebbe mai rinunciato a trovare John.

Non si accorse dell’onda che lo colpì da dietro, sollevando e rovesciando la barca.

Era pronto ad essere travolto dall’acqua, a non sopravvivere a quest’ultima ondata, quando il mare divenne improvvisamente calmo come una tavola piatta.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi, che non si era accorto di avere chiuso, e si trovò davanti un’immagine meravigliosa.

Il sole illuminava un mare blu e una vegetazione verde brillante.

Con eleganza, la barca scivolava pigra verso la riva di un’isola apparsa dal nulla.

Mano a mano che si avvicinava alla spiaggia, una piccola figura, ritta in piedi ed in attesa, si ingrandiva.

Sherlock alzò una mano, per ripararsi gli occhi dal sole e riuscire a distinguere meglio i lineamenti della persona che lo stava aspettando.

I capelli biondi risplendevano nella luce abbagliante del sole.

L’uomo non era molto alto, ma ben proporzionato.

La maglia a maniche corte ed i pantaloncini corti mettevano in risalto la muscolatura non accentuata, ma ben allenata.

Il cuore di Sherlock accelerò i battiti.

Incapace di attendere ancora, si buttò in mare e, con poche bracciate, raggiunse la riva.

Si mise in piedi ed emerse dal mare, gocciolante.

John gli corse incontro, incredulo e felice.

I due uomini si fermarono, a poco meno di un metro l’uno dall’altro.

Si fissarono negli occhi, il fiato corto, entrambi bloccati dalla paura che l’altro fosse solo un miraggio, una mera chimera, che potesse svanire appena tentassero di toccarsi.

Fecero gli ultimi passi esitanti, pieni di timore.

Occhi color dell’oceano ancorati in occhi color dell’acqua trasparente.

Lo sguardo pieno di speranza e di amore.

Sherlock alzò una mano, tremante, con cui sfiorò il viso di John.

“Sei tu. – mormorò – Avevo ragione, non sei morto.”

John chiuse gli occhi, trattenendo il fiato, con il cuore che batteva così veloce da temere che potesse uscirgli dal petto, da un momento all’altro.

Le dita affusolate e delicate di Sherlock gli accarezzarono delicatamente una guancia.

“L’incantesimo di Morte … – spiegò John, in un sussurro – Quando ho scatenato l’incendio, sapendo che ero in pericolo mortale, mi ha riportato all’Isola. Avevo inalato del fumo, ma i nostri guaritori mi hanno salvato.”

Sherlock si avvicinò ulteriormente, togliendo la mano dal volto di John, che aprì gli occhi:

“Sei venuto. – l’Omega sorrise, felice – La barriera ti ha lasciato passare. Sei qui per me.”

“Solo per te. – ribatté Sherlock, con la voce resa rauca dal desiderio impellente di baciare John, di spogliarlo, di entrare in lui e sentirlo gemere di piacere, mentre lui gli si muoveva dentro – Come sapevi che sarei arrivato?”

“Sono anni che ti sogno. – rispose John, inclinando la testa, le labbra distese in un sorriso dolce – Prima sognavo solo che mi amavi e che venivamo divisi. Da quando sono tornato sull’Isola, ho sognato questo momento, il tuo arrivo. Venivo qui ogni giorno, ad attenderti. Ed ora sei finalmente arrivato.”

Sherlock si avvicinò ancora.

I loro corpi, oramai, si toccavano.

Si presero le mani, le dita si intrecciarono.

“Se io ti baciassi, infrangerei qualche regola dell’Isola?” domandò Sherlock, con un ghigno irridente.

“Se tu non mi baciassi, l’Isola ti ributterebbe subito in mare.” John soffiò la risposta sulle labbra di Sherlock.

Incapaci di resistere ancora, le braccia di uno si strinsero sul corpo dell’altro, mentre le labbra si sfioravano e si schiudevano per permettere alle lingue ansiose di incontrarsi, finalmente, dopo tanta attesa.

La mani scorrevano sul corpo dell’altro, lente e quasi meticolose, per assicurarsi che fosse veramente reale e concreto, infilandosi sotto i vestiti.

Ben presto si trovarono distesi sulla spiaggia, con le onde del mare che, pigre, lambivano i loro corpi nudi, che si abbracciavano, si penetravano, fremevano e sussultavano, eccitati e felici.

Questo era solo l’inizio.

L’insperato ritrovarsi di due amanti che pensavano di essere stati separati per sempre.

Con il tempo, sarebbero diventati amici, compagni, alleati, complici.

E di tempo, sull’Isola, per realizzare il loro sogno, John e Sherlock ne avrebbero avuto quanto volevano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Sappiamo tutti che questa frase non è assolutamente mia, ma del grande Sir Arthur Conan Doyle che la mette sulle labbra di Sherlock Holmes in “Il Segno dei Quattro”. Io la ho usata in un contesto diverso dall’originale, ma mi sembrava veramente appropriata. Spero che lo pensiate anche voi.
> 
> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
> Non ho molto da dire, a parte il fatto che è sempre un po’ triste, quando una storia finisce.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuta.  
> Ringrazio fin da ora chiunque voglia lasciare anche solo poche righe di commento.  
> Grazie per avere seguito il racconto fino a qui.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
